Freddie and Lindsey - I Hate This
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Now I know I'm not just the only one who knows something will eventually happen between Freddie/Lindsey, I can write this and not feel guilty. Starts from Freddie's stabbing, Lindsey has to try and make sense of why she's so affected by the news and when she has a dream whilst Freddie's in a coma, she knows her feelings are something more than they should be...
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know it's not just me that's noticing something is gonna happen between Freddie/Lindsey, I can write this and not feel bad about it…**

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd just started my shift when I heard the words and saw him being rushed through to theatre. Freddie!

_25-year-old male with a stab wound to the chest. BP's 120 over 70 and SATS are normal but dropping. Okay, lets him get straight through…_

I could do nothing but carry on my shift as normal. Just as I was about to start my break Sandy, Joe, Ziggy and Jason came rushing through the doors to the reception…

"Have you heard? Is there any news?" Sandy asked me, raising an eyebrow

"He's in surgery. It's the best place for him, Sandy" I informed her "all we can do is wait"

"You okay, babe?" Joe questioned, wrapping his arm around my waist as I made my way to join them "you seem a bit on edge"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, kissing his cheek "it was just a shock seeing Freddie like that"

"Come on, let's go get you a drink and something to eat" he stated, leading me out of the ward and to the hospital café

My shift was finished yet there was still no news on Freddie. I made my way to join the others to wait for news and as I did, the surgeon who'd taken him into theatre appeared…

"Mrs. Roscoe, I presume?" he asked Sandy, raising an eyebrow

"That's me. How's my boy? How's my Freddie?" she questioned

"He's stable" he admitted "but he's not out of the woods yet. When he regains consciousness we're going to have to run some more tests to see if there's any more damage"

"Such as?" she inquired

"He could have a punctured lung, internal bleeding. Anything's possible but we won't know for sure until we take him for tests" he explained

"Can we go and sit with him?" I asked before Sandy could sit with him

"No more than two at a time" he replied, smiling warmly

"Zig, Jase, can you take Lindsey home please?" Joe asked his two younger brothers "Mum and me will stay"

"Are you sure? We can all stay?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, you go home and get some rest. Don't want you or bub getting ill" he replied "I'll see you in the morning"

Nodding, I sighed as he kissed me softly and Jason and Ziggy led me out of the hospital…

**Just a short, starter chapter – who wants me to continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I heard the front door shut and I made my way downstairs, wanting to see who it was…_

"_Freddie, what're you doing out of hospital?" I asked, shocked that he was here_

"_I need to know" he informed me, wincing, clutching at his side "did you mean all those things you said to me?"_

"_What things?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he winced again "can you sit down before you fall please?"_

"_Just answer me, Linds, please" he begged "did you mean all those things you said or not?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Fred" I admitted, guiding him into the living room to sit down "I'll get you a drink and then we're going back to the hospital"_

"_Linds" he sighed, taking a hold of my hand as I went to leave the room "just be honest with me, please"_

_I swallowed the lump in my throat and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding…_

"_Yeah, yeah I did" I whispered_

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up with a start, confused as to what that dream meant? The door to mine and Joe's bedroom opened and he walked in, smiling at me as he shut the door behind him…

"How did you sleep?" he inquired, sitting down on the bed next to me

"Yeah, good thanks. I'm just gonna go for a shower" I informed him as he moved closer to me

"Linds, everything okay? Do you not wanna know how Freddie is?" he questioned

"I'm sure he's fine. I'll be back soon" I replied, disappearing from the room before he could speak again

Later on that afternoon at the hospital I made my way into Freddie's room, Sandy sat by his bedside…

"Why don't you go and get yourself a coffee?" I suggested, placing my hand on her shoulder "I can sit with him while you have a break"

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble, love?" she questioned

"I'll be fine. Go on, go" I replied, smiling reassuringly at her as she stood up

I watched as she grabbed her bag and squeezed my hand before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Sitting down where Sandy had been minutes previous, I took Freddie's hand in mine…

"You need to wake up, Fred. The boys are going crazy without you, so am I" I admitted "you need to be okay, Joe's gonna ask you to be our best man. Don't tell your brothers I said this but you're the one I'm closest to, even including Joe, you're the one I confide in the most, when I'm upset, when I'm happy, you're there no matter what. I need you, Fred, so wake up, please"

"You okay, Linds?" Joe's voice asked, startling me suddenly

"Yeah, I'm good" I informed him, smiling as I turned to face him

"Don't be boring him, yeah? We're trying to wake him up, not keep him asleep" he chuckled

I forced a smile onto my face and stood up… "I better get back to work. Your Mum won't be long; she's just gone to get a coffee"

"Linds, what's up? You've been odd ever since last night. Have I done something?" he asked

"No, course you haven't. How about we go to that Chinese place we like tonight on me?" I inquired

He nodded and smiled, kissing me softly before I left the room. As soon as I was out of sight I stood against the wall and started to cry. Was I really in love with my fiancée's brother?


	3. Chapter 3

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was working on Freddie's ward today, and my motto for the day was to get on and get the job done, but when I saw a team of doctors and nurses hurry into his room my heart stopped, my whole body stopped. I couldn't move, I was frozen to the spot as I watched one of the nurses shut the blinds and the door shut…

_What was happening in there?_

"Nurse Butterfield, is everything okay?" one of the receptionists asked

"What's going on in Mr. Roscoe's room?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow "do you know?"

"I heard one of the nurses say his heart had stopped or something" she informed me "I know he's family. Would you like me to get someone to cover you for a while so you can have a break?"

"No, no, I'll be fine" I assured her "Freddie, I mean, Mr. Roscoe's strong, he'll be fine"

Smiling at me warmly, I made my way into the cubicle to my next patient – a head wound needing stitches…

"Ow" the patient proclaimed as I worked on them

"What's the matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them worriedly

"You stabbed me with the needle" he informed me

"I did? I'm so sorry. Would you mind if another nurse finished off in here?" I questioned

Shaking his head, I removed my gloves, disposing of them in the bin just outside the cubicle and made my way to find another nurse. As I made my way back to the reception desk I stood outside Freddie's room, the blinds opening…

"Is everything okay in there now?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at one of the other nurses

"Yep, he gave us quite a scare but he's fine now. You can go in, if you like" she replied

Smiling as the team left the room, I made my way inside, shutting the door to behind me…

"Come on, you, you need to stop this now" I sighed "you need to wake up and make us all laugh so much that we almost we ourselves. Please, Fred"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I could hear Lindsey talking to me, just like she had the day before but I couldn't open my eyes, as much as I wanted to. I wanted to see her. I wanted her to be the first person I saw when I woke up but I just couldn't…

"_You always do like to be the centre of attention so no wonder you're carrying this on for as long as you possibly can" _she continued, chuckling lightly _"but there's gonna come a time really, really soon, for me anyway, where it's just not gonna be funny anymore, Fred"_

Why was she crying? What was wrong? Was there something wrong with the baby?

"Linds" I whispered "what's up? Why are you crying? Has something happened to the baby?"

"Oh God, let me get a doctor" she proclaimed

"No, no, wait, please" I begged "tell me what's wrong"

"I was just worried about you" she admitted "my hormones have been playing up a lot whilst you've been out of it"

"How long have I been out for?" I asked, smiling at her as she eased the oxygen mask off my face

"Four days" she informed me "and then earlier on your heart stopped beating. Ever scare me again like that Freddie Roscoe and I'll kill you myself"

"You'd miss me too much" I replied, smiling at her weakly

"Yeah, you're right. Who else would make me laugh the way you do?" she inquired

"Joe, probably" I sighed "how is everyone?"

"They're all good. They'll be thrilled you're awake. I should go and ring them" she admitted

"Hang on a minute, Linds" I begged, sitting myself up gently "did you mean all those things you said to me whilst I was out?"

**DUN, DUN, DUN, so Freddie was able to hear Lindsey whilst he was in a coma? Now what?**


	4. Chapter 4

**In advance, lauraatweedy and sophietweedy, I'm sorry…**

"Come on, Joe, pick up, pick up please" I whimpered as another pain shot through my stomach

I was having a miscarriage, I knew the signs. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. As the pain subsided I managed to collect my bag and keys and make my way out of the door. I had to get to the hospital and quick…

"Are you okay, love?" a stranger in the street asked

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'm having a miscarriage and my partner's not answering his phone"

"Okay, come with me" she stated, wrapping one arm around me as she guided me to her car

Half an hour later I was been seen to, one of the nurses had given me some relief for the pain as soon as we'd arrived…

"We've tried calling Joe, Lindsey, but he's not picking up. Is there someone else we can call?" Hannah, one of my co-workers asked

"I know it might not be but would it be possible to have Freddie here?" I questioned

"Freddie as in Joe's brother, Freddie? The one who's recovering from a stab wound?" she inquired

"Yeah, but it's okay, forget it" I sighed "I'll be okay on my own"

"No, it's fine" she replied "I'll go and get him for you"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What do you mean Lindsey needs me? Is she okay? What's wrong with her?" I asked

"We think she's having a miscarriage and your brother's not picking up. She wants you with her. Are you okay to come with me?" the nurse questioned

"Even if I wasn't I'd give it my best shot. Can you grab me a shirt please?" I inquired

Nodding, she handed me one of the shirts from the side and carefully, I pulled it over my torso and was eased into my wheelchair…

"Hey, you" I greeted Lindsey as I wheeled into the room "what's going on, eh?"

"I'm scared, Fred" she admitted, her face stained with tears "where's Joe when I need him?"

"You don't need him, you've got me" I informed her, squeezing her hand "I'm right here"

"He's the Dad, Fred, and he's not answering his bloody phone" she proclaimed "and you should be resting"

"Can we just worry about you for once please?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was numb and so was Freddie, his hand locked in mine. I'd miscarried mine and Joe's baby, my body had rejected the life we'd made together. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and saw Freddie wincing as he eased himself onto the bed I was sat on…

"I thought you could do with a hug" he admitted before I even had chance to speak

I nodded, fresh tears starting to spill from my eyes as he pulled me into him, holding me tightly…

"At least us Man U fans don't have to listen to Joe go on about the baby being a West Ham supporter" he stated, breaking the silence

"I don't think I could've coped" I sighed, looking up at him "thanks, Freddie"

"Anytime" he replied

There was something different about this hug but I didn't know what...

FREDDIE'S POV:

I watched Lindsey as her head moved closer to mine. I knew what was coming and before I had chance to stop it, her lips were on mine…

"No, Linds" I sighed, pushing her away

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" she proclaimed "that shouldn't have happened"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up" I begged "your mind's all over the place. It's fine"

"No it's not. I'm engaged to be married to your brother, I've just lost his baby and kissed you. That's not right, Freddie" she replied

"Where are you going?" I asked as she pulled her shoes onto her feet

"Home" she informed me "I need to find Joe and tell him"

"Tell him about what just happened?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, about the baby. We don't speak of what just happened ever again, understood?" she inquired

Nodding, I sighed, watching her as she walked out of the room…


	5. Chapter 5

LINDSEY'S POV:

I hadn't seen Freddie since I kissed him after I found out I'd miscarried mine and Joe's baby, and today was the day he was being discharged from hospital. I knew I had to busy myself to keep my mind occupied, so I decided that the kitchen could do with a good clean. Without work, I was going stir crazy…

"Linds, what're you doing? You're meant to be resting" Joe sighed as he walked in as I was in the middle of scrubbing a cupboard down

"Stop mollycoddling me, Joe" I begged "please. I need to keep my mind busy"

"It's okay to grieve, babe" he assured me, placing his hands on my shoulders

"What do I grieve for? It was the size of a peanut, Joe. We didn't even know whether it was a boy or a girl. How are we supposed to grieve for something we never even had?" I questioned

He sighed again and went to pull me into him, me pushing him away... "No. Just don't"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I'd arrived home from hospital and had finally gotten Mum to go to work and stop fussing over me, and everybody else was out, or so I thought…

"You scared me half to death" Lindsey proclaimed as she walked into the living room

"Yeah, sorry" I sighed, easing myself up into a sitting position "can you sit down please?"

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"We need to talk, Linds" I stated

"About what? That thing that happened that we agreed never to talk about?" she asked

"Yeah, that. I'm guessing you haven't told Joe?" I inquired

"No, he'd just go mental and I can't be doing with that" she admitted "we're strained as it is"

"How come?" I questioned, patting the seat next to me which she sat on, sighing heavily as she did

"I think he thinks that I blame him for not being there when I miscarried" she explained "and all he's been doing since it happened is mollycoddle me. Life just needs to go on. We can't grieve for something we never had, can we?"

"Can't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "why not?"

"It's not right. We never knew it and it hadn't even had the chance to grow into a little someone" she replied "so what gives me the right to grieve over something I never had, eh?"

"Linds" I sighed, pulling her into me as tears started to fill her eyes "you're allowed to grieve. It's okay to cry"

"Maybe if it had of been made out of love as opposed to a mistake?" she suggested "maybe then I wouldn't have miscarried"

"Linds, as much as you don't wanna believe it, you and Joe did make that baby out of love" I proclaimed, and it killed me to say it "you're in love with each other, and you both loved that he or she more than anything. So don't tell me it wasn't made out of love because it was"

"I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, Freddie Roscoe" she replied

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on my shoulder…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sitting with Freddie, my head resting on his shoulder, it felt right, it felt nice. Strangely, I also felt the calmest I had done since I returned from the hospital…

"Shall I make us a drink?" I asked a while later, breaking the silence

"Yeah, I need to take my painkillers" he informed me "can you grab them too please?"

I nodded and smiled, making my way into the kitchen to organise us a drink, handing Freddie a couple of his painkillers along with his drink as I re-entered the room…

Later on that evening as I was organising dinner for everyone Joe entered the room, having finished work at the garage for the day, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind…

"Have you been to the pub?" I asked "you smell like a brewery"

"Me and the boys shut up shop early" he informed me, kissing my shoulder

"Joe, can you just go for a shower and sleep it off please?" I questioned, pushing him away from me

"Everything okay?" Freddie inquired as he walked into the room

"Ah, here he is. Younger brother here to save the day as always" Joe proclaimed

"Has he been drinking?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and sighed heavily… "Joe, just go for a shower, yeah?"

"You must've loved it that you were there for Linds instead of me" Joe sighed, making his way over to Freddie

"Joe, just leave it" I begged, putting the knife down I'd been using to chop up the vegetables

"Come on, little bro, answer me. You loved it, didn't you?" he questioned "answer me"

"She asked for me" he informed him "I wasn't gonna say no when she needed me, Joe. Maybe if you'd have answered your phone when she was ringing you, you could've been there"

"Are you saying this is my fault?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, moving ever closer to him "are you really saying Lindsey losing the baby is my fault?"

Freddie didn't answer and looked at me, and before I knew what was happening, Joe had thrown a punch to his face, sending him flying into the dining room table behind him…

"Joe" I shouted, pulling him off of Freddie as he went to hit him again "just go, please"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Sandy questioned, hurrying into the room as I shoved Joe away from Freddie, helping him up as Ziggy held Joe back

"Joe just lost it with Freddie for no reason" I informed her

"He's just out of hospital, you idiot" Sandy proclaimed "have you been drinking?"

"We decided to close up early and have a few bevies. No big deal" he slurred

"You can't even talk properly" she sighed "Zig, take him to bed please"

Ziggy nodded and helped Joe out of the room and up the stairs. I couldn't bear to look at him. Wrapping my arm around Freddie I guided him back into the living room, sitting him down on the sofa…

"You okay? Can I get you anything?" I inquired worriedly

"I'm fine, honestly" he assured me, squeezing my hand, sighing contentedly as he did so "it's gonna take more than a punch from him to knock me down"

I smiled warmly and let his hand drop from mine, missing it instantly… "I better go and finish dinner"


	6. Chapter 6

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Why don't you come back to bed?" Joe suggested as I got myself dressed and organised for work the next morning

"No chance" I informed him "how's the head?"

"Banging" he sighed, wincing as he turned over to face me "can you get me some painkillers?" His voice had a whiny tone to it that made me want to punch him.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes… "Seriously?"

"I don't think much for your bedside manner" he admitted

"Only actually ill people deserve my bedside manner, like your brother, Freddie. Remember him, the one you thumped last night?" I questioned "not idiots who brought it on themselves"

"I was drunk, Linds" he sighed, as if that excused his behaviour

"So that makes it okay, does it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow "you know what, save it. We'll talk when I get home" I'd barely been up an hour and one conversation with Joe had exhausted me completely. Today was going to be a very long day…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"I didn't know you had an appointment today. Is everything okay?" Lindsey's voice asked as I waited to be seen

"Yeah, having my stitches out" I informed her "I heard you and Joe rowing this morning"

"Sorry" she sighed, sitting down next to me "I think I'm gonna move out"

"Why?" I asked, shocked

"I think Joe and I rushed into everything too soon" she admitted "the engagement, the moving in together, everything. I think we just need some time apart"

"Are you sure you're not doing it for any other reason?" I inquired

"Such as?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, nothing. Joe's gonna move heaven and earth to stop you, you know that, right?" I asked

"Yeah, but my mind's made up, Fred. I'll see you later" she replied, kissing my cheek as she disappeared off back to work

LINDSEY'S POV:

Thankfully when I arrived home from my shift Joe wasn't home so I made my way upstairs to start packing immediately. Hopefully he wasn't doing a repeat of last night or tonight was going to be spectacularly messy and I was glad I wasn't planning on being around to witness it. As I put my things into my suitcase my mind ran back to mine and Freddie's conversation at the hospital…

"_Are you sure you're not doing it for any other reason?"_

Was I doing it for another reason? I didn't know. I really didn't...

"So you were serious about going then?" Freddie's voice questioned, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah" I informed him as I turned to face him "I can't stay here anymore"

"Why not? You and Joe will work things through. You always do" he sighed

"Maybe things aren't as simple as you think they are" I admitted, pursing my lips together

"What do you mean by that?" he asked "Linds, talk to me, please"

"It doesn't matter, Fred. I'm going, end of" I informed him "you can't stop me and neither can Joe"

"I'm not gonna" he admitted "if you wanna go, you go. You need to get your head straight, I understand that"

"Why did we have to move here?" I inquired, sighing heavily as I sat down on the end of the bed

"Where did that come from?" he questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and as was becoming the norm nowadays, I started to relax instantly

"Everything's been such a drama since we got here, Fred" I sighed "Joe and me, the miscarriage, you getting hurt. None of that would've happened back down South"

"You don't know that for sure, Linds" he replied, his fingertips trailing up and down my arm

I looked up at him and it felt as though a magnet was drawing me to him, and once again, my lips met his, but instead of pushing me away, this time he didn't, his hand moving up to cup my cheek…

"And that definitely wouldn't happen if we were still down South" I proclaimed, pushing him away a couple of minutes later "I should go. Tell Joe I'm sorry, yeah?"

"For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Everything" I sighed, zipping up my suitcase and leaving the room


	7. Chapter 7

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_Hey Fred, don't tell Joe I've been in contact, I'm ignoring his calls if you're wondering. Just wanted you to know I'm okay and settled with a friend at work. Thanks for everything. See you soon x"_

I smiled at my phone and typed a message back…

"_Yeah, I kinda guessed seeing as though he's just thrown his phone across the kitchen. I know you don't wanna hear it but you guys are gonna have to speak sooner or later. Thanks for letting me know you're okay, I appreciate it. See you soon x"_

"What're you smiling at? Has Linds contacted you?" Joe questioned

"Nope, not heard from her since she left" I informed him, standing up and taking my breakfast bowl to the sink "I'll go and get changed"

"Why? You're supposed to be off work for another two weeks?" he asked

"I'm going bonkers stuck in here" I admitted "and if it helps, you can put me on light duties"

Nodding my head… "I could do with a hand. Zig's no use"

"When is he ever?" I inquired "give me ten"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I smiled as I checked my phone, seeing Freddie's text on my break. Locking my keypad I set my phone down on the table next to me, my phone starting to ring as I was about to eat lunch…

"Hi" I greeted Freddie "where's Joe?"

"I've come home for lunch. I just wanted to check you're really okay?" he questioned

"I really am thanks. How're you? No more fights, I hope?" I inquired

"Nope, we're good. He's really down though, Linds" he admitted

"It's his own, stupid fault" I informed him "but I will talk to him soon, I promise. I just need time to get my head clear. How about we meet up tonight?"

"Just you and me?" he asked

"Yeah, why not?! We're still mates, aren't we?" I inquired

"Yeah, course. But I thought you wanted some space" he admitted

"From Joe, not from the rest of you. Shall we say The Dog? Half seven?" I suggested

"Sounds great. Oh and Linds, before you go, I'm glad you're okay" he replied

"Thanks, Fred" I sighed "I'll see you later"

FREDDIE'S POV:

After dinner that evening, I headed out to The Dog to meet Lindsey, thankful that no one had questioned where I was going. Spotting Lindsey at the bar, I sat down next to her, hugging her as she turned to face me…

"How's things at home then?" she questioned as we each took a sip of our drink

"Tense" I admitted "it's like walking on eggshells around Joe"

"That's my fault" she sighed "even when I'm not there I'm still causing trouble"

"Don't blame yourself" I begged "you and I both know what Joe's like"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I had moved away from the bar as the pub got busier that evening, locating to a table in the corner so we could chat without all the noise…

"This looks cosy" Joe's voice interrupted us as we were in the middle of a conversation

"It's not what it looks like, mate" Freddie informed him "we just bumped into each other here"

"You really think I'm gonna believe that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Joe, it's the truth" I assured him "I was in here, Freddie was in here, two friends having a drink, that's it. What do you want anyway?"

"The chance to talk. You owe me that much" he informed me

"I don't owe you anything" I replied "you haven't even apologised to me for accusing me of cheating"

"What?" Freddie interjected "you accused her of cheating?"

"It's okay, Fred" I assured him, smiling at him thankfully "so, am I going to get that apology?"

"No, no it's not okay" Freddie proclaimed "Joe, you don't realise how lucky you are sometimes. Linds loves the bones of you"

"Freddie, stay out of this, I'm warning you" Joe hissed

"What are you gonna do if I don't? Hit me again? Go on, do it" I demanded

"Why does everything have to turn to violence with you?" Lindsey questioned, helping me to my feet as Frankie hurried over with a first aid kit

"He riled me, everyone saw it" Joe sighed, running his hands over his face

"He was sticking up for me, looking out for me" I replied "just go, Joe. Come on, Fred, sit down"

"It really hurts" he admitted

"I'm not surprised" I sighed as I opened the first aid kit and started to clean him up "does your head hurt? Anywhere else?"

"My lips. Maybe you should kiss them better?" he suggested

"Ha-ha" I sighed as I continued to wipe at his bloody nose, his free hand squeezing mine

"Not here, Fred" I replied, removing his hand from mine, placing it on his shoulder instead

"Linds" he stated

"I said no, Freddie" I informed him "there you go, all done. Let's get you home"

**So yet another moment between the two, and cheeky chap Freddie – what happens next?**


	8. Chapter 8

"_You want this as much as I do, Linds"_

"_I'm thinking of you, Fred. If this happens, your family are gonna hate you"_

"_I don't care, as long as I've got you. You need to do what makes you happy, Linds"_

"_I can't, Freddie. I can't tear you and your brothers apart"_

_I barely had time to comprehend what was happening before his lips were on mine, his hands cupping my cheeks. Involuntarily I found myself winding my arms around his neck, a groan escaping his lips as I ran my fingers through the back of his hair. We pulled away a few minutes later, resting our foreheads together…_

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. What the hell was that?!

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, I'll be fine going on my own. Yes, I promise, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" I assured Mum that morning as I made my way down the stairs

"Are you sure though? I hate the thought of you sitting there on your own" she sighed

"I'll be fine, and I'll come and see you as soon as I'm done. It's only a check-up anyway, nothing major" I assured her "I'll see you in a couple of hours"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was making my way down the corridor to cubicles when I saw Freddie sat waiting. Sighing, I inhaled and exhaled, continuing to walk, hoping he wouldn't see me…

"Linds" his voice proclaimed just as I thought I was past without him seeing me

"Hi" I greeted him, turning back to face him "I was in a world of my own. You okay?"

"Yeah, just here for a check-up" he informed me "but they're running an hour behind. I don't suppose you fancy getting a coffee, do you?"

I glanced at the clock and then at my watch, deliberating over whether I should or not because of my dream…

"Yeah, why not" I replied "let me just dump these in the office. Give me five minutes"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey was quiet the whole walk to the canteen, and as I arrived back at the table with our drinks, she smiled and then bowed her head again…

"What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out for her hand

"Nothing" she replied, pulling her hand away as I was about to touch it

"Linds, I know you" I sighed "I know when there's something wrong"

"Can we just talk about something else please?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, the weather then. It's pouring with rain as always. Now the truth" I stated

"Freddie, you really don't wanna know" she admitted, running her hands over her face

"You're going back to Joe, aren't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, no way" she proclaimed

"Then you're moving?" I inquired

"No, not that either" she replied

"Then what is it, Linds?" I asked "just tell me"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Then what is it, Linds? Just tell me"_

"I had a dream about you last night" I admitted "and it was a dream I shouldn't have had"

"Why? What happened?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Like you can't guess" I sighed "we kissed. Well no, you kissed me"

"How was it?" he asked, a smirk on his face

"Fred" I proclaimed "can you be serious please?"

"Okay, sorry. I don't see what the big deal is?" he inquired

"The big deal is I'm your brother's ex-fiancé, I shouldn't be having dreams like that" I replied

"Ex, Linds. You're his ex. You're not together so there's no harm done" he stated

"No harm done? You think it's that simple, don't you?" I questioned "I can't get you out of my head, Freddie, not since I kissed you after the miscarriage"

"Maybe you shouldn't have kissed me then" he sighed

"I wanted to" I mumbled

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I wanted to. I wanted to kiss you. I had for a while. Since before that" I informed him

"Well this is all new, isn't it?" he questioned

"Come on, Fred, like you didn't know" I sighed "just like I didn't know you had feelings for me too"

He swallowed a lump in his throat and took a sip of his drink… "You knew?"

"Of course I knew" I replied

"Why didn't you say anything?" he inquired

"I thought it was just a crush. Something you'd get over" I admitted "but then when you were brought in after being stabbed" I hesitated before continuing, his hand entwining with mine, our eyes locking "I knew I couldn't deny how I felt anymore"

"Is that part of the reason you ended things with Joe?" he asked

"Maybe, I don't know. My head's still a mess" I sighed "but I do know there's nothing more for me and Joe"

"You sure?" he questioned "I mean after everything you guys have been through?"

"Here I am telling you how I feel about you and you're asking if there's a way back for Joe and me, why, Fred?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"He's my brother, Linds" he sighed "and he loves you to bits. I just don't wanna see him hurt"

"Whatever happens, he's gonna be hurt" I replied, squeezing his hand that was entwined with mine "I knew from the minute he punched you there was nothing left for us"

He smiled weakly and stroked his thumb over my knuckle, my legs turning to jelly as he did, his gaze so intense I thought I could melt… "So what happens now?"

**I'm such a meanie for leaving it there, aren't I? So Lindsey's admitted she has feelings for Freddie, so what does happen now?**


	9. Chapter 9

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was just about to head into Price Slice when I heard Sandy call my name. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I turned to her and forced a smile onto my face…

"Hi, Sandy" I greeted her

"Hi, love" she mirrored "do you have time for a drink? I've got something to ask you"

"I was just about to get myself some lunch and head back to work" I admitted "sorry"

"Surely you can spare me half an hour?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I sighed and glanced at my watch. I was meant to be meeting Freddie at the garage seeing as though Joe was out all day. Sighing again, I nodded, signalling yes…

"Brilliant" she proclaimed "come on, I'll buy you a slice of cake or a croissant"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was waiting for Lindsey to arrive at the garage seeing as though Joe was out all day when my phone vibrated, signalling I had a message. Moving away from the car I was working on and into the office, I smiled as I saw Lindsey's picture on-screen, signalling it was her who'd text me…

"_Sorry, your Mum's ambushed me into lunch, something about helping her? I'll see you when I can x"_

"_It'll be about Robbie's welcome home party. Want me to come and join? X"_

"_Would you? Lifesaver x"_

I locked up the garage and made my way through the car park and into the pub, Lindsey smiling at me as she saw me enter…

"Oh hi, Freddie, love. You gonna come and join us?" she questioned

"Yeah" I informed her "do you both want a drink? Same again?"

"Please, love" she replied, smiling as she and Lindsey went back to talking

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie sat himself down next to me, setting my orange juice down in front of me and Sandy's white wine in front of her. Taking a sip of his beer he wrapped his arm around my chair, his hand subtly brushing up and down my arm, making me smile…

"You are gonna be there on Saturday, right?" Sandy questioned as she got her things together

"I don't know whether it'd be awkward or not, Sandy" I admitted

"It won't be, and I'll make sure Joe's on his best behaviour" she assured me "you're still a part of the family, Lindsey. You've got to be there"

I glanced at Freddie and he smiled. Turning back to Sandy, I nodded… "I'll be there"

"Finally" Freddie sighed, kissing me softly as I turned back to him

"Fred" I proclaimed

"What? No one saw. I checked" he assured me "how long till you have to be back at work?"

"Fifteen minutes" I informed him "and ten minutes of them will be spent walking. Fancy keeping me company?"

He nodded and we left the pub, arriving at the hospital ten minutes later…

"So when do I see you next?" he asked

"Tonight if you can get away?" I inquired "I'll have the place to myself. My workmate's got a date"

"So have you" he informed me "I'll bring Chinese and a film"

"As long as it's nothing gory or too action-packed?" I asked

Nodding his head, he glanced around again and kissed me quickly, leaving a smile on my face as I made my way into the hospital…

**Thought I'd give you all a cute chapter before Joe starts trying to win Lindsey back…**


	10. Chapter 10

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I hear Mum's invited you to Robbie's homecoming, are you coming?" Joe asked as I stood at the bar of The Dog

"Yep, I'll be there" I informed him, pursing my lips together nervously "was there something else?"

"How about we go out for dinner? Try and fix things between us?" he suggested

I swallowed as Freddie walked into the pub… "No, Joe. It's over"

"Linds" he sighed as I made my way out of the doors, smiling at Freddie as I left

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What did you say to her?" I questioned as I reached Joe at the bar

"None of your business" he proclaimed "two beers please, Sienna"

"Orange juice for me, thanks. I've got work to do" I informed her, smiling thankfully

"Work?" Joe questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, at the business we're trying to keep afloat. I helped a girl out today in the car park. Told her to ring her breakdown cover and bring the motor into us" I explained

"Get in there" he proclaimed, slapping my back

I sighed and put a fake smile onto my face, taking a sip of my orange juice…

"Hello" a customer asked into the office as I was working in the garage

"Hi, Holly, wasn't it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I walked over to her

"Yeah" she replied "how's my car doing?"

"The battery needed charging, that's all" I informed her "all done, and free of charge"

"I can't let you do that" she admitted "how about I buy you a drink instead?"

"No, I've got too much on" I stated "seriously, it's fine"

"Okay. Well how about I pay you some other way then?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

LINDSEY'S POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Freddie with another girl in the garage. She was kissing him, and he was reciprocating. Hurrying away before I was seen, I bumped straight into Joe…

"What's up?" he asked worriedly, holding onto my shoulders so I couldn't move

"Nothing. Listen, what you said about that dinner, I'd love to" I informed him

"Yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I mirrored "The Dog, 7:00pm?" I suggested

Nodding his head, he smiled and I reciprocated, shrugging his grasp off me as I hurried off back to work…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I arrived at Lindsey's, and just as I was about to knock on the door her flatmate opened up…

"You must be Freddie, Lindsey's not back yet. Do you want to wait?" she asked

"I could be anyone and you're really gonna let me wait in your flat?" I questioned

"Life's about taking risks" she replied "go on in. I'm sure she'll be back soon"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I entered the flat later that evening, not really wanting to go for dinner with Joe. Dumping my keys on the side and throwing my handbag down, I made my way into the living room…

"What're you doing here?" I inquired as I saw Freddie sat on the sofa

"Our meal and film night, remember?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Thought you'd be too busy with the blonde" I muttered, folding my arms across my chest

"The blonde? Oh you mean Holly? Linds, she was just a customer" he informed me

"Do you kiss all your customers?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She kissed me, and I pushed her away. Linds, I promise" he proclaimed

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I asked

"Remember me telling you about the fire Joe was gonna start?" he inquired

I nodded, signalling yes…

"Joe told me to keep quiet, Linds, but I didn't, I came and I told you straight away because I couldn't lie to you. I wouldn't lie to you" he explained "so why would I lie to you now?"

"So you can have the best of both worlds?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Is that really what you think?" he inquired

"I don't know, maybe" I admitted, sighing heavily "you can't blame me though, Fred"

"Lindsey, you know how long I've wanted to be with you for" he replied "answer me, why would I do anything to mess that up?"

I looked into his eyes, sighing heavily again. He wouldn't. Leaning forward I kissed him softly, sighing as he pulled me into his body…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"We can't" Lindsey sighed, pulling away, resting her forehead against mine

I smiled as I heard a soft moan escape her mouth as I stroked her cheek and ran it down her neck… "How about food and a film instead then?"

"Are you sure?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I wanna be with you, Linds. Whenever you're ready is fine by me" I replied

**So close, and Lindsey ditched Joe for Freddie. Thought you'd like that…**


	11. Chapter 11

FREDDIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, Lindsey's body pressed against mine, her leg entwined around mine and her arm around my waist. I smiled to myself as I watched her sleep for a few more minutes and then glanced at the time. I had to go if I wanted to make it back to the house in time without any questions being asked. Reluctantly I eased Lindsey onto her side of the bed and eased myself out, quickly dressing and leaving the flat…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I awoke as my alarm sounded, groaning as I turned over, moving to snuggle into Freddie, finding his side of the bed cold and empty. Confused as to where he could be, I switched my alarm off and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my body. As I walked through the empty flat my phone vibrated, a text from Freddie…

"_Sorry I had to leave this morning. Didn't want Mum and co asking questions. See you after your shift? X"_

"_I was wondering where you'd got to. Yeah, that'd be nice. See you then x"_

Smiling, I locked my keypad and made my way into the bathroom to shower, needing to get organised for work…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hook up with that blonde then, did you?" Joe asked as I walked into the kitchen

"What blonde?" Mum questioned before I had chance to answer

"No, I crashed on a mate's sofa after one too many. We got any painkillers?" I inquired

"What's the matter? Is it your side?" Mum asked worriedly

"No, I've just got a headache. Bit hungover" I explained "I'm gonna get to the garage, see you later"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was paying for my bits in Price Slice when Joe walked in and over to me…

"You could've at least phoned to say you weren't turning up" he sighed

"Excuse me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You agreed to have dinner with me and then you stood me up?" he questioned

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Joe" I sighed "it was such a busy shift at work I just crashed when I got home"

"How about dinner tonight then?" he suggested

"I can't, I have plans" I admitted "we'll definitely do it though, I promise"

"Call me" he stated as I hurried out of Price Slice

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey made her way out of the hospital and over to me when her shift had finished…

"I hate sneaking around" she admitted, glancing around before pecking my lips softly

"It won't be for long" I replied, cupping her cheek in my hand "anyway, it's exciting"

"For you maybe" she sighed, bowing her head "I hate lying to Joe"

"Has he said something to you?" I asked, bringing her chin up so her face met mine

"I saw him at Price Slice. He's still adamant he and I do dinner, he thinks there's a chance for us, Fred, and there isn't" she explained "we just need to tell him"

"If you're sure that's what you want?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, because I don't wanna hurt him, and I don't wanna rip you and your brothers apart" she admitted "but we need to do something. We can't keep doing this. It's not fair"

"What do you suggest we do then?" I asked

"I don't know" she sighed, resting her forehead against my chest, my arms wrapping around her

**Poor Lindsey – what are she and Freddie gonna do?**


	12. Chapter 12

"So my brother slept with someone else, did he? Always knew he'd stray" Robbie chuckled "at least it gives me and you the chance to hook up now, eh, Linds?"

"Robbie, stop being an idiot" Freddie sighed as he took a sip of his beer, glancing at me

"I'm just joking" he replied "who rattled your cage anyway?"

"Why don't you go and mingle?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow "this is your party, after all"

Glancing suspiciously at the both of us, he walked off, leaving Freddie and I alone…

"Sorry about him" he sighed

"I know what he's like" I chuckled "it's fine"

"Are you sure?" he questioned, entwining his hand with mine under the table

I nodded… "I think I should tell Joe tonight"

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" he asked

"It's best to do it in a room full of people. He can't fly off the handle then" I replied

"Linds, this is Joe we're talking about. He'll fly off the handle anywhere. You saw him in The Dog" he sighed

"Are you saying you don't want me to tell him?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I do. I just think you should wait for a better time" he admitted

"When is there ever gonna be a better time, Fred?" I questioned "when we're old and grey? No. It needs to happen tonight"

I was in the kitchen on my own a little while later, everyone else in the living room. Pouring myself another drink, I went to leave the room when Joe walked in…

"You enjoying yourself?" he asked as he grabbed himself another beer from the fridge

"Yeah, are you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah. It's good to have Robbie back. What's the matter, Linds?" he inquired

I pursed my lips together nervously… "I have something to tell you, and you're not gonna like it"

"You're moving back down to Essex, aren't you?" he questioned

"No. I'm seeing someone else. I wanted you to be the first to know" I informed him

"Whoever he is, he's a lucky guy, Linds" he replied, smiling at me weakly

"Do you not even wanna know who it is?" I asked

"Do I know him?" he inquired

I swallowed and nodded… "Yeah, yeah, you know him really well"

"Oh God, it's Browning, isn't it?" he questioned

"Are you serious?! After everything I've been through with the sleaze? Mercedes is welcome to him. No, it's someone closer to home" I admitted

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen, unaware Lindsey was telling Joe about us…

"_No, it's someone closer to home"_

I looked at both Joe and Lindsey, Lindsey's eyes frightened, Joe's eyes dark with rage…

"Him? My own brother? Are you actually kidding me, Linds?" he proclaimed

**So Joe knows, what's gonna happen now?**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Him? My own brother? Are you actually kidding me, Linds?"_

LINDSEY'S POV:

Before any of us had chance to speak again, Sandy made her way into the room…

"What's going on?" she questioned

"Why don't you ask your precious Freddie and precious Lindsey?" Joe proclaimed

"I don't care who tells me what's going on but I want someone to. Now" she demanded

"I'm seeing Freddie" I mumbled, bowing my head

"I don't think I heard that right" she chuckled "did you just say you're seeing Freddie?"

"Yeah she did, Mum" Freddie replied before I had chance to speak again

"This is some sort of party game, right?" she asked, glancing between the three of us

"Nope, no joke" I informed her "Freddie and I are together"

"I knew it" Robbie proclaimed as he walked into the room

"Clear off, Robert" Sandy hissed "now we're all going to sit down and talk like adults"

"What about the party?" Freddie asked

"I think that can wait, don't you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

Freddie, Joe, myself and Sandy took seats at the breakfast bar, silence falling upon us…

"So who's gonna start? Lindsey? Freddie? Wanna enlighten us as to how this started?" Sandy asked

"I think I can hazard a guess" Joe sighed, running his hands over his face

"How do you think it happened then?" I questioned, turning to face him "I'd love to know"

"He took advantage of you when you miscarried our baby, didn't he? He got under your skin and inside your head" he replied

"No, actually" I stated "you're wrong. I made the first move, when he came and supported me when I couldn't get in touch with you. I kissed him and regretted it, but then you started to doubt me and we started rowing, you even accused me of cheating"

"You did what?" Sandy interjected, cutting me off

"He accused me of sleeping with a colleague, and to this day I haven't got an apology" I informed her

"I don't think you deserve one now" she replied "so then what happened?"

"My feelings just started to grow as things got worse and worse between me and Joe" I explained "one thing lead to another and it just sorta happened. I don't regret it though and I'm not going to apologise"

I caught Freddie's eye and he smiled at me, a smile which I reciprocated…

"And you haven't, you know?" she inquired, glancing at the both of us

"No" I informed her

"What would be the big deal if we had?" Freddie questioned "I'm single. Linds is single. We're adults and it's what we want"

"You two make me sick" Joe scoffed, ignoring Sandy's calls to come back as he left the house

"What're you thinking, Mum?" Freddie questioned, breaking the awkward silence between us

"I'm thinking about whether I should go after your brother or leave him to cool off" she admitted

"Leave him" I stated

"As much as I want to take your advice, forgive me if I don't" she replied "I'm off to find him, and by the time I'm back, I want you gone. Both of you"

"You're throwing me out?" Freddie asked, raising an eyebrow as Sandy stood up

"It's the only way, Fred, I'm sorry" she sighed, running her hands through her hair as she walked out

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was in shock as Mum left the room. Lindsey smiled at me reassuringly and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, resting her head on my shoulder…

"Shall we pack you some things and you can come back to mine?" she suggested

I nodded and smiled at her, walking backwards as I led her from the room…

**So Sandy's thrown Freddie out, and Joe hasn't really reacted. Biding his time?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Please don't hate me…**

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Why are you even going in?" I questioned Freddie as he organised himself for work

"I'm not going to hide away like we've done something wrong, Linds" he replied

"But why don't you just stay here and give Joe time to calm down?" I suggested

"Stop worrying, will you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow "I'll be fine and I'll see you tonight"

I bit my bottom lip nervously, a smile breaking onto my face as Freddie pulled my lip away and kissed me softly…

"I'll be fine" he assured me "I can handle Joe"

Running my hand over his face I kissed him gently and smiled, snuggling back down into bed as he left the flat…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joe questioned as I walked into the garage that morning

"Working" I informed him "we've all got a share in this place, remember?"

"Yeah I remember, unfortunately" he sighed "just stay as far away from me as possible"

I sighed heavily and made my way into the office…

"Why did you do it?" Joe asked a little while later

"Why did I do what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Don't play dumb with me. Why Lindsey? You could have your pick of women, Fred" he replied

"You really wanna know?" I questioned

He nodded, signalling yes…

"You're not gonna like it" I informed him "I've been in love with her for years, Joe. I'm sorry but it's the truth. I had no idea she reciprocated my feelings until after she miscarried and things started going wrong for you two"

"Would you have ever acted on your feelings for her if she'd kept the baby?" he inquired

"No" I replied

"How would you have managed?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I don't know" I admitted "I would've coped somehow. I am sorry, Joe"

"No you're not. I can tell by your face" he informed me "you've always wanted to be better than me and now you've got my woman, you're overjoyed"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, going back to the car I was working on…

"What the hell are you doing?" I proclaimed, trying to push him off of me as he grabbed me by the scruff of my neck, pushing my back up against the car

"Teaching you a lesson" he informed me "you don't take what's not yours"

"She wasn't yours" I replied "why do you keep forgetting that? You were over"

I was sent flying to the floor and before I had chance to get up to defend myself, Joe was on top of me, punching me. There was nothing I could do to defend myself, and soon, thankfully, I felt everything go black…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Zig, hi, what's up? What? Okay, I'll be right there" I informed him, hurrying out of Price Slice and round to the garage, my legs turning to jelly as I saw Freddie lying on the floor unconscious "what the hell happened here?"

"Ask him" Ziggy sighed "we've phoned the ambulance and they're on their way"

"Thanks, Zig. What the hell have you done, Joe?" I questioned, walking over to him where he was cleaning himself up

"Teaching him a lesson" he informed me "I didn't mean to go this far though"

"Oh really? Why didn't you stop when he passed out then?" I proclaimed

"Linds" Jason stated "the ambulance is here"

"Don't you dare come to the hospital. You've done enough damage" I informed him

"Linds" he sighed

"No, Joe" I proclaimed "I'm going with the man I love to the hospital"

"We'll follow you, Linds" Ziggy informed me as Freddie was put onto a stretcher

I nodded… "Just make sure he stays away"

Nodding, I smiled and squeezed his hand, climbing into the ambulance too…

**Is Freddie going to be okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

LINDSEY'S POV:

All I could do was watch as Freddie was rushed through into the A&E department of the hospital for scans and tests. I stood frozen to the spot, letting myself be moved to the nearby waiting area by Ziggy as he, Jason and Robbie joined me…

"Where's your Mum? She needs to be here" I questioned

"I phoned her on the way in" Jason informed me "she's on her way now. What happened?"

"I don't know, Jase" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"You really love him, don't you?" Ziggy asked

"I think so, yeah" I replied, smiling weakly

"Then we're happy for you, right, boys?" he questioned his younger brothers

"Thanks, Zig" I sighed; relieved they were accepting of us

"I'm guessing he and Joe were fighting over you then?" Sandy inquired as she walked into the room

"I'm guessing so, yeah" I informed her "I didn't know this would happen though, Sandy"

"You know Joe has a temper when he's betrayed" she proclaimed "how could you not predict this?"

"I didn't think Joe would go as far as to knock his own brother unconscious and put him in hospital" I admitted "this isn't my fault, Sandy"

"It's not her fault, Mum" Ziggy interjected before Sandy could speak again "we all know what Joe's like. You included. You can't blame Lindsey"

After being given an update on Freddie's condition after he'd had surgery to stop the bleeding on his brain and the bleeding in his stomach around his stab wound we were allowed to see him…

"What do I have to say to make you wake up this time?" I questioned as I made my way into the room "you and me, we're only just getting started, Freddie, so don't you be leaving me just yet, not after everything we've done to be together. I need you in my life. Your brothers need you in their life. Your Mum can't lose a son; I can't lose the man I love. So wake up when you're ready"

"I think you and I need to have a little chat" Sandy admitted, her voice startling me

"What about?" I questioned, turning to face her

"This" she informed me "let's go for a walk"

I leant down and kissed Freddie's forehead, stroking some hair from his face before picking up my handbag, following Sandy from the room…

"You really love my son, don't you?" she asked after we'd walked in silence for a minute or two

I nodded, signalling yes…

"How long have you felt this way for?" she asked

"A while" I admitted "since he supported me through the miscarriage. Maybe even before then"

"And does he feel the same way about you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I think so. I hope so" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously

"I don't know what I'd do if he died" she admitted

"Neither do I" I mirrored "Sandy, I really am sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, darling" she replied

"I do. I've torn your family apart" I sighed

"Joe always lets his temper get the better of him" she informed me "you should know that"

"I didn't think he'd do this though" I admitted "my heart almost stopped beating when I arrived and saw him lying there on the floor. It broke my heart"

"How did Joe seem?" she asked

"I knew he felt guilty and angry with himself, but I can't forgive him, not until I know Freddie's going to be okay" I informed her

"Go back to him and get him to wake up, love, please" she begged "we can't lose him"

"Sandy, you won't" I assured her "he's a fighter. One of the strongest men I know"

"Just go to him, love, and make sure you look after him" she stated, smiling warmly at me

"Does this mean…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"You love my son and my son loves you. I'll sort Joe" she replied "now go"

**So after a heart-to-heart, Sandy has accepted the relationship. Will Freddie be okay? And how frigging adorable have they been in this week's episodes? **❤❤❤


	16. Chapter 16

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie had been in a coma for a week, the doctors doing regular tests on him to make sure he was in no more danger…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as his room door opened, Joe appearing

"He's my brother. You can't keep me away" he replied

"No, but I can" Sandy's voice informed him "take a look at him, Joe. Go on"

"How come he's not awake?" he questioned, glancing between us both

"We don't know" I admitted "can you just go please?"

"Mum?" he asked turning to face Sandy

"Lindsey's right, Joe, you need to go, and don't come back" she replied, stepping into the room

"But, he's my brother" he stated, shocked

"You should've thought about that before you put him in here" Ziggy interjected as he made his way into the room, followed by Jason and Robbie, Robbie handing me a bag of clean clothes

"Do you all feel that way?" he questioned, glancing between us all

We all stayed silent and I turned to Freddie, placing my hand in his, stroking my thumb across his knuckle…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was coming round, I knew I was. I could hear Lindsey and Ziggy talking…

"_Thank you for being so supportive"_

"_I always knew you were too good for Joe"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, really. Much more suited to our Fred. Both like Manchester United, neither of you take yourselves too seriously and I've never seen Freddie so happy. I knew there was a girl on the scene"_

"_What did you think when you found out it was me?"_

"_I was shocked, obviously, but as it sunk in I realised I wasn't surprised"_

"_So you're really okay with it?"_

"_Yeah, I really am"_

LINDSEY'S POV:

I smiled at Ziggy as he told me he was okay with mine and Freddie's relationship, my gaze shooting down to Freddie's hand as it squeezed mine…

"Fred, if you can hear me squeeze my hand again" I begged, hoping I wasn't just imagining it

He did it again and I shot up… "Go and get a doctor, Zig"

Hurrying out the room, Ziggy did as I asked and I looked at Freddie, stroking some hair from his face… "All you have to do now is open your eyes, Fred. Come on, you can do it"

"Hey, beautiful" he greeted me, smiling at me weakly "long time, no see"

"Very funny" I sighed "how you feeling?"

"Like I've had seven bells knocked out of me" he admitted "can you get me a drink please?"

"Yeah, just wait till the doctors checked you over" I replied

After the doctor had checked Freddie over and a nurse had been in to take some of the tubes from his body out, Ziggy and I both helped him sit up, and I poured him some water, setting it down on the table beside his bed as I sat myself back down…

"You gave us quite a scare there, bruv" Ziggy admitted

"I'm getting good at doing that nowadays, aren't I?" he asked, flashing a weak smile at me

"Yeah" I replied "you need to stop. Are you in pain?"

"A bit, bit I'm okay, honestly" he assured me "so what have I missed out on?"

**So Freddie's awake, how long till he gets home? And what will happen when he gets there?**


	17. Chapter 17

"The doctors have told you not to strain yourself" I proclaimed as I walked into Freddie's hospital room, seeing him getting himself dressed "what're you doing anyway?"

"I was coming to find you" he informed me "I know it's not romantic but I was going to take you for lunch in the canteen"

"You don't have to do that; I'll bring us something up. Anyway, you need to rest" I replied "so back to bed, now"

"Linds, you know me, I'm going bonkers just being laid in bed" he admitted, sighing heavily

"The doctor said you need to rest, that way you can come home quicker" I stated "I've got something to tell you"

"What's the matter?" he asked, patting the space on the bed next to him as he climbed back in

"Your Mum asked Joe to move out" I informed him "after what he did to you, she and your brothers can't stand to be around him, and she wants us to move back in so she can take care of you"

"You're the only one I want to take care of me" he sighed "how did Joe take moving out?"

"She didn't go into much detail about it" I replied "but he understands why"

"I don't blame him for this" he admitted

"You don't? Fred, he could've killed you" I proclaimed, shocked

"Yeah, and I stole his girlfriend" he sighed, running his hands over his face

"You didn't steal me" I stated, entwining my hands with his "I chose you. I wanted to be with you. I still do"

I smiled as he beckoned me towards him, his hand cupping my cheek as he kissed me softly…

"I love you" I whispered, pursing my lips together nervously as I watched his face

"I love you too" he mirrored, the smile on his face widening as he spoke, our lips connecting again

FREDDIE'S POV:

It felt good to be home, and when I say home, I mean home. After much deliberation about sleeping arrangements, Robbie had been moved into Lindsey and Joe's old room, and Lindsey and I had a room to ourselves in the form of mine and Robbie's old room…

"This room stinks" she sighed as we walked in "did you never think to open a window?"

"It's the smell of man, babe" I chuckled, smirking at her as she turned to face me, her eyebrow raised

"Of course it is" she replied "how does it feel to be home?"

"Really good. At least I don't have to fear I'll be poisoned" I informed her

"The hospital food isn't that bad" she chuckled "you do over-exaggerate"

I smiled and kissed her softly, flopping back onto the bed as I watched her begin to unpack my bag…

"I'll go and put this lot for wash" she informed me "and I'll bring you up some painkillers, yeah?"

"How do you know I'm in pain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Because I know you, Freddie Roscoe" she replied, kissing me softly "I'll be back in a minute"

**Cuteness from our favourite Hollyoaks couple, what next?**


	18. Chapter 18

"I stink" Freddie proclaimed the next morning

"Well, I didn't wanna say anything" I admitted, pursing my lips together to hide the smirk

"Yeah, thanks very much" he sighed "I need a shower"

"You can't" I informed him "the doctor said no stress. How about a bath instead?"

"Baths are for girls" he stated

"No they're not" I chuckled "how about I run you one and then help you get sorted?"

"My own private nurse?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get" I replied

"Well if that's the case then a bath sounds great" he informed me

I smiled and kissed him softly, grabbing my dressing gown from the chair before making my way out of the room and into the bathroom, starting to run the bath. I returned to the room a couple of minutes later, Freddie having managed to ease himself up into a sitting position. Making my way over to the bed, I helped him onto his feet, and wrapped my arm around his waist as we made our way across the landing and into the bathroom…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey helped me undress and gently, I eased myself into the bath with her help. I watched her as she moved around the bathroom, grabbing various things from the shelves, returning to the side of the bath. I watched her as she knelt down, soaking the flannel in some water before squeezing a generous amount of my shower gel onto the material, helping me sit forward so she could wash my back…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie's back, chest, arms and underarms had been washed and for a few moments I sat in a daze, just watching him sat in the bath. Smiling to myself as an idea came to mind, I stood up, undressing myself before climbing in too, sitting opposite him…

"Didn't realise this was part of the nurse service" he admitted, smiling at me softly

"Figured I need a bath too, so why not save water and have one together? You okay?" I asked

"I should be asking you that question. Are you sure we're not rushing this?" he questioned, a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I saw his eyes graze over my body

"I'm sure" I replied, leaning forward to kiss him softly, my hands brushing down his chest, stopping as I reached his snail trail "can I?"

"Can you what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Like you don't know" I chuckled, taking his length in my hand, stroking it gently, a smile creeping onto my face as his head fell back against the wall and a moan escaped his lips

FREDDIE'S POV:

Whenever a girl had done this to me before, it had never had the same affect on me like it did when Lindsey was doing it. I was so close to coming apart and her hand hadn't been working very long. My head tipped back against the wall again and a chuckle escaped her lips as she ran her thumb over the head. I felt the water move around my body and I opened my eyes, watching her move towards me, her lips pressing to mine, her hand continuing to work on my length…

LINDSEY'S POV:

A sigh of relief escaped from Freddie's mouth into mine as he came. I pulled away from him and sat back in my place opposite him…

"Was that okay?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I pursed my lips together nervously

"It was more than okay. Just wish I could return the favour" he admitted, sighing heavily

"Soon" I assured him, cupping his cheek in my hand "we should probably get out now"

Nodding his head in agreement, I climbed out of the bath and grabbed two towels from the drying rack attached to the wall. I wrapped one around myself quickly and held another one out for Freddie as he gently eased himself up and out of the bath, stepping into it. After making sure the bathroom was clean, we left and made our way back into the bedroom, organising ourselves for the day…

**You can probably tell where things are heading them wise now, right?**


	19. Chapter 19

Freddie and I were laid in bed together that night, my back against his front. His hot breath on my shoulder was setting my body alight with goosebumps and I was very much aware of the fact that the hand that had been placed on my waist was moving further and further inwards. His hand splayed the width of my stomach, and I gasped as his hand accidentally on purpose brushed my mound through my pyjama bottoms…

"Sorry" he sighed, pressing a kiss to my shoulder

"No, don't be" I replied, turning around in his embrace "you know how I said soon?"

He nodded, glancing up at me…

"Well how about now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously, his hands winding around my waist tighter

I nodded and stroked his cheek with my hand… "I want you to, Fred"

Smiling at me, he kissed my lips softly, one of his hands moving from my waist, his fingertips trailing across the skin of my side as he moved it to my front, sliding inside my pyjama bottoms…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I watched Lindsey's face, her eyes shutting as my hand grazed her mound beneath her panties. With my free hand and her help, I pushed her pyjama bottoms and panties down to her ankles, my lips pressing against her neck softly as she kicked them off her body. A moan emitted from her lips as I touched her, my thumb brushing over her clit…

"More" she breathed into the skin of my neck, her lips sucking lightly at the skin

She bit down softly on the skin as I pushed a finger into her, her hips bucking in response. Keeping one hand around her waist, I pulled her further into my body as I pushed another finger inside, a whimper escaping her lips…

"What's up?" I asked

"Nothing" she admitted "God, that felt good"

I smirked and kissed her softly, pulling away as her head buried itself into the crook of my neck again. As I began to move my two fingers in and out of her slowly, I listened to her breathing, hearing it falter slightly as I touched a what I'd gathered was sensitive spot inside of her…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie's thumb had began brushing over my clit in time with his fingers moving in and out of me and my orgasm was hurtling towards the finish line. It propelled through my body and my hips bucked relentlessly in response as Freddie kept his fingers moving inside of me, my walls clenching around him. My breathing returned back to normal and I sighed as he pulled his fingers out of me, rolling onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as I tried to comprehend what had just happened…

"What's up?" Freddie questioned a few minutes later, breaking the silence between us

"I don't wanna say" I admitted

"Do you regret letting that happen?" he asked worriedly

I turned to him and cupped his cheeks in my hands, placing a soft kiss on his lips… "God no. I was just thinking about when things like that used to happen between Joe and I"

"Bringing up the topic of my brother is a real mood killer, Linds" he sighed

"If you'd let me finish" I chuckled "he never made me feel the way you just have. I saw stars"

He smiled and let his lips brush mine… "Just imagine what the real thing will be like"

I reciprocated the smile and ran a hand through his hair… "Not now though. Let's just take our time. I don't wanna ruin this"

Nodding in agreement he kissed me softly, pulling me into his embrace, his arm wrapping tightly around my shoulder as my hand draped over his waist, one of my legs tangling with his…

"Night, Linds" he whispered, kissing my hair as he ran his fingers through it

"Night, Fred" I mirrored, letting sleep overcome me

**Thought I'd take the softly, softly approach in the lead up to what's coming. Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

I made my way down the stairs that morning after everyone had gone, not being on shift until this afternoon so I'd enjoyed a lazy morning on my own as Freddie headed off to work. Grabbing the post from the mat I flicked through it, stopping in the middle of the hallway as I saw the letter for myself. I knew exactly what it was. Regaining my composure I walked into the kitchen and set the other post down on the side, inhaling and exhaling a breath before opening my letter…

"_Miss Butterfield, _

_We're pleased to inform that your application for the post of children's nurse has been accepted subject to interview due to take place on the 23 July 2013. _

_Best wishes,_

_Karen Harding"_

TOMORROW, MY INTERVIEW WAS TOMORROW!

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way home for lunch that afternoon, needing to get away from the garage as Joe and Ziggy were both driving me crazy. Things still hadn't been fixed between Joe and I, Ziggy adamant that we should kiss and make up. I walked in through the back door, spotting the post on the side when something caught my eye, a letter addressed to Lindsey…

**I know it's only a short one but the chapter after this one is going to be posted straight after. Enjoy! **


	21. Chapter 21

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way out of the hospital after my shift had finished, smiling as I saw Freddie stood at my car, two bags at his feet…

"What's going on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"Now don't be angry but I found the letter about your promotion" he informed me "so I've booked us a weekend away to celebrate. Nowhere special, just somewhere small but it means some time alone"

"The job's not even guaranteed yet, Fred. I don't wanna jinx it" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You'll smash it, Linds" he assured me, kissing my forehead softly "okay, let's not call it a celebration weekend, let's call it a get away, away from all the drama of here weekend, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled, handing him my car keys to put the bags in the boot...

"You're driving?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as he climbed into the drivers seat "are you sure you'll be okay?"

"We're not going too far. Hop in" he replied, shutting the car door and starting the engine

Doing as he said, I climbed in the passenger seat and we drove off, arriving at a B&B just outside of Chester city centre just under an hour later…

"How did you find out about this place?" I inquired "it's gorgeous"

"Mum might've helped me a little bit" he admitted "she said you'd love it and I agreed"

"You both know me too well" I chuckled "but I do love it. Thank you"

"You're welcome. Shall we head inside?" he questioned

"Yeah, I think we should" I replied as he stifled a yawn "looks like someone needs a rest"

"Nope, not tired" he informed me, climbing out of the car and shrugging it off

"Course not" I stated as he made his way to the boot to grab our bags, handing mine to me

After convincing Freddie to get some sleep, I left the B&B room, knowing this weekend would be the weekend we'd take our relationship to the next level. An hour and a half later I was done, new dress and underwear bought. Arriving back at our B&B room, I smiled as I watched Freddie sleep for a moment before hurrying into the bathroom to change, returning to the room moments later and climbing into bed next to him, watching him sleep…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How long have you been watching me?" I asked Lindsey, my voice addled with sleep

"An hour, maybe a little bit more" she informed me "you feeling okay?"

"Yeah" I replied "what's all this?"

I watched her face as she swallowed and pursed her lips together nervously… "You know how things have been developing between us sexually recently?"

I nodded, signalling yes, tilting her chin up as she started to twiddle with her thumbs, something she did when she was nervous…

"Well I kinda had a plan, but now it's time to put it into action, I'm not so sure" she admitted

"How come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in intrigue

"I'm not sure you want it as much as I do" she replied, sighing heavily

"Linds, you can't even begin to imagine how much I've wanted this to happen so believe me when I say that I really want this" I informed her "I want this so badly. Taking things slow has killed me but I've done it for you, I've done it for us because like you, I don't wanna ruin it. So why don't we just go with the flow and see where it takes us, yeah?"

"If you're sure?" she asked

"Better put this plan of yours into action, hadn't you?" I inquired

Nodding her head, she smiled at me warmly… "If you insist"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie's hand cupped my cheek as he pressed his lips to mine, his arms lifting my body onto his so I was straddling him. As our lips continued to work in sync, his hands found the zipper of my dress, pulling it down as I shrugged it from my body. Pulling away from my lips, I felt myself blushing furiously as his eyes drank me in…

"You really are beautiful, Linds" he sighed, stroking his thumb across my cheek

Smiling at him, I eased myself up off his lap, letting him pull the dress off of my body so I was astride him in just my underwear. Resuming our kiss, I fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt and soon that was gone, followed by his jeans. Yes I'd seen his body when I'd helped him bath the other day but this time was different, we were in a much more intimate, atmosphere heightened situation and I couldn't stop my eyes from gazing all over his body. He was perfect. My definition of perfect, anyway. His hands settled themselves on my waist and he flipped us over again so my back was against the bedsheets. I tipped my head back into my pillow as he worked his way from my lips and down my body, kissing various sensitive parts of my body. My neck, my now bare breasts, my back arching from the bedsheets as he worked one with his hand, the other with his mouth, my panties dampening at his ministrations. Continuing downwards, he kissed my stomach and then my hipbones, with my help, shimmying my panties off my legs. The way his eyes were drinking my body in as I lay beneath him made me feel nothing but confident. I smiled as I looked up at him…

"Last chance to back out, Linds" he whispered, kissing my lips softly

"No chance" I assured him, my legs hitching further up his waist as he pushed himself into me inch by inch

"You okay?" he asked as he stretched me, a momentary surge of pain shooting through me

I nodded… "Just getting used to this"

"Do you want to stop?" he questioned

I shook my head furiously signalling no, locking my legs around his frame as he fully sheathed himself within me, his weight resting on his forearms that lay either side of my head…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey was the first of us to hit her high, me following moments after, my head buried in the crook of her neck as we stayed still and silent, our breathing returning to normal as time passed. Flopping down on top of her body, her hand came up and started to stroke through the hair at the back of my neck…

"Any regrets?" I questioned, my lips vibrating against the skin of her chest

"None. You?" she asked

"None" I mirrored "Linds, I love you"

"I know you do. I love you too" she replied, smiling at me as I looked up at her

"No, I love you. I'm in love with you, Lindsey Butterfield" I informed her

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_I'm in love with you, Lindsey Butterfield"_

"Tell me you're not just saying that because of what's just happened?" I begged

He shook his head, signalling no… "I love you. I'm in love with you. Say something, please"

"I'm in love with you too" I whispered

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he inquired

I nodded, signalling yes… "I'm in love with you too, Freddie Roscoe"

**So their first time is done and they've admitted they're in love with one another? Now what?**


	22. Chapter 22

"What's on your mind? You've been quiet ever since we left the B&B" I asked Freddie as I drove us home after our weekend away

"I'm just thinking about Joe" he admitted, staring straight ahead at the road in front of us

"What about him?" I questioned, reaching for one of his hands

"Maybe it's time to forgive and forget?" he suggested, pursing his lips together nervously

"Are you serious?" I proclaimed "Freddie, after what he did to you"

"Can we discuss this later please?" he inquired "you need to concentrate on driving"

Staying silent I continued to drive, pulling into a service station car parking space as soon as we reached one, switching off the engine and turning to Freddie, raising an eyebrow…

"So, why are you thinking of forgiving Joe then?" I asked

"He's my brother, Linds" he sighed, running his hands through his hair "and I hate us being at loggerheads like this. And as much as I wanna be, I can't be fully happy with you until I know we're okay"

"He's never gonna accept this" I informed him "you know that as well as I do"

"He doesn't have to accept it. I just want us to be able to speak without there being an atmosphere" he admitted "and I know how happy it'd make Mum, you know how much of a family woman she is"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "Okay"

"Okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Okay I understand why you want to forgive him" I informed him "but I can't, not yet"

He nodded and smiled, kissing me softly before I turned back to face the front, starting the car engine again, driving us back home…

**Will Joe and Freddie be able to get their relationship back on track? And what will it mean for him and Lindsey?**


	23. Chapter 23

FREDDIE'S POV:

Things had been tense between Lindsey and I since we'd returned from our weekend away, her mind still playing on the fact that I wanted to make things right between Joe and I. Kissing her forehead softly as I left her sleeping in bed that morning, I shut the door quietly behind me, rounding up Ziggy and Robbie as we made our way out to the garage…

"Mum was talking about a family dinner tonight" I informed Joe as our working day got started

"Was she? Why would that interest me?" he questioned, not glancing at me as he worked on a car

"You're still part of the family, Joe" I replied "that's why"

"Mum's disowned me because of what happened between us" he admitted "did she not tell you?"

"No, no one did" I sighed "Joe, I really wanna bury the hatchet here, mate"

"Mate? Freddie, let's get one thing clear, we're not mates" he informed me "but I will bury the hatchet, for Mum's sake, for the family's sake. We're brothers but we're not mates. Got that?"

I nodded and swallowed, holding my hand out for him to shake…

"What's going on in here?" Mum asked, Joe's hand dropping mine as he went back to work

"Joe and I have cleared the air" I informed her "we can have that family dinner after all, and Joe can come too"

"Can I have a word in private?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as she made her way into the office

"What's wrong?" I questioned, shutting the door behind me

"What's wrong? You're seriously asking me that? What about the girl you've left in bed? Are you sure she's gonna be happy about this?" she asked

"I'll talk to her" I assured her "there's nothing to worry about, I promise"

"Make sure you do" she replied, kissing my cheek "I better get to work. I'll see you tonight"

Nodding my head, I watched as Mum said her goodbyes and left the garage…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Hello there, boyfriend. Thanks for waking me up this morning when you left" I chuckled as Freddie walked into the kitchen as I was organising myself some lunch "what's wrong?"

"Can we sit down please?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What's wrong?" I inquired, my lunch long forgotten as I followed him to the dining room table

He entwined his hands with mine, working up the courage to what he had to tell me…

"Joe's coming over tonight" he informed me suddenly "he and I have buried the hatchet"

"You've what?" I asked, pulling my hands out of his "how could you do that, Freddie?"

"He's my brother, Linds" he replied "I have to do what's best for the family"

"And what about doing what's best for me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "or do I not matter to you enough?"

"You know you do" he sighed "but you know how important this family is to me, Linds"

"I just don't understand how you can forgive Joe so easily" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Can we talk about this later please?" he questioned "I really need some lunch"

Nodding my head, he kissed me softly and I watched as he made his way into the kitchen to organise himself some food. Later on that evening…

"Will I do?" I asked Freddie as I finished getting changed

"You look amazing" he informed me, smiling widely at me

"Amazing wasn't what I was going for" I admitted

"What were you going for then?" he asked, his arms wrapping around my waist

"Freddie, Lindsey, can you come down and help me finish getting organised please?" Sandy shouted up the stairs

I smiled at him and kissed him quickly as we made our way out of our room and down the stairs, Joe sat at the table with a beer…

"Alright, Linds" he greeted me, a smile on his face

"It's Lindsey" I informed him "what can I do to help, Sandy?"

"Can you check the meat in the oven please, love?" she asked

I nodded and grabbed a pair of oven gloves from the side, pulling the tray from the oven. Shutting the oven door again after putting the tray of meat back in, I followed Sandy's orders and began to finish organising dessert. As dinner got started everyone dug in, and I watched as Joe and Freddie interacted like nothing had happened between them…

"You okay?" Freddie whispered as dinner continued, his hand entwining with mine underneath the table

I nodded and let my hand drop from his, taking a sip of my wine before continuing with my dinner…

LINDSEY POV:

After helping Sandy clean up I made my way upstairs and into mine and Freddie's room, beginning to get myself changed into some comfier clothes…

"I don't understand how you can forgive him so easily, Freddie" I sighed, getting up from the bed and moving to where he sat on the sofa in our bedroom

"Who said I've forgiven him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"It certainly looked like you had tonight – everyone playing happy families. It makes me sick, Freddie. I can't even look at him because at the moment all I see when I look at him is him laughing and joking with the brother he put in hospital, the brother that I love so much and who hurt him so much we didn't know whether he was going to survive" I proclaimed

"I've not forgotten what he did, Linds" he replied. His hand moved to my shoulder and I jumped, remembering sitting in the hospital for days on end waiting for him to wake up "I feel guilty for what I did to him"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned

"I stole you from him, Linds. I'm as guilty as he is in this" he explained

"I'm not some bone you can both fight over" I sighed "I had some say in all this too, y'know. I had some choice in what happened between us as well, Freddie"

"I know that" he assured me, entwining my hand with his "but I'm trying to be the bigger man. My Mum was so happy tonight; happy that we were all together again, being a family"

"As long as your Mum's happy" I scoffed "does it not matter that I'm not happy?"

"Where're you going?" he asked as I moved towards the door, grabbing my handbag from the hook on the back

"I can't stay here" I admitted "I need time to think"

"Linds" I hear him call after me as I make my way downstairs but I ignore him, slamming the front door behind me

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please forgive me, I will make things right…**


	24. Chapter 24

LINDSEY'S POV:

As soon as I woke up the next morning I regretted my decision to sleep in the on-call room of the hospital, the uncomfortable ness of the bed, lack of sleep and the crick in my neck making for a moody Lindsey. Caffeine was needed and quickly, and then it would be time for work. And then I'd decide about going home or not…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Can you two idiots shut up and do some work please?" I proclaimed as Robbie and Ziggy ogled over some girl in a magazine

"This would've been you once, Fred" Ziggy informed me "come on, take a look. Don't tell me you're not tempted"

"I'm not" I replied "just get to work"

"Have you fallen out with Lindsey or something?" Robbie asked

"Yes, but it's none of your business so please can you just get on?" I questioned

"I need to pop out for half an hour" Ziggy announced, putting down the magazine

"Where?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nowhere for you to know about" he replied "I'll be back soon"

I sighed and went back to working on the car I was working on, trying to stop my thoughts from drifting to Lindsey as I did…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"We need to talk, now" Ziggy informed me as I walked into the reception area

"I can't just drop everything and talk to you" I replied "I'm working. What do you want?"

"It's about Freddie" he sighed, running his hands over his face "what did you two row about?"

"He told you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yes, but Robbie and I guessed as much from the foul mood he was in" he explained "he's been banging about the garage all morning. Linds, this is me you're talking to, what's wrong?"

I looked Ziggy in the eyes and I couldn't help it, I started to cry, his arms immediately wrapping around me, leading me to some seats, sitting me down, his hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly…

"It's Joe" I finally informed him a while later as I calmed down "he's forgiven him"

"And you can't?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I admitted "I want to for Freddie but I can't. You know what we all went through waiting for him to wake up but I can't seem to get Freddie to listen to that"

"Are you sure he's forgiven him?" he inquired

"Pretty sure yeah" I replied "you saw how friendly they were at dinner"

"But Freddie's my brother and I saw the hurt in his eyes" he admitted "Joe and Fred both love Mum more than anything, and all she wants is us to be a happy family and they'd do whatever it took to see her happy, we all would"

"Do you think I've been too harsh?" I asked

"Maybe, but it comes from the heart, where it always comes from with you" he stated "that's what we all love about you, Linds"

After my chat with Ziggy, I was seeing things a lot clearer and when my shift finished, I headed back to the house, starting to prepare dinner for Freddie and I, making sure Ziggy knew to keep the others apart from Freddie away from the house…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"So that's why Ziggy didn't ask me to go the pub then" I sighed as I walked into the house, seeing Lindsey stood at the cooker, organising dinner

"That and the foul mood you've been in all day" she replied, turning around to me and smiling weakly "I'm sorry for storming out last night"

"You're alright, I'm just glad you're back" I informed her "nice dress"

"Thanks" she stated as she walked towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck "we okay?"

"You know we are, but we need to talk about Joe" I informed her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "Ziggy told me. The reason I buried the hatchet is for Mum's sake, he knows that and I know that"

Pursing her lips together nervously, she bowed her head… "I was just scared"

"Of?" I questioned

"The thought of losing you" she admitted "I thought you'd choose your family over me"

"As much as I love them, I love you more, Linds. You'll always come first" I assured her

"You can't know that, Freddie" she sighed, moving so her forehead rested on my chest

"Well for now I do, is that good enough?" I asked

I smiled as I felt her nod against my chest. Placing my hands on her shoulders I moved her away from me so we were face-to-face again… "I love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored, a smile spreading across her face as I captured her lips with mine softly

**Am I forgiven?**


	25. Chapter 25

LINDSEY'S POV:

I awoke the next morning, smiling as I looked up at Freddie, his arms locked tightly around me. Laying still I remembered our night last night, we'd made up, had dinner and then completely forgotten about the dessert which would probably be all gone now if his brothers had anything to do with it, but it didn't matter, we'd had our own dessert. Sighing lightly, I was snapped out of my trance as Freddie's lips brushed the skin of my shoulder…

"I can hear the cogs turning, Linds. What're you thinking about?" he asked

"Last night and how good it was" I admitted, wrapping my arms around his waist "what time do you have to be in work?"

He stretched his arm out of the bed covers and grabbed his phone… "An hour"

"Better make this hour count then, hadn't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

Nodding his head, he smiled at me as I pressed my lips to his, kissing my way down his body, a smirk appearing on my lips as I heard him groan as my lips traced his tattoos, continuing downwards, my tongue swirling around his nipple, a louder groan escaping his lips…

Sinking myself onto his length, I splayed my palms flat over his chest, sighing as he brought his hips up to meet mine, his length brushing the spot he knew made me quiver. I laughed loudly as he flipped us over, the back of my head against the pillow his had been only seconds previous, his hands holding onto my waist as he sank himself back into me again, his lips connecting with mine…

"I don't wanna go to work now" Freddie admitted as his hands played with mine that was entwined with one of his

"Don't then, I've got the day off. Stay here with me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"As much as I'd love to, babe, I need to earn money" he replied "and the only way I can do that is if I work"

"What do you need to earn money for?" I questioned "you've got a roof over your head. You're not thinking of moving out and leaving me here on my own, are you?"

"No, I'll be taking you with me when I do go" he informed me, smiling as I smiled widely "but I want my own space. As great as it is living at home having Mum cook for me all the time, I need my own space"

"We need our own space" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck as he stood at the edge of the bed "you better get to work and start earning some money then, hadn't you?"

"Maybe if my girlfriend wasn't so insatiable and such a tease, I would" he admitted as I sucked on the skin of his neck

"Who? Me? No" I proclaimed, chuckling lightly "I'm gonna get in the shower. I'll see you tonight"

I laughed even louder as he groaned as I pulled away from him, climbing off the bed to grab my towels, blowing him a kiss before leaving the room, making my way to the bathroom…

"So things are good between you and Fredster now then?" Ziggy inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yep" I informed him as I joined him at the dining room table "better than ever. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"And I thought you liked my company" he proclaimed, feigning shock

"I do, I do, but Zig, it's the first day off I've had in ages" I explained "and I was kinda hoping to have it to myself"

"So you're kicking me out of my own home? Nice Linds, nice" he chuckled

"No, don't make me feel guilty" I begged "stay with me if you want? I don't mind. I was thinking of tidying up anyway, I could do with a strong pair of hands?"

"Nah, you know what, Linds, as much as I love you and everything, I probably should be getting back to work" he informed me "see you tonight, yeah?"

I nodded… "Bye, Zig"

Laughing as I heard him shut the door behind him, I flopped back onto the sofa, switching the television on. Life was good…


	26. Chapter 26

"How're things with Lindsey?" Joe asked me as he and I worked on a car that morning

"Why do you ask?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"Just wondering. I still care about her" he informed me "even if she is with you"

"Yeah we're good" I replied "she's good too, thanks"

He smiled at me weakly and went back to working on the car as did I…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Lindsey, these have arrived for you" the receptionist on the ward I was working on today informed me, motioning to a bouquet of flowers by her side

"Did whoever delivered them say who they were from?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Nope, just that he loved you and he'd see you tonight" she informed me, smiling "boyfriend?"

I nodded and took the flowers from her side, making my way into the staffroom to find a vase to put them in, messaging Freddie as I did so…

"_Thank you for my flowers, they're gorgeous. I love you too. See you tonight x"_

"_Flowers, what flowers? I haven't sent any. See you tonight x"_

"_The flowers you had delivered to the hospital? The roses? X"_

"_Nope, not me, babe. Who else you seeing? X"_

"_No one. You don't think they could be from Joe, do you? x"_

"_No, he's been busy on a car all morning. No chance x"_

"_Hmm, I better get back to work! See you tonight. Love you x"_

"_Love you too x"_

Smiling as I locked my keypad, I put my phone back into my locker and made my way back to work…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What's wrong?" Joe inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Someone sent Linds flowers" I informed him "wasn't you, was it?"

"Nope" he replied "maybe it was one of the patients?"

"Maybe" I stated, pursing my lips together nervously. Who could've been sending my girlfriend flowers?

**Short chapter, but things are about to get interesting. Who could be sending Lindsey flowers?**


	27. Chapter 27

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was still no closer to finding out who'd sent me the flowers. I was adamant they were from Freddie but when I asked him face-to-face I knew he was telling the truth. After dropping me off at work that morning, I made my way up to the staffroom to dump my things, getting the shock of my life when I saw Darren, my ex from my teenage years sat there, bold as brass…

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, shutting the door behind me

"Nice to see you too, Linds" he chuckled "how's life?"

"Good. What do you want?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just wanted to see if you'd got the flowers I sent you?" he inquired

"They were from you?" I asked "I'm glad I through them away then"

"That's no way to show your appreciation for someone who bought you a present" he replied

"I don't want anything from you, not after everything you did" I proclaimed "how did you even find me?"

"Turns out your parents don't lock their door all the time" he informed me "I managed to find your address in your Mum's address book"

"How dare you go into my parents house, how dare you" I hissed "what gives you the right to see me after all these years? After everything you did to me?"

"Calm down, Linds. You know how I love it when you get feisty" he chuckled

"My name is Lindsey" I informed him "and you should go. I have to work to do"

"Don't wanna get you into trouble, do I?" he questioned "I'll be seeing you around"

I watched as he walked out of the room and I swallowed the lump of bile that had been rising in my throat. Things were going to get ugly…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"There you are, I've been looking for you" I proclaimed as I walked into the house to find Lindsey sat at her laptop, working on something

"Why? What's the matter?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I was meant to be taking you out after your shift?" I inquired

"Oh God, you were, weren't you? Sorry" she sighed "I completely forgot. Do you think we can just get a takeaway and cuddle up on the sofa seeing as though we've got the place to ourselves?"

I nodded and kissed her gently… "I'm gonna go and have a shower. Do you wanna order our usual?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd ordered mine and Freddie's food and was currently organising the plates, making sure they were warm for when the food arrived and organising drinks when the back door opened, Darren walking in…

"Nice place you've got here" he stated "must be on a good wage to maintain the upkeep?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I live with my boyfriend and his family" I informed him

"Playing happy families?" he questioned "how sweet! Where is he? Maybe I should meet him, make sure he's good enough for my Linds?"

"Oh he's good enough, alright. And I'm not your Linds, not anymore" I proclaimed "you need to leave, now"

"Embarrassed of me, are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I am" I informed him "now get out"

I shoved him out of the back door again, locking and bolting it behind me, leaning against it as Freddie walked back into the room…

"I heard you talking to someone?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I was on the phone with work. They wanted me to go back in but I said no, I'm spending some quality time with my boyfriend" I replied as the doorbell sounded "I'll get that"

"Wait a sec; are you okay?" he questioned

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, kissing his cheek before moving through the hallway to the front door

**So now we know who sent the flowers, what do you think Darren has in store for Lindsey during his stay in the village? And what will this mean for Freddie/Lindsey? I'm such a bitch, I know…**


	28. Chapter 28

"How did you get my number?" I hissed down the phone to Darren

"Turns out the hospital computer's security system is quite lack" he chuckled "nice boyfriend you've got, Linds. Is he as good in bed as I was?"

"Better. I don't have to fake anything with him" I informed him

"I wonder how he'd feel if he knew about your past?" he inquired

"He knows. He knows everything" I replied

"So he knows about our little business arrangement?" he inquired. I stayed silent, swallowing a lump of bile that rose in my throat…

"Didn't think he did" he chuckled "maybe I should pay a visit to the garage and tell him"

"If anyone's going to tell him it'll be me, and when I'm ready" I informed him

"Better tell him before I get there firs then, hadn't you?" he suggested

I hung up the phone in complete shock, not knowing what to do next…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Lindsey as she pulled me away from the car I was working on

"I need to talk to you now. You're gonna hate me. Can we go for a walk?" she questioned

"First of all, calm down, I could never hate you" I informed her "and yeah, course we can"

I wrapped my jacket I'd just managed to grab from the hook around her shoulders as a cool autumn evening set in and we began to walk, reaching the deserted park, sitting down on a bench…

"So what is it?" I inquired, turning to face her, entwining her hand with mine

"You don't know much about my past, do you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Only the bits you've told me, why?" I asked "I don't need to know anything if that's what you're on about"

"This you do" she admitted "I was in a relationship when I was a teenager and he made me sleep with his friends"

LINDSEY'S POV:

After I'd confessed to Freddie, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. He stayed silent, and I couldn't read his face as he digested the news…

"Say something, Fred, please" I begged, squeezing the hand that was still entwined with mine

"So he whored you out?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I stayed silent and nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Why did you let him?" he inquired

"I loved him and I wanted him to love me. I thought if I didn't he'd leave me" I explained

"But surely you must've realised what he was doing was wrong?" he questioned

"At the beginning no, but as time went by I did and I tried my hardest to get out of it. I asked him to stop because it felt like cheating but he said it wasn't so I continued" I replied

"So you did it of your own free will?" he asked

"No, I was scared of what he might do to me if I didn't" I admitted

"I don't get why you're telling me all this now?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's back, that's why. He's found me and he's pestering me. He was the one who sent me the flowers" I replied

"Is he the one you were talking to last night? When you said it was work?" he asked

I nodded, signalling yes…

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew?" he questioned

"I was scared, Freddie. Scared you wouldn't love me because I'm damaged goods" I replied

"Nothing could make me stop loving you, especially this. It makes me love you even more" he admitted

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because you've come out the other side. You're strong, determined, feisty and sexy as hell" he informed me

I smiled weakly as his hands moved to my face, cupping my cheeks, his thumbs wiping the stray tears that began to fell…

"We face this guy head on, okay?" he asked

I nodded, leaning up to kiss him… "With you by my side I can face anything"

**So Lindsey's told Freddie the truth, I wonder what Darren has in store for them next?**


	29. Chapter 29

"Fred, you've done the totally wrong thing on this car" Joe proclaimed, sighing heavily

"What? It needed new brake pads and that's what it got" I replied

"No, this one needed a new clutch. The Ford Mondeo outside needed new brake pads" he informed me

"I'm sorry, mate" I sighed, running my hands over my face and through my hair

"What's going on with you? Your mind's been all over the place lately" he asked

"It's nothing, it's fine" I assured him "I'll get on with sorting my mess out now"

"No, I think you should go and have a break" he suggested "unless you wanna stay and tell me what's wrong with you?"

"It's Linds" I admitted "her ex is back on the scene"

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Her ex, he made her life hell when they were together" I explained "I don't know what to do"

"What do you wanna do?" he asked

"Go and find him and kick his head in and tell him to stay the hell away" I informed him "but I can't do that because Linds will go mad. I can't risk losing her, Joe"

"You could just give him a friendly warning?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't even know what he looks like so I can't even do that" I replied, sighing

"Why don't you tell Linds how you feel?" he questioned

"I don't want to upset her, she's worried and upset as it is" I admitted

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Lindsey, can we have a chat please?" Joe asked as I made my way through to the kitchen

"What're you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Mum's asked me to do a couple of jobs and I thought we could have a chat" he informed me

"About?" I inquired, walking into the dining room and sitting at the table

"Your ex. Freddie told me everything" he admitted "he's worried"

"He told you? Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"He messed up on a couple of jobs as his head's all over the place" he explained "he wants to do something to make you happy again"

"I am happy, I'm happy with him" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously "but I don't know how to get rid of him. If he's around much longer he's gonna ruin me and Freddie, I can see it"

"Let us have a chat with him then. We'll sort it?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know your idea of a chat, Joe. And Freddie's too" I sighed "besides, you don't even know him"

"Then we need to meet him. What else do you suggest?" he inquired

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders…

Later on that evening I was sat at a table on The Dog patio, Freddie and Joe sitting at another table, the three of us having come up with a plan. I'd arranged to meet Darren but instead of talking to him, Freddie and Joe were going to take him off for a little chat…

"Alright, beautiful" Darren greeted me as he sat down opposite me "what can I do for you?"

"It's more of a question about what we can do for you" Joe's voice informed him

"And who are you two?" he asked, turning to face them"

"Doesn't matter who we are, but we know who you are. Shall we go for a little walk?" Freddie suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm kinda in the middle of something" he informed them, turning back to me

"Not the correct answer I'm afraid" Joe proclaimed, picking up by the scruff of his t-shirt

"Freddie" I called as he followed Joe and Darren away from the pub

He turned back to me and raised an eyebrow… "Just be careful, yeah?"

He smiled and nodded at me, kissing me softly before hurrying after Joe and Darren…


	30. Chapter 30

FREDDIE'S POV:

"So what are you two then? Lindsey's gophers?" Darren questioned, raising an eyebrow at Joe and I

"We're your worst nightmare, mate" Joe informed him "and we don't like the way you've been treating Lindsey"

"I haven't been treating her like anything, mainly because she hasn't given me the chance" he replied

"And why would she? Look at you, you're a snake" I proclaimed, my fists clenching at my side "what did she ever see in you?"

"You'll have to ask her that question" he informed me "is there a reason why you dragged me away from her?"

"Yeah, we want you to stay away from her" I admitted "and if you don't, my brother and I won't be so kind as to just talk"

"Are you threatening me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at us

"No, just think of it as a friendly warning" I replied "but take the hint when we say you need to disappear and not come back. You don't wanna see what happened to the last person my brother got his hands on"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I've been so worried" I proclaimed, hugging Freddie tightly as he walked into the house "what was said? What happened?"

"You don't have to worry. Darren's gone" he informed me, kissing me gently as we pulled away

"What? He won't have just gone" I sighed "he'll be back"

"If he knows what's good for him he won't be" he assured me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder "now how are you gonna thank me for saving the day?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged Freddie's arm off of me, making my way into the kitchen…

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy" he asked, following me through

"I am, but it's you and your arrogance that annoy me" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I didn't mean to be such an idiot" he explained "I'm just happy he's gone and me and you can go back to how we used to be"

"So am I" I replied, resting my back against his front as he stood behind me "and I've thought of a great way to thank you"

"Yeah?" he questioned

I nodded… "Follow me"

**HELP. NEED IDEAS!**


	31. Chapter 31

FREDDIE'S POV:

As I organised Lindsey and I breakfast in bed, everyone left the house one by one to start their days, but Lindsey and I both had the day off which was a rarity. We were going to enjoy it…

Making my way up the stairs with a tray of pancakes, I kicked the bedroom door open, smiling as I saw Lindsey was still asleep. Setting the tray down on my side of the bed momentarily, I kissed her lips softly, smiling as her eyes fluttered open and locked with mine…

"What time is it?" she questioned as she stretched and rubbed her sleep-filled eyes

"9am just" I informed her "how do you fancy pancakes and golden syrup?"

"Yum" she proclaimed, quickly sitting up in bed, propping herself up on her pillows "what have I done to deserve this?"

"I think last night justifies an award being given" I admitted "and I was thinking, maybe today could be pretty much the same seeing as though we've got the place to ourselves?"

"Oh really? I was gonna meet up with an old work colleague" she informed me

"No bother then. I'll just stay here and occupy myself, all alone" I replied, smirking at her

"I could always ring my friend and tell her I'm not very well?" she suggested

"Eat your breakfast first" I stated, kissing her softly as we both tucked into our pancakes

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Vic, but I'm gonna have to cancel. I was feeling a bit dodgy last night and thought it was just a 24-hour thing but it's not. Can we arrange for next time you're in town?" I asked my friend on the other end of the line, trying to stifle a moan as Freddie's lips caressed the skin of my neck "yeah that sounds good to me. Okay, see you then. Bye"

"You're terrible" I sighed, turning over to face him as I set my mobile phone down on my bedside table

"You love me for it" he breathed against my lips "whatever happens now?"

"Well seeing as though I made it up to you last night, I think it's your turn to treat me" I informed him

"Isn't breakfast enough?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nowhere near" I moaned, my eyes closing of their own accord as Freddie's fingers stroked me through my panties as his hand dipped beneath my pyjama shorts

FREDDIE'S POV:

Later on that afternoon, I made my way downstairs, carrying the tray that Lindsey and I had breakfast on, starting to clean and wash up the pots as Mum and everyone else would be home soon…

"So today's been good" Lindsey's voice vibrated against the skin of my back as she stood on her tiptoes and dotted kisses about

"Yeah it has" I informed her "how about you make yourself useful and dry these few pots?"

"I would but you see, my boyfriend is too damn handsome for his own good" she admitted

"Oh really? And that's stopping you helping with the pots is it?" I asked

"When I want him again with the risk of someone hearing or seeing us then yes" she replied

I turned around and pressed my lips against hers passionately, lifting her body onto the worktop that I'd just been stood in front of…

"You're gonna be the death of me one day, Lindsey Butterfield" I informed her

"And you're not gonna be the death of me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

Smirking at her, I lavished attention to her neck, pulling at the hem of my t-shirt she was wearing, her arms lifting so I could pull it off of her body…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Ugh, do you guys have to?" Robbie and Jason proclaimed in unison as they walked into the kitchen catching Freddie and I mid-kiss

"Good job you weren't here five minutes ago, boys" I informed them, Freddie and I laughing at the look of disgust on their faces "I'm gonna go for a shower"

**Thought I'd give you guys a nice chapter for the drama recommences…**


	32. Chapter 32

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was late. My period was late. Standing outside the chemists nervously, I reached out for the door handle so I could open it and walk inside. I couldn't do it though. My hand was shaking. "Pull yourself together, Lindsey" my head kept telling me. "You need to know the truth. You need to know whether you're pregnant with Freddie's baby or not" it kept saying. Sighing heavily, I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked inside…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Linds, babe, you home?" I shouted as I made my way into the house after work that evening

"I wasn't expecting you back so early. What happened to the backlog?" she questioned

"Worked through my lunch break" I informed her "what's up? You seem on edge?"

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you home so soon. Can I have a hug please?" she asked

Nodding my head, she walked down the last few stairs to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, mine winding around her too…

LINDSEY'S POV:

After dinner that evening, Freddie was engrossed in Top Gear with Jason, Robbie and Ziggy so I made my way upstairs and back into our bedroom. I'd been halfway through waiting for the answer as to whether I was pregnant or not when Freddie had come home. Opening up the towel I'd covered it with, I looked at it – not pregnant. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, test in hand I sighed. Was I relieved? Was I happy? Was I said? I didn't know…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Why did you come to bed so early, babe?" I questioned Lindsey as I climbed into bed, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her back to my body

"I was just tired. Busy day, you know what it's like" she informed me "I did say goodnight to you all but you were too engrossed in Top Gear"

"Are you sure you're okay? Has Darren been in touch again?" I inquired

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" she asked, sitting up suddenly "maybe it's you asking me what's wrong and if I'm okay every five minutes. It's driving me insane"

"Linds" I sighed

"No, just go to sleep, Freddie" she replied "we'll talk in the morning"

"What if I don't wanna talk in the morning?" I asked

"Then I guess we won't talk at all" she informed me, turning away from me to go to sleep

**Sorry, guys. You knew I'd have to bring the drama back somehow. Wonder how Freddie will react when he finds out Lindsey was possibly pregnant and didn't share the news with him…?**


	33. Chapter 33

LINDSEY'S POV:

Things were still tense between Freddie and I the next morning. I so wanted to tell him about what had happened the night before but I just couldn't. Sighing contentedly as he said goodbye to me and kissed my cheek as he left for work, I climbed from my seat at the breakfast bar and started on washing up the breakfast things…

"Has everyone gone?" Sandy asked as she walked back into the kitchen

I nodded my head, signalling yes as I moved away from the sink to wipe down a worktop…

"Good, because I want to talk to you" she informed me "what's going on between you and Freddie?"

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Don't try and play innocent with me, Lindsey Butterfield. I know you and I know my son. Something's wrong. Have you had a row?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "Last night I took a pregnancy test. It was negative. I haven't told Freddie yet though"

"Why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"I don't know how to" I admitted "I know he wants kids as much as I do"

"The longer you leave it, the harder it will be to tell him. He'll think you don't trust him if you don't tell him soon" she replied, draining her cup of coffee

"I love him so much, Sandy, I don't wanna hurt him" I admitted, sighing heavily

"If you love him as much as you say you do, you'll be honest with him" she stated

Sandy was right, I had to tell him…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Is Freddie around?" I heard Lindsey ask Ziggy early that afternoon

"Hi" I greeted her as I walked out of the office

"Hi" she mirrored "can you spare me half an hour for lunch?"

"Ziggy did a sandwich run at 12" I informed her

"Okay, can you spare me half an hour for a chat then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

Nodding my head, I put the wrench down I was holding and followed her out of the garage…

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked as I made my way out to the table at The Dog she'd acquired

"Last night and why I was such a bitch" she admitted "you're not gonna like this though"

"It is Darren, isn't it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, it's not Darren" she replied, entwining my hand with hers "look, the reason I didn't tell you is because I didn't think it was a big deal. Last night I took a pregnancy test and it was negative. I didn't wanna get your hopes up by telling you I was taking one and then have them crushed when it was negative"

"So why didn't you just tell me last night then?" I questioned

"I couldn't find the words" she admitted, sighing heavily "and the reason I was so snappy is because I was just trying to get my head around it all. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"As long as you promise me if this sorta thing ever happens again, you'll talk to me?" I asked

Lindsey nodded her head and smiled warmly at me, moving forwards and pressing her lips against mine softly… "I do wanna have a baby with you someday, Freddie Roscoe"

Smiling at her as we pulled away, I kissed her once more…

**This chapter was for 74crazychick who needed help with her mojo. Hope it helped…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Shall we see if Freddie's really as okay about Lindsey not being honest about taking a pregnancy test as he said he was?**

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey had gone away on a course. She'd only been gone half a day and I missed her but as much as I missed her, my mind was on other things. I know I said I'd been okay about her not being honest about taking a pregnancy test but in all honesty, it did bother me. So many things had been running through my mind too, the main one being the fact that she said she did want to have children with me, did she? Then why wasn't she honest with me about the fact that she took a pregnancy test?

"What's on your mind, bro?" Ziggy asked, snapping me from my trance "missing your woman?"

I nodded and sighed heavily… "If I tell you something do you promise not to tell the others?"

"Everything okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Yeah, everything's fine. Well, no it's not really but just promise me, Zig" I sighed

"Okay, I promise" he assured me, sitting on the desk next to me "what's wrong?"

"A couple of days ago, Linds took a pregnancy test" I began, taking a sip of my water "it was negative but she didn't tell me. When she did eventually tell me about it after a chat with Mum, she said it wasn't a big deal because it was negative. But what I don't get is why it's affected me so much. We're still in the early stages of being us, y'know, I don't think we're ready to be parents so why does it bother me so much?"

"Because you love her, mate, it's plain and simple. And you're annoyed she lied" he replied

"But she didn't lie though, did she?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "she just covered the truth"

"It's still lying, Fred" he stated "have you told her you were hurt by it or not?"

"No" I sighed, running a hand over my face "I don't wanna argue with her"

"So you're just gonna keep it bottled up then, are you?" he inquired

"If I have to, yeah" I informed him

"And that's just gonna make things worse" he sighed "it'll just cause arguments, Fred"

"Hi, darling" Mum greeted me as I walked into the kitchen and kissed her cheek softly

"Hi" I mirrored, making my way to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of beer

"What's wrong?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to face me

"How do you know there's something wrong with me?" I questioned

"Mother's intuition. Talk to me" she replied, walking to the breakfast bar

"It's about Lindsey" I admitted, sighing heavily "she told me she told you that she took a pregnancy test"

"Have you two talked things out?" she inquired

I nodded, signalling yes… "But I'm not as okay with it as I made out I was"

"Why weren't you honest with her?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because until now, now she's away and I have time to think about the whole situation, I realise how much it bothers me that she didn't tell me" I explained

"Then I suggest you to talk to her when she's back on Friday" she replied "talk things out and get everything you're feeling out in the open, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling at Mum warmly… "Thank you"

"You're welcome" she stated, kissing my cheek softly as she left the room

I was laid in bed that night, part of my body laid across Lindsey's side of the bed, deep in thought when I heard the door open. Turning my head to the direction of the door, I saw Lindsey walk inside, a smile on her face as she looked at me…

"Did I wake you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she walked over to the bed

"No, I was awake. You're not meant to be back until Friday" I replied

"Made up some excuse, I missed you" she admitted, smiling at me warmly "do I not get a hug and a kiss?"

I reciprocated her smile and moved to kneel on the bed, wrapping my arms around her tightly, kissing her gently as we pulled away… "There's stuff we need to discuss"

"Such as? What's happened?" she asked, kicking her shoes off, climbing onto the bed

"It's about our conversation the other day" I began, sighing heavily "you know I said I was okay with you not telling me, I lied. I am. And I've only just realised. Is it because you don't wanna have a baby with me, is that it?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I've been doing some thinking" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"About?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"About us. Me and you" I informed him "I wanna try, Freddie. I want us to try and have a baby"

"What? Where did that come from?" he asked

"When the pregnancy test was negative I was relieved because I didn't think we were ready but after thinking it through, I realise we are" I explained "so what do you think? Do you wanna have a baby with me, Freddie Roscoe?"

"Linds, are you sure about this?" he inquired

"When I was with Joe and I found out I was pregnant I was petrified because the thought of being a Mum terrified me, but the prospect of being a Mum to a baby I've had with you is overwhelming, but in a good way. It's something I wanna experience with you, Freddie, so please say yes" I begged

"Okay, yes" he replied, smiling widely at me

"Do you really mean that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, I really mean it. Let's do it. Let's try for a baby" he proclaimed

I reciprocated the wide smile he was shooting me, laughing loudly as he pulled me into him and flipped us over so my back was against the bedsheets, his lips oppressing mine passionately…

"Better get trying then, hadn't we?" he suggested

Nodding my head in agreement, he pressed his lips to mine again…

**So they're trying for a baby, literally. Happy?**


	35. Chapter 35

"You okay, Lindsey? Things good between you and Freddie after Darren, yeah?" Joe asked as I waited at the bar of The Dog for my drink

"It's all good, thank you. I never have thanked you for helping with Darren. Thank you, I really do appreciate it. And there's probably something else I should tell you too" I admitted

"Yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Yeah, can we sit down?" I inquired "do you have time?"

"I always have time for you" he informed me "you get us a table. I'll get these"

Smiling at him, I nodded my head and made my way to a table in the corner, Joe joining me a few minutes later. Setting my drink down in front of me, he sat opposite me, taking a sip of his beer…

"So what do you have to tell me then?" he asked

"I wanted you to hear it from me first" I began, inhaling and exhaling a breath "Freddie and I are trying for a baby. It's something we both want, and we both feel as though it's the next step"

"I appreciate you telling me, Lindsey" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"I wanted you to know from me. Are you okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'm fine. As long as you're happy that's all I care about" he informed me "I should probably get going"

"You haven't finished your beer?" I inquired

"I could do without it to be honest. Cars to fix" he chuckled "I'll see you around, yeah?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, he smiled at me and disappeared out of the pub hurriedly…

"_Just a warning, told Joe about us trying. He's not handled it very well x"_

"_Thanks for letting me know. He's just got back here. See you later. Love you x"_

"_Love you too x"_

Smiling as I locked my keypad, I finished my drink and made my way back to work…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How was Joe when he got back to work?" Lindsey asked as she put on a load of our washing

"Okay, quiet but okay. He didn't use his fists which is a good sign" I replied, chuckling lightly

"Not the time for jokes, Fred" she sighed "will you stop checking me out too please?"

"Can't help it if my girlfriend's gorgeous, can I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Not really gorgeous at the minute, no make-up, your hoodie and tracksuit bottoms on and my hair a mess" she chuckled

"To me, that's when you're most beautiful" I informed her, turning her around to face me, wrapping my arms around her waist

Smiling at me, she leant up onto her tiptoes and kissed me softly… "I love you, Freddie Roscoe"

I reciprocated her smile… "I love you too"

"Fancy making the most of a free house?" she questioned

Nodding my head, I pulled her from the room and up the stairs…

**Thought Joe deserved to know what was going on from Lindsey herself. What do you wanna see next?**


	36. Chapter 36

FREDDIE'S POV:

I'd changed my mind before we'd even made it out of the room. I pressed her against the wall, my mouth finding hers in a second. She responded to my kiss enthusiastically, a moan escaping my lips as her fingers rain through my hair…

"Not here, Freddie…" she whimpered as I began to kiss my way down her neck. Her nails dig into my skin as I suck on the hotspot on her neck. I'd heard what she's said but I just wasn't able to move from where we were standing. I wanted her so badly. The last couple of days had taken a toll on me and I'd decided that I needed to remind myself what it was we had together. I am simply unable to move from here just yet. I want to hear her moan my name… "Freddie" she moaned, as if she can read my mind, her body shifting against mine, causing me to moan too…

I pulled away from her reluctantly and can clearly see the desire on her face. She looks beautiful, even if she is wearing one of my hoodies, has no make-up on and her hair is a mess (all her words, not mine). When she looks at me like she's looking at me now, it helps me forget all the shitty things I've done in my life; all the bad decisions I've made and all the times I've let my family down. She makes me think that maybe I do deserve her in my life. She erupts into giggles, the sound filling my ears as I sweep her into my arms and carry her up the stairs. She wraps her arms around my neck and peppers kisses over my face.

I know she's expecting me to take her to our room but instead I decide to surprise her and carry her into the bathroom. It takes just five minutes before I'm slowly removing our clothing, kissing her skin as I reveal it. She says nothing which surprises me but I continue regardless. I want this too much to stop. The tub is full by the time I'm done and again I lift her into my arms and climb into the tub, both of us becoming immersed in the hot water. She's curled up on my lap, her head resting on my chest, her fingers tracing the letters of my tattoo. My hand brushes down her arm and then settles on her stomach, my thumb stroking her skin…

"What are you doing?" she whispers

"Imagining..." I tell her, smiling as her finger continues to trace the word "Imaginary" on my chest

"Would you want a girl or a boy, Fred?" she questioned, mumbling so I can barely hear her

"I really don't mind," I informed her. "I'd love either of them... I love the idea of a little boy that we could raise together... but a little girl who looks just like her mummy; has her beauty and strength"

"How many do you want?"

"No, you tell me first... what do you want, a boy or a girl?" I asked, tightening my arms around her waist

"I want both, Fred. I want a little boy who'll stand up for his brothers and sisters... and look after them all, like his daddy does for his brothers and I want a little girl because I have this image in my head of you holding our daughter in your arms... it won't go away, it's all I've seen for the last two days"

"We'll get there, Linds, I promise..." I assure her, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I know..." she says, a sly grin appearing on her face as she looks up at me, "And we can have plenty of fun trying in the mean time." She kisses my mouth softly and I lose myself for a while. "So how many?" she breathed against my mouth

"As many as you'll have, babe... I love being part of a big family but if you only want one or two, that's fine with me too. As long as we're together... that's all that matters to me"

"I love you, Freddie Roscoe," she whispered.

"And I love you, Lindsey Butterfield." I lower my lips to hers again and I guess the time passes as we get swept away by the intensity of what we've been discussing

"The water's cold, Fred," she informs me and I realise she's shivering against me.

"Come on then..." I stated kissing the tip of her nose, "We've got a baby to make..."

We're soon standing in the middle of the bathroom and quickly I wrap a towel around Lindsey's body, taking care of my girl the best and only way I know how. She nestles into my body as I rub my hands over her, trying to dry her a bit, although she's quite distracting as her lips and fingertips brush across my chest. I try to resist the smirk playing on my lips as I realise she's growing more and more impatient with me as time passes. Eventually she grabs my hand and pulls me from the room, across the landing and into our bedroom. She takes the lead as soon as the door is closed and pushes me against the wall, grinding her body, her naked body against mine as she kisses me passionately. This isn't a side to her I get to see very often, the desperation she's showing giving me an idea how much she wants this baby. I quickly and deftly move our positions, pressing her against the wall once more, kissing her deeply. Her hands are playing with the towel around my waist and before I can stop her, it's on the floor, her hand grasping my length, stroking me so softly I can't help but moan. She's very good with her hands and my head drops, my forehead resting on her shoulder, trying to compose myself as she works wonders…

"Linds…"I breathe against her skin and she kisses my temple in response

"Enjoy it, Fred" she whispered "you look after me. Let me look after you for a change"

"Babe" I gasped as her thumb brushed over the tip of my length "Linds, babe, you need to stop, unless your plans for the future want to wait for another day…"

Her lips formed the perfect pout and I couldn't help but kiss her, my arms wrapping around her, pulling her against me and away from the wall. She deepened the kiss as her hand dropped from my length and her arms wound around my neck. She moaned into my mouth as I lowered us both to the bed, my body pushing against hers as I nudged us up the bed as I crawled after her, all the time our lips staying connected. I pulled away from her and stared down at her, my eyes drifting over her towel hidden frame. One slight tug of my hand and her towel fell from her body, my eyes drifting over her body again. What I had done to deserve her, I'd never know. I could see in her eyes how much she loved me; I just hope she knew that I felt the same…

I lowered my head and kissed her stomach, hoping that soon there'd be a little piece of both of us in there. My lips moved up her body and I reached her mouth again, our lips moving against each other as I slid into her, moaning into her mouth as her body tightened on me. I'd like to be able to say that I made slow, passionate love to her but it had been such a build-up of both our emotions between us both that it was far from the case…

JOE'S POV:

I arrived back at the house, quickly hurrying out of my car as I saw Mum walking up to the house, struggling with the shopping bags. Taking the majority from her, she smiled at me thankfully and held the door open for me, shutting it behind us as we walked through to the kitchen…

"How was your day, love?" she questioned as she began to unpack the bags I'd set on the side

"Okay" I replied. I know she could tell I was lying as her next words confirm it…

"You've been quiet since yesterday" she stated, turning from the fridge to look at me, forgetting about the shopping

"Lindsey spoke to me" I informed her. One sentence and she knows what I'm trying to tell her. Of course she does, she's my Mum. She can read my mind…

"She told you, didn't she?" she asked. I nodded my head, signalling yes. She turns back to the fridge and hands me a bottle of beer as I climb onto one of the worktops "how're you handling it?"

"I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt" I admitted. I lowered my head as she continued to scrutinise me, watching my every move. Why do I suddenly feel like I'm ten years old again? Sighing with relief, she turns back around to the fridge and continues to unpack the shopping "I'm glad she told me though. I'd rather hear it from her than anyone else"

"So how do you feel, tell me honestly, Joe?" she asked again, concern clouding her voice

"He makes her happy, Mum" I replied, taking another sip of my beer "happier than I ever did, much as I hate to admit it"

The shopping is almost all put away now and she turns towards me again… "You'll find someone, love. The right girl is out there for you, I know it" I so badly wished that I could believe her, but truth is, I think I'd already found the right girl and I'd let her slip through my fingers by being an idiot…

"YES. YES. YES" cries out an all too familiar voice, followed by a deep moan from my brother

"Drink at The Dog?" Mum asked, quickly grabbing her handbag from the side

"Sounds great" I replied, hopping down off the worktop, abandoning my half-drunk bottle of beer. We rapidly make our way out of the back door, stopping Ziggy and Jason in their tracks as they're about to make their way inside…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Did you hear something?" I asked as I lay in Freddie's arms, stroking my fingertips up and down his skin

"Not a thing" he chuckled, kissing my forehead "recovering from the amazing sex that's just happened"

"I thought I heard someone downstairs" I admitted, turning to him, letting one finger trail across the lettering on his chest

"If you were aware enough to hear things downstairs, then I was obviously doing something wrong a minute ago" I replied. I sighed, rolling my eyes as I feel myself flush red. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what we'd just done…

Nevertheless I look up at his face and smirk, letting my hand drift down his chest, gripping his already hardening length. The man was insatiable. He made me feel so loved yet beautiful and sexy. He stared at me for several minutes as the atmosphere between us increases with what I'm doing beneath the covers… "Maybe we should do it again, just to make sure you get it right this time?"

We continue to watch each other as he rolls me onto my back again, pushing himself slowly into my waiting body. I want to shut my eyes but I can't, I can't look away from him, the depth of emotion in his eyes draws me in and I see the vulnerable side of the usually brash Roscoe brother. I know he would never let anyone else see him like it and it made me feel privileged…

This time, our lovemaking is much slower and gentler yet still passion filled. There's always been a connection between us, even when I was with Joe and ever since we got together, it's only strengthened. He moves my legs, wrapping them around his waist; his face lowering as his mouth connects with my neck again, kissing the exact right spot. My body starts to tingle as his hands seem to be everywhere at once, paying attention to every sensitive part of my body… "Fred" I moan, biting down on my lip as I feel my peak getting closer…

"I love you, Linds" he sighed, his head burying in my neck, kissing and sucking at the skin

"God, Fred" I groaned. He's moving faster now and his fingers are gripping my hips tightly "I love you too, baby…" My back arches off the bed and my bare chest pushes against his. He lifts his head from my neck and I stare into his eyes, finding them so dark I could quite happily fall into them. At that moment I'm not sure I would know how to survive without this beautiful man who's making love to me. I need him as much as I need the oxygen I'm currently struggling to breathe.

"So close, Linds" he whispered, his hips continuing to move faster, his length brushing my insides and edging me closer. This feels different to every other time we've been together, even from a few minutes earlier and there's a little part of me that doesn't want it to end but I know it's not going to be much longer now. I watch as he keeps his eyes locked with mine and feel his hand on me and his thumb barely brushes my clit and I come apart. My body falls apart around him and then I feel his length explode within me as he moans my name…

It takes a while for me to become aware of anything again. For a few minutes afterwards it's just me and Freddie, the rest of Chester and the world failing to exist as far as I'm concerned. I'm clinging to him now as he lies on top of me and I swear I could honestly stay like this forever, a smile appearing on my features as I heard him sigh contentedly as my hand continually runs through his hair. I'd like to spend the rest of my life locked in this moment with the love of my life, the man I'm more than prepared to spend the rest of my life with. What we have is almost perfection, and a child will make it perfect. In fact, I think I'd like several…


	37. Chapter 37

"Yeah, okay. Well I'll see what he says and get back to you. I love you too. Bye, Mum" I sighed, hanging up the phone

"I was about to ask who you were telling you loved apart from me" Freddie informed me, startling me as I turned around to find him stood in the doorway "how is your lovely mother?"

"Lovely? I've heard you call her a few other things and lovely hasn't been one of them" I chuckled "but yeah, she's fine"

"Good. What did she want?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind

"She wants us to go over for dinner next week" I informed him "I said I'd ask and see what you think"

"I think it's got to happen, babe, especially seeing as though we're trying for a baby" he replied

Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled at him as I turned around in his embrace, kissing him softly… "Do you have any washing?"

"All in the basket" he informed me

"Are you sure? Remember last time I missed a load because it was strewn on the bedroom floor?" I asked

"Do you see any clothes strewn on the floor this time?" he questioned

"Don't get cocky" I warned him, kissing him softly again "hadn't you better be getting to work?"

Nodding his head, signalling yes, he kissed me quickly and grabbed his overalls from the chair in the corner of the room. Smiling at me, he disappeared from sight. Hearing the door shut behind him, I began my day, opening our bedroom curtains and making our bed before collecting up the washing basket and making my way downstairs, putting a load of washing in…

"Morning, love" Sandy greeted me, smiling at me warmly "day off today?"

"Morning" I mirrored "yep. Is there anything I can do whilst you're at work?"

"Could you do the shopping and clean the bathroom please? I don't know how my boys make it so messy" she admitted

"They're boys. It's in their nature. Course I can" I replied "you got a busy day ahead?"

"Yep, patients back-to-back all day. Don't know when I'll get a break" she informed me

"How about I bring you lunch then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her "it's been ages since we've had a sit down and a catch up"

"Yeah, I'd like that. It'll only be a half an hour one though" she replied

Nodding my head, she smiled at me warmly and grabbed her handbag, kissing my cheek before hurrying out of the house…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Joe, can you pass me that wrench please?" I asked my brother as I worked under the bonnet of a car

"About you and Lindsey" he began, handing me the wrench as I'd asked

"What about me and Linds?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Nothing, it's just nice to see her happy" he informed me

"She was happy with you too, Joe" I assured him, going back to what I was doing

"Was she? Is that why she fell for you then?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "It just happened between Linds and I, Joe, you know that. We couldn't help it and we certainly didn't plan it"

"Just make sure you keep making her happy, okay?" he questioned

"That's all I want for her" I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, he went back to doing his work and I went back to doing mine. Had a corner being turned?

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Who's got you smiling?" Sandy questioned as I checked my phone during her lunch break

"Freddie" I informed her "telling me about a crazy customer at the garage"

"How are things between the two of you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good, really good" I replied, smiling at her warmly "but we're thinking of moving out"

"You are? Since when?" she asked, shocked

"You know we're trying for a baby, Sandy. Bringing one up in a house of 7 where one's my ex isn't the best way, is it?" I questioned "we're searching for somewhere close at the minute"

"I don't want you to move out though" she admitted "I like having a girl around the house"

"And don't get me wrong, I love living there but even you've gotta admit, it's a bit cramped in the mornings when everyone's trying to use the bathroom" I replied

"It is but we make it work. I want you both to stay, Lindsey" she informed me

"Even with Joe there too?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Has he said something to you?" she questioned

"No, no, no" I replied "but what does happen if Freddie and I get pregnant?"

"We work something out. I don't want you to go, either of you" she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding… "Okay"

Later on that afternoon I arrived back at the house, placing the bags of shopping onto the worktop, beginning to unpack them. Making my way over to the fridge, I began to unpack the items that needed to go in there when a pair of arms slinked around my waist from behind…

"Hi, babe" Freddie's voice greeted me, his breath hot against my ear, making me shiver

"I didn't know anyone was home" I admitted, leaning back against his body "how was work?"

"Good, Joe and I had a chat about things" he informed me "I think he's accepting of us"

I turned to him and smiled, stroking my hand across his cheek and jaw… "I had lunch with your Mum today. I told her about our plans for when we do get pregnant. She doesn't want us to move out"

"Did you tell her about the space factor?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Of course I did, but she's adamant we're not moving out" I replied "she said we'll sort something out"

Sighing heavily, Freddie pulled me into him, my arms winding around him as his did around mine…

**So I wonder why Sandy doesn't want Freddie and Lindsey to leave? Any ideas?**


	38. Chapter 38

LINDSEY'S POV:

"You ready for this?" I asked Freddie as we stood outside my parent's house

He nodded his head, signalling yes, entwining his hand in mine…

"Lindsey, love" Mum proclaimed, hugging me tightly as she opened the door

"Hi, Mum, you remember, Freddie, right?" I asked, motioning to Freddie behind me

"Ah yes, hello again, Freddie" she greeted him, smiling

"Hello again, Mrs. Butterfield" Freddie mirrored as Mum ushered us both inside

"Is that my favourite daughter I hear?" Dad proclaimed as he walked inside from the garden

"I'm your only daughter, Dad" I chuckled, hugging him as Freddie hung our coats up "you remember Freddie, too, yeah?"

"I certainly do. Nice to see you again, Freddie. Still in the garage business?" he questioned

"Yep, and doing well too" Freddie informed him "we're actually considering opening a second garage in the village too"

"You are? Well we'll be spoilt for choice as to where to bring our cars to be serviced" Dad replied "come through, both of you"

Half an hour or so later, Mum and I were tidying up the kitchen, having left Freddie and Dad to talk about cars and Mum was suspiciously quiet…

"What's wrong?" I asked, drying my hands on the towel on the worktop

"Nothing's wrong, love. Why do you say that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You're quiet, and you're never quiet" I explained "and you weren't very nice to Freddie when we first got here. Is there something wrong with him?"

"He's your ex-fiancé's brother, Lindsey" she sighed "need I say more?"

"Dad doesn't seem to mind him" I replied

"Your Dad gets on with anyone, you know that" she stated "what do Joe and his family think to this?"

"They're happy for us" I informed her

"Even Joe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yes, even Joe. He knows I'm happy, that's all he wants for me" I replied

"Last time you were here, you said you were starting to plan yours and Joe's wedding" she sighed

"Can we not talk about that please?" I questioned, sighing heavily

"Why?" she asked

"Because, Mum, I'm with Freddie now" I replied "and we're trying for a baby"

"This just gets better and better" she proclaimed "a baby? Lindsey, are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I am" I informed her "Freddie and I are in a serious and committed relationship. We wanna be together and we both want a child"

"But what about your career? The career you worked so hard for? Are you just gonna give all of that up?" she asked

"I won't give it up and Freddie won't make me" I replied "he loves me and he knows how much being a doctor means to me. We'll work something out if and when the time comes"

"So how long has it been going on for?" she inquired

"6 months" I informed her "maybe longer"

"And how did it start?" she questioned

"Freddie was stabbed" I began, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I remembered how we'd began, how much pain both of us had gone through "I felt terrible for feeling the way I did but I knew something about my feelings wasn't right. And then I miscarried mine and Joe's baby, and Freddie was there. It just happened. And I don't regret a single thing about it"

"Oh, darling, you've been through such a hard time" she sighed

"But I'm through it, thanks to Freddie" I assured her as she covered my hands with hers

"And you're sure he won't abandon you if you do fall pregnant?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Then you have mine and your father's blessing" she informed me

"Thank you" I replied, hugging her tightly

**So meeting Mum went well – what happens next?**


	39. Chapter 39

**6-month time jump in this chapter, guys. Let's see how Freddie and Lindsey are getting on, shall we?**

LINDSEY'S POV:

March 2014:

Another negative test result, another look of upset and devastation on Freddie's face at the fact we're not pregnant yet. As has been every time we've done a test and it's given the same result, he's pulled me into his arms and whispered "it'll be our time soon…". At first I believed him, he's the man I love, of course I'm going to believe him but as time has gone by, that voice, the niggling feeling in the back of my mind can't help but push it's way to the forefront. Is there something wrong with me? Is there something wrong with Freddie?

Making my excuses to skip dinner that evening, I disappeared upstairs and called my friend Jenny, a maternity nurse at the hospital, asking her if I can make an appointment to be checked out for tomorrow morning. As I hung up the phone, Freddie entered the room…

"Mum's worried about you" he informed me, sitting down on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes

"Just not hungry for food" I admitted, wrapping my arms around his neck from behind, kissing his cheek, working my way down to his neck

"Linds" he breathed

"Don't you want to?" I questioned, my voice vibrating against the skin of his neck

"Yeah but they're all downstairs. What if they hear us?" he asked

"That's never stopped you before" I replied, smirking at him as he turned to look at me "I want you, Freddie. I want you to touch me"

"Where?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Here" I informed him, motioning to my chest as I started to unbutton my shirt, letting it drop to the floor so I was clad in just my bra, his eyes drinking me in

"Where else?" he asked

"Here" I replied, climbing off of the bed to remove my jeans, kicking them off my legs "are you gonna satisfy me or am I gonna have to find someone else who's willing to do the job?"

"You're gonna be the death of me one day" he admitted, grabbing hold of my waist, pulling me to him so our chests collided, his lips pressing against mine passionately, my mouth opening as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance

His hands cupped my bum, squeezing it gently through the material of my panties, earning a moan from me. I felt his hands begin to push my panties down my legs. Pulling away from him, my eyes locked with his as they fell to my feet and I kicked them off, joining Freddie on the bed once again…

"Oh God" I moaned softly as he pushed a finger into me, his lips capturing mine again as he sped up his movements

FREDDIE'S POV:

I pushed into Lindsey, her back arching off the bed, her chest pushing against mine. Holding her shoulders tightly, but not too tight to hurt, I pushed her back down to the bed, keeping my grasp on her shoulders as I started to thrust, moving in and out of her at a quick pace, knowing that unfortunately we didn't have the time to be slow like normal…

As I continued my movements, Lindsey's hips raising to meet mine I thought back to earlier this afternoon and yet another negative pregnancy test. That had been the third one this year….

"What's on your mind, Freddie Roscoe?" her voice asked, snapping me from my trance

"I'm just wondering, what if there's something wrong with me?" I questioned

"Believe me, there is nothing wrong with you at all" she informed me, gasping as I brushed a sensitive spot inside her

I smiled at her weakly and captured her lips in mine again, resting my body weight on top of her as I pushed us both towards our highs…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Jenny had asked if I'd wanted to wait for my results and I'd automatically said yes. I needed to know if it was me that was the problem. Half an hour later (she'd obviously put a rush on the results for me, bless her) it was confirmed that there was nothing wrong with me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

After my thoughts last night, I couldn't shift them from my mind. What if it was me? What if I was the reason Lindsey and I weren't getting pregnant? If it was, could it be the end of our relationship? I had to know…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Where've you been? You said you'd be home early so we could try again" I sighed as Freddie walked into the kitchen that evening

"I got held up at the hospital" he informed me

"What? Why? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly

"I'm fine. I went to get checked out" he admitted

"You did?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded, signalling yes…

"What did they say?" I questioned

"There's nothing wrong with me" he replied

"I've got a confession to make" I informed him, biting my bottom lip nervously

"What is it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I went to the hospital today too, this morning" I replied "I wanted to know if it was me that was the problem"

"And? What did they say to you?" he inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "It's neither of us, Freddie"

"What could it be then?" he questioned

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know the answer to his question… "I guess we just keep trying and see what happens?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he kissed me softly, pulling me into his embrace…

**April:**

_Pregnant… _


	40. Chapter 40

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey looked up from the test to me, her eyes filled with tears…

"Negative again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She shook her head, signalling no. Handing the test to me, I looked at it… "Pregnant"…

"Are we?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "We're having a baby, Freddie Roscoe"

Smiling at her widely, I lifted her into my arms, spinning her around the bedroom… "We're having a baby"

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_We're having a baby"_

Reciprocating his smile as he set me down on the ground again, I kept my arms around his neck, kissing him gently but passionately… "Can you believe it?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "I'm gonna be a Dad"

"And you're gonna be a Mum. A great Mum at that" he informed me

I smiled and kissed him again, feeling myself being guided backwards towards the bed, falling down onto the bedsheets beneath, Freddie hovering over me, capturing his lips with mine again…

Raising my hips to meet his as we continued to kiss, I felt him moan into my mouth, a smile appearing on my face… "Can we? It won't hurt the baby, will it?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "The baby's not even the size of a nut yet. There's zero chance of it being hurt"

He smiled at me and captured his lips with mine again, his hands moving between us to unbutton the shirt I was wearing, pushing it from my shoulders…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I began to kiss my way down Lindsey's body, her hand cupping my head as I lavished attention on both of her breasts individually, continuing downwards to her stomach…

"Hey, baby" I whispered, kissing her stomach softly

"What're you doing?" she questioned

"Talking to our child" I informed her

"He or she won't be able to hear you" she replied, smirking at me as I looked up at her, tears filling her eyes

"What's the matter?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just find it adorable that you wanna talk to our baby" she admitted

"Being a Dad, it's something I've always wanted" I informed her "I'm gonna be hands on"

She smiled down at me, running her hand through my hair as I kissed her stomach again, continuing downwards to her panties, kissing her mound the material, her hips beginning to buck…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Fred" I moaned as his mouth touched my mound having pushed my panties to the side

Continuing his ministrations, I pulled on his hair as his tongue ran up the length of my body before pushing inside, lapping at me, moans and gasps escaping my lips, my sensitivity heightened to the extreme…

Freddie kissed his way back up my body after pushing me over the edge for the first time that afternoon, our lips connecting, being able to taste myself on his tongue. Running my hand down his chest, I stopped at his boxers, dipping my hand inside, stroking his hard length…

"Linds" he breathed against my lips, burying his head into the crook of my shoulder

"Yeah?" I questioned, tilting my head back into the pillow as his lips pressed against my skin

"Want you, need you" he informed me, his breathing heavy and laboured

I started to push his boxers from his body, letting him take over as he got the message. Smiling at me, his lips connected with mine again as he sheathed himself within me, most of his body weight resting on top of mine…

"Fred?" I questioned into the silent room afterwards

"Mm?" he asked sleepily, his fingertips running up and down my arm lazily

"Can we not say anything to anyone until after our 12-week scan?" I inquired

"We can do whatever you want" he replied, his lips kissing my temple

Smiling contentedly, I snuggled further into his embrace, falling asleep, happier than I'd been in a long, long time…


	41. Chapter 41

FREDDIE'S POV:

The next morning I awoke and turned over, watching Lindsey continue to sleep. I still couldn't believe, she was pregnant and we were going to be having a baby. How I was meant to keep it a secret until the 12-week scan I did not know…

"Stop watching me" Lindsey's sleep addled voice whispered

"How'd you know I was?" I questioned, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"I felt the bed move and I knew you were awake" she replied "why're you watching me?"

"Just trying to figure out how I'm gonna keep my mouth shut" I admitted

Turning over to me, she smiled at me weakly and stroked my cheek… "I just don't wanna do anything to jinx it, especially after last time"

"I understand, babe" I assured her, kissing her softly "listen, I've been thinking"

"Are you sure that's safe?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face

"Very funny" I sighed "no, seriously, what do you say about going away to the B&B we went to when we first got together?"

"That sounds lovely" she admitted, kissing me softly

"I'll book it as soon as we have the energy to get out of bed then" I informed her

She smiled at me and kissed me again… "I've gotta get organised for work"

"You will go steady, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I promise"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Arriving home after work that evening, I made my way into the kitchen for a drink and something to eat, finding an envelope with my name on it. Opening it, I pulled out the B&B booking information for mine and Freddie's trip away…

"Hey, you" he greeted me, winding his arms around my waist from behind "how was work?"

"Same old, same old" I informed him "but I'm looking forward to this"

"Me too" he replied, kissing my neck softly

"Is anyone home?" I asked, setting the envelope and booking information down, turning around to face him

"No, why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"Maybe you could take me to bed and show me some of the stuff we'll be doing on this weekend away?" I suggested

"And what's in it for me?" he inquired

Smirking at him, I ran my hand down his chest to his jeans, dipping my hand beneath the material of them and his boxers, taking his length in my hand before quickly removing it… "And there's plenty more where that came from. What do you say?"

Freddie and I had somehow managed to stumble into the bedroom, both of us falling down onto the bed, him on top of me. As he kissed his way down my body again, I could hear him whispering to the baby and I couldn't help but smile and think about how great a Dad he was going to be, my thoughts being brought back to the present day as I felt his lips suck my clit into his mouth, my hand blindly reaching for his hair as my eyes clenched shut…

"There, there, there" I moaned loudly, my hand pulling on Freddie's hair as his mouth worked on exactly the right spot, my orgasm hurtling towards the finish line "Freddie, please"

"Please what, Linds?" he asked, moving his mouth from where it had been, looking up at me

"Please don't stop" I begged as his mouth went back to resuming it's moments previous ministrations

I could feel my legs beginning to shake, my hands pulling on Freddie's hair tightly as my orgasm came hurtling towards the finish line again, being sent straight over the edge…

"I'm still horny" I admitted to Freddie as we lay together afterwards

"You are? This is what I've gotta put up with for the next 9 months?" he questioned

"Like you mind" I chuckled, kissing him softly, running my foot up and down his leg

"Are you serious?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, pressing my lips to his again, running my tongue across his bottom lip…

**Don't think Freddie will mind Lindsey's crazy sexual hormones at all, will he?**


	42. Chapter 42

FREDDIE'S POV:

"So is this weekend away for any special reason then?" Mum asked as I loaded mine and Lindsey's suitcases into the car

"No, we're just going away for the weekend" I informed her, smiling warmly

"Are you sure? It's just that you're going away to the B&B you first went to when you got together. Is there something you're not telling me, Freddie Roscoe?" she questioned

"Such as?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her as I shut the boot

"I don't know. Maybe you've got some news you wanna share with your old Mum?" she suggested

"Nope, nothing. And you're not old, Mum" I informed her, kissing her cheek "you ready, babe?"

Lindsey nodded her head, smiling at me as she walked out of the front door… "See you Monday morning, Sandy"

"Bye, love" she replied, hugging me as I opened the door for Lindsey

"Bye, Mum" I stated, kissing her cheek as I shut Lindsey's door, walking to the driver's side

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Mum knows I'm keeping something from her" Freddie informed me as we drove down the motorway

"How?" I questioned, stopping looking through my handbag, turning to face him

"She just knows" he replied "you know, mother's intuition and all that"

"You don't think she'll say anything to Joe, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I wouldn't have thought so. Why do you ask?" he questioned, moving into a different lane

"I just want us to be the ones to tell him" I admitted "he deserves that much at least"

Freddie smiled at me reassuringly, entwining my hand with his, stroking his thumb over my knuckle… "Let's just forget about things at home, yeah? Enjoy this weekend together?"

"I intend to" I replied, bringing our entwined hands up to my lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckle

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How did you manage to bag us the same room as last time?" Lindsey asked as she walked over to the window, pulling back the curtain and looking out at the view

"I may have pulled a few strings, paid a little extra" I informed her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind

"Freddie" she sighed, resting her body back against me

"Only the best for my girl, you know that" I replied, kissing her cheek

"You didn't have to pay extra though" she admitted "I would've been happy in any room if it had you, me and our bump in it"

I smiled at her comment, moving my hands down to rest on her still flat stomach… "I do love you, Linds"

"I love you too" she mirrored

LINDSEY'S POV:

The next morning I woke up, having to rush to the bathroom to be sick. Leaning against the wall, I reached up and flushed the toilet, running my hands over my face…

"You okay?" Freddie's voice asked, startling me as he helped me to my feet

"Yep, the morning sickness has started" I informed him, walking over to the sink, rinsing my mouth out

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to him

"I know you wanted to go out today but do you mind if we just stayed here?" I inquired, biting my lip nervously "just order room service and watch TV?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Let's get you back into bed, yeah?"

I nodded my head, taking Freddie's outstretched hand, letting him lead me back through to the bedroom. Climbing back into bed, I snuggled under the covers, shifting closer to Freddie as he sat down on the edge of his side of the bed, both of us looking at the room service menu…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I had settled on an episode of The Big Bang Theory. After she'd eaten her breakfast which was two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice, she'd snuggled herself further under the covers, her head resting against my chest. Looking down at her as an advert came on, I noticed she was asleep. Smiling at her sleeping frame, I ran my fingers through her hair, my focus going back to the TV as I thought about how lucky I was to have such a beautiful girlfriend and to be having a baby with her. Life was pretty much perfect…

**I think we're about ready for some drama soon, don't you? Bring on the next chapter…**


	43. Chapter 43

LINDSEY'S POV:

Today was the day of mine and Freddie's 3-month scan. I couldn't believe how quickly it had come round, but I was so excited to see our baby, mine and Freddie's, something he and I had made together. Sitting in the kitchen waiting for him to return from the garage that morning, I smiled at him widely as he walked through the back door and over to me, cupping my cheeks and kissing me softly but passionately…

"Hi" he greeted me, resting his forehead against mine as he pulled away

"Hi" I mirrored, entwining my hands with his as they rested on the worktop behind me "what was that for?"

"Am I not allowed to kiss you now?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Course you are. I just thought there might've been a reason" I informed him "you ready for this?"

"I'm excited" he admitted

"Me too" I replied "what did you tell Joe?"

"I told him I had an appointment at the hospital, just a check-up after the stabbing" he informed me

I smiled at him weakly, kissing him softly… "Do you wanna go and have a quick shower? We have to leave in about an hour"

"I won't be long" he assured me, kissing me softly, disappearing from the room and up the stairs

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Fred, there's something we haven't discussed" Lindsey informed me as we drove to the hospital later that morning

"What's that?" I asked

"Whether we wanna find out the sex" she replied "do you? I do"

"I wanna know if we're having a girl who'll be as beautiful as you or a boy who'll be as tough as me" I admitted

"Tough?" she questioned "you cry at Titanic, Freddie Roscoe"

"It's an emotional film, Linds" I proclaimed as we pulled into the hospital car park

Nodding her head, she smirked at me… "Because that's what it is, course"

"Shut up" I chuckled "so are we finding out or what?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes as I pulled into a parking space…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I were called into the room not too long after sitting down. Helping ease me up onto the bed, Freddie sat down in the chair next to me, entwining his hand with mine as the midwife squirted some of the gel onto my stomach, running the stick across, turning the screen to us, his or hers heartbeat filling the room…

"That's our baby, Fred" I sighed, bringing his hand up to my mouth, kissing it softly

"Yeah" he whispered

"Can you tell whether it's a boy or a girl?" I asked the midwife, raising an eyebrow at her

"I can. Do you want to know?" she questioned

I glanced at Freddie and he nodded his head, me turning back to the midwife, nodding my head too, confirming our answer…

"You're having a girl. Congratulations" she informed us

"A beautiful little girl. A you" Freddie proclaimed, standing up and kissing me softly

"Cue, Mr. Protective over here" I chuckled, stroking his cheek with my free hand

"Definitely" he replied, stroking his thumb across my knuckle

"Do you want a DVD as well as your scan pictures?" the midwife inquired

Freddie and I nodded our heads in unison as he helped me off the bed, both of us following the midwife from the room and waiting in reception for her to return…

"How do you think your Mum and the others are gonna react?" I asked Freddie as we walked back to the car

"I think she'll be over the moon" he informed me

"Yeah?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he replied "and I've got a great idea of how we can tell her"

Smiling at him, we arrived back at the car, climbing in and driving home…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Mum arrived home from work later that evening, mine and Lindsey's plan of how we were going to tell Mum in action. Lindsey's head was resting on my lap, my hand running through her hair as Mum smiled at both of us and made her way through to the kitchen. Hearing her rustling through the post, I smiled down at Lindsey as Mum entered the room…

"Okay, Mum? You seem a bit shocked?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Care to tell me what this is?" she asked, holding up the scan picture

"Oh, you found it" I replied, smiling at her "say hello to your 3-month old granddaughter"

"You mean, you two? You're having a baby?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" Lindsey informed her, smiling at her as she sat up "what do you think?"

"I'm so happy for you both" she proclaimed, making her way over, hugging us both tightly "when did this happen?"

"This afternoon" Lindsey replied "we've got a DVD if you wanna see that too?"

"Can I?" she questioned, glancing at me

"Course you can" I informed her, handing Lindsey her handbag where we'd put the DVD after the scan

Handing the DVD back to me, I stood up and put it into the player, picking up the remote and sitting back down on the sofa… "Ready, Mum? Or do you need some tissues?"

"I think Lindsey might be the ones who need them" she informed me

"You okay, babe?" I asked her, pulling her into me

She nodded her head against my chest, wiping away her stray tears… "Ready"

Pressing play, the DVD started and I glanced at Lindsey and then across to Mum, seeing them both fixated on the screen…

"What's all this?" Joe asked as he and Ziggy stood in the doorway, startling us all

I glanced at Lindsey as she looked to me nervously… "It's mine and Lindsey's little girl, mate"

"What? You're gonna be a Dad?" Ziggy questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And Lindsey's gonna be a Mum, Zig"

"Congratulations" he proclaimed, hugging us both "Joe, are you gonna say anything?"

"What do you expect me to say?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I glanced across to Mum and she smiled at me weakly… "Joe, why don't you congratulate your brother and Lindsey?"

"Don't treat me like a kid, Mum" he proclaimed, walking out of the room, the front door slamming shut behind him

**Not everyone can be happy about the news, can they?**


	44. Chapter 44

"But baby shopping's something we're meant to do together, Freddie" I proclaimed

"I hate to let you down, you know I do, babe, but I need to earn money to look after you and this one, don't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as he placed his hands on my growing bump

I sighed and nodded my head, signalling yes… "I just wanted us to do it together"

"You're not gonna manage to buy everything today so there'll be plenty of opportunity" he assured me "and don't go tiring yourself out, okay?"

"I promise" I replied, leaning up onto my tiptoes to kiss him softly "hadn't you better be going?"

He nodded his head and grabbed his jacket from the chair in the corner of the room, kissing me once more before leaving the bedroom…

"What's the matter, love?" Sandy asked as I made my way downstairs a little while later

"Freddie and I were meant to be going baby shopping together" I informed her, smiling as I saw the scan picture we'd given her stuck on the fridge "and he's had to go to work so it looks like it's me on my own"

"I could always come with you?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned back to face her

"You want to?" I questioned

"Yeah. This, is my first grandchild" she replied, placing her hands on my bump, smiling at me weakly "and I wanna spoil her and it's Mummy"

"You don't have to spoil me, Sand" I informed her

"But I want to" she admitted "so why don't you get your shoes on, grab your handbag and we'll get going?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her widely, making my way into the hallway to grab my shoes…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What's got you smiling?" Ziggy questioned as I looked at a picture Lindsey had sent me of a baby-gro emblazoned with "I Love My Daddy" on it

"This" I informed him, turning my phone to him so he could see "how's Joe doing?"

"Y'know" he sighed, glancing over to Joe as I locked my keypad and placed my phone back into my pocket

"I just wish he'd talk to me about how he's feeling" I admitted "I don't want my little girl being an Uncle short because Joe doesn't want to know"

"Why don't you tell him that then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't think he's in any mood to talk right now" I replied as we heard a crash from the corner of the garage he was working on a car in

Smiling at me sympathetically, he returned back to the car he'd been working on…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"So when're you next seeing Fraser then?" I asked Sandy as we sat in a coffee shop after a few hours of shopping

"Tonight I think" she informed me "we've not finalised anything yet but we said we'd see each other at the end of the week"

"And it's going well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, really well" she admitted "he's a great guy, and you all like him, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Freddie does too. He just wants to see you happy"

"Well I am" she replied, smiling at me widely "do you wanna head back after these?"

"Yeah, my feet are killing me" I admitted "and I wanna go and see Freddie, show him some things I've got"

She smiled at me and grabbed her purse from her bag… "I'll get these then"

Smiling at her thankfully, she made her way to the counter. After an hour more or so, we made our way back to the village…

"Is that Fraser?" I asked Sandy as her mobile rang

"Yep" she informed me, answering it, smiling at me apologetically

"I'll see you later" I mouthed as I went to make my way across the road

"Lindsey" Sandy shouted as I walked across

The next thing I knew, everything was black…

**What's happened to Lindsey, and will she and the baby be okay?**


	45. Chapter 45

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was in agony as I came round. I couldn't move, I was in too much pain…

"Lindsey, love, oh thank God" Sandy proclaimed

"Freddie, where's Freddie? I need Freddie" I whimpered

"It's okay, love. Dennis has gone to get him" she informed me

"Sandy, I think I'm losing the baby" I admitted

"You're not, love, trust me" she replied, running a hand through my hair "she's strong like her Mummy. You're both gonna be fine"

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Freddie, is Freddie here? I need to see Freddie" Dennis's voice proclaimed

"Dennis? What can I do for you?" I questioned, raising an eyberow at him

"You've gotta come now. The village, Lindsey, car" he informed me

"Hang on a sec, slow down. What's happened?" I asked, holding his shoulders

"Lindsey, she was run over. You need to come to the village now" he explained

Without saying another word I hurried from the garage, making my way to the village…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Linds, Linds" Freddie's voice shouted, a wave of relief washing over me

"It hurts" I whimpered as he crouched down near me, cupping my hand in his

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_It hurts"_

All I could do was hold her hand and kiss her forehead. Nothing more, nothing less…

When the paramedics arrived on the scene, Mum pulled me up and all both of us could do was stand and watch as they worked on here, moving her onto a stretcher to be taken to the ambulance…

"Next of kin?" one of the paramedics asked me and Mum, Mum pushing me forward

"That's me" I informed him "what's gonna happen now?"

"We're going to take your partner to the hospital where she'll be examined. Were you here when it happened?" he questioned

"No, but my Mum was. She'll be able to answer all your questions" I replied

"Miss, would you be able to follow behind the ambulance please? The doctors will want to speak to you" he asked Mum, her nodding in response

Later on as all the family waited for news on Lindsey…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mum questioned

"I just wanted to apologise" she admitted

"Apologise?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her "my girlfriend's lying in a room unconscious and our baby could be dead for all we know. And you want to apologise?"

"Freddie" Jack sighed

"No. Don't you dare say I'm being too harsh. I'm not" I informed him "I don't know whether the woman I love and my little girl are gonna be okay. How would you feel if that was you, huh?"

"Frankie Osborne?" an unfamiliar voice questioned

Turning around, two police officers were stood behind me…

"That's me" she informed them

"I'm arresting you for driving without due care and attention. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand?" she inquired

Frankie nodded her head, signalling yes, glancing at us all one last time as she was led out of the hospital…

**So Lindsey's still unconscious and Freddie doesn't know whether she or his little girl will survive? What happens next, I wonder?**


	46. Chapter 46

"Freddie, love, you've gotta eat something" Mum sighed as she walked into Lindsey's hospital room

"I'm not hungry" I informed her, pushing the sandwich she'd got me to the end of the bed

"Do you think this is what Lindsey would want?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused as to what she was getting at

"When she wakes up, and she will wake up" she assured me, squeezing my shoulder "she's gonna need you to be there for her, not on a drip being fed through a tube because you refuse to eat"

"You're not gonna give up till I eat something, are you?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no, pushing the sandwich back to me…

"Thanks, Mum" I replied as I opened the sandwich, taking a bite

"What for?" she asked

"Being here, staying. I know you don't really approve of this whole thing" I admitted

"At first I didn't but I do now, darling. I can see how much you love her" she informed me

"What if we lose her, Mum? What if I lose both my girls?" I questioned

"You're not going to, darling" she assured me, quickly pulling up a chair, pulling me into her as I began to cry

"Mr. Roscoe" Lindsey's doctor asked a little while later

"I'll leave you to it" Mum informed me, going to stand up

"No, Mum, stay" I begged, taking her hand

She smiled at me and sat back down…

"After running many tests, I'm afraid Lindsey is suffering from placental abruption" he informed us

"Can you tell me what that means in English please?" I questioned

"The placental lining has separated from the uterus. Lindsey is currently losing blood and we can only stop this when she wakes up as we need to have her consent for an operation to stop it. The longer she stays unconscious, the higher the risks of her losing the baby could be"

"Come on, Linds" I whispered, taking her hand in mine again "you've gotta wake up, babe"

"What effect is this condition having on the baby, Doctor?" Mum questioned

"At the moment very little, but like I said, the longer Lindsey is unconscious, the risk will heighten" he explained "depending on when she does wake up, we may also have to deliver the baby prematurely"

"You can't. It's too early" I proclaimed, shocked at his admission

"It's our only choice, Mr. Roscoe" he replied "it's the best chance for your partner and child to survive"

I sighed and ran my free hand over my face, looking back to Lindsey… "Wake up, baby"

"Where're you going?" Mum asked as I left the hospital room a little while later

"Home for a while" I informed her "I need to get my head around things. Call me if there's any change?"

"You know I will. Get some rest, love, yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, kissing her cheek as I walked out of the room and down the corridor…

I arrived back in the village twenty minutes later. Walking up from the bus stop, I stopped where only two days earlier, Lindsey had been lying. Sighing heavily, I turned around and walked in the opposite direction, The Dog in The Pond in my sights…

Arriving at the pub, I stepped inside, ordering a drink from one of the barmaids on shift. Handing her the money, I took a long sip, grateful for something to hopefully numb the pain. Setting my change down on the bar, I smiled at her thankfully and began to look around the pub, everyone laughing, joking, without a care in the world…

Time progressed quickly, and so did my drinking! Seeing Frankie and Jack sat in the corner, laughing and joking with each other made my blood boil. How could they, she, be so disregarding of what she'd done? Standing up, steadying myself on the bar, I went to make my way over to them, a hand on my shoulder, stopping me suddenly…

"I don't think that's a very good idea now, do you?" Joe's voice asked, turning me around to face him

"What other choice do I have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Are you really asking me that? You have the choice to be there for the mother of your child and your baby" he replied "why aren't you at the hospital?"

"They could both die, Joe" I admitted

"What?" he proclaimed

"Linds has placental abruption. The longer it takes for her to wake up, the higher the risk gets" I informed him

"So drinking's gonna help you forget, is it?" he questioned

"For now, yeah. Barmaid" I stated, turning back around to face the bar

"I don't think so. Come on" he sighed, pulling me back to him, pushing me out of the pub

"Where're we going?" I asked as we walked through the pub car park

"You'll see" he informed me

Stopping outside of the garage a couple of minutes later, he unlocked the door and pushed me inside, shutting the door behind him. Sitting down in the office chair, I reached for the bottom drawer of the desk, Joe shutting it as I opened it…

"If you're looking for the whisky that's in there, it's gone" he admitted

"How?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"When Linds miscarried our baby, I came here and drank it" he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat and stood up, moving to the kettle in the corner of the room…

"Sit down, you'll do yourself an injury" he proclaimed

"Why are you doing this, Joe? I thought you hated me?" I asked

"I don't hate you, you're my brother" he informed me "and you love Linds, and as much as I hate to say it, she loves you too"

I smiled at him weakly as he turned to me, setting my coffee down on the desk… "I don't think I'd be able to cope if she lost our little girl. I know for a fact she wouldn't"

"You'd get her through it" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly "you're her rock, Freddie. Always have been, always will be"

"Nah, I've been the idiot who's been in love with my brother's ex-fiancée for far too long" I sighed

"Truth is, Fred, I didn't treat her as well as I should have, and I lost her. Do you think being back here and getting drunk is gonna help things?" he questioned

"I just needed some time out from there, especially after what we were told" I admitted

"Well you wanna know what I think you should do?" he inquired, raising an eyberow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I think you should sober up and get your butt back to the hospital. Be there for Linds when she wakes up, okay?" he asked

As I was about to answer him, my phone started to ring. Pulling it from my leather jacket pocket, I saw the caller ID, Mum…

"Mum, hi" I greeted her nervously

"Where are you?" she questioned

"At the garage with Joe, why?" I asked "what's happened?"

"It's Lindsey, she's awake and she wants you" she informed me

"I'm on my way" I informed her, hanging up the phone "don't suppose you could give me a ride, could you?"

"Drain that and then we'll go" he replied, smiling at me warmly

"Thanks, bruv" I sighed

"You're welcome, bruv" he stated

**So Lindsey's awake… Soon it'll be time to find out whether she and their baby can be saved!**


	47. Chapter 47

FREDDIE'S POV:

The fact that Lindsey was awake and wanted me as well as the very strong coffee Joe had made me drink had sobered me up immensely. Hurrying into the hospital ward, Joe hot on my heels, I smiled at Mum as I hurried into her room, regaining my breath as I shut the door behind me…

"You ran a marathon or something?" she questioned, a smile on her face

"I was in the village when Mum rang. Joe and I have just raced here" I informed her

She smiled at me and nodded her head in understanding… "Are you not gonna come over here and give me a hug and a kiss then?"

Shaking my head at her, I made my way over to her, cupping her cheeks in my hands as I pressed my lips to hers softly… "Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear?"

"Scout's Honour" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Have the doctor's been in yet?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"The nurse has been in to check my vitals, that's it" she informed me "he should be round soon though. Freddie, what's the matter?"

"You're suffering from placental abruption, Linds" I explained "you're losing blood and if you don't have an operation, there's a high risk I could lose you, or we could lose the baby"

"There's no contest then" she replied "I'm having the operation"

"You are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, right now there's a little you and me growing in here" she stated, rubbing her stomach "and I'm not gonna let her come to any more harm than has already. Someone needs to be told. I want the operation ASAP"

I smiled at her widely and kissed her passionately… "I do love you"

"I love you too" she mirrored, kissing me once again, resting her forehead against mine

LINDSEY'S POV:

This was it. It was time. I could feel Freddie's hand clasped in mine as I was given a local anaesthetic to send me to sleep and then I'd be wheeled down and operated on. Turning to face him, his hands clasped mine tightly as I felt the needle pierce my skin, the nurse leaving the room a few moments later…

"Everything's gonna be okay, Linds, I promise you" Freddie assured me, moving some stray hair from my face, keeping one hand clasped in mine "and when you get home, I'm gonna look after you, just think about that, okay?"

I nodded my head weakly, feeling my eyes dropping shut, the anaesthetic taking hold of my body…

"Sleep well, Linds. It'll all be over soon" were the last words I heard Freddie whisper to me as I slipped into a deep sleep

**I know what you're thinking – the end piece of dialogue sounds very final but it's not, don't worry. I've not killed Lindsey and the baby off if that's what you're wondering, I couldn't be so cruel. But what happens next? Come back tomorrow and find out…**


	48. Chapter 48

FREDDIE'S POV:

Waiting for news on how Lindsey's operation had gone and the state of her condition was a long process. It felt as though we were waiting in the relative's room for hours before her doctor came in and told us that she was in recovery and was stable…

"Can I see her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the doctor as he stood in the doorway

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Try speaking to her too. The sooner she wakes up, the better as we're going to need to do some more tests and scans"

I nodded my head in understanding, smiling at Mum, Fraser who had joined us at the hospital and Joe, making my way out of the room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_Hey, Linds, it's me, Freddie. The doctor says you're stable but you need to wake up soon because you need to have a few more tests and scans, just to make sure everything's okay. I need you to wake up to, I need to see your beautiful green eyes and I need to tell you I love you, because I do, and I need to hear you tell me you love me back, because I know you do. Get some rest, and wake up when you're ready, just don't leave it too long, okay?"_

"Fred" I breathed as my eyes fluttered open, my speaking being restricted by an oxygen mask

"Hey, beautiful" he greeted me, standing up and kissing my forehead "how you feeling?"

"Tired, weak, sore" I admitted "but all the better for seeing you. I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, pressing another kiss to my forehead "I'm just gonna go and grab your doctor and tell him you're awake, okay?"

Nodding my head, I shut my eyes again, the medication taking hold of me again…

"Hello, Miss. Butterfield" my doctor's voice greeted me a couple of minutes later

"Hello" I mirrored, a nurse making her way into the room, helping me sit up

"How're you feeling? On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate the pain?" he asked

"Five, maybe six" I informed him "is that bad?"

"No, that's normal for the first part of recovery" he replied "and how do you feel in yourself?"

"Okay" I stated "could do with getting a wash and getting out of this gown though"

"We'll see how you go for the rest of the afternoon and if you're feeling up to it, one of the nurses will help you later on this evening" he informed me

"Thank you" I sighed, smiling at him "so now what happens?"

"I'm going to arrange some follow up tests and scans, just to check on you and baby" he explained "and then it's rest, rest and more rest"

I nodded my head in understanding… "Am I okay to see my family?"

"Yes, they're waiting outside for you" he replied "shall I send them in?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Freddie, Sandy, Fraser and Joe walking into the room a minute later…

"You do know how to give us a fright, don't you, Lindsey, love?" Sandy questioned

"Sorry" I replied, smiling at her weakly "and I'm sorry for ruining your plans with Fraser"

"Don't worry about it" she assured me "we're just focusing on you getting better, right, Fraser?"

He nodded his head in agreement… "As long as you and the baby are okay, that's what matters"

"Thanks" I sighed, Freddie's hand entwining with mine as he sat down next to my bed "and thank you all for looking after this one, I'm guessing he's being a bit of a nightmare?"

"A bit?" Sandy inquired "that's an understatement"

"I've not been that bad" Freddie proclaimed

"You were refusing to eat yesterday" she replied

"It's only because I was worried about you, babe" he informed me

"Well I'm okay now" I assured him "so I hope you've had something to eat?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "Do you want me to get you something? You must be starved"

"Maybe later" I replied, smiling at him thankfully "I just want these tests and scans out of the way so I know if our baby's alright"

"She will be" Joe assured me, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room "she's a fighter, just like her Mum"

I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement… "I hope so"

Reciprocating my smile for a moment… "I should be getting off. Better make sure Ziggy's not run the garage into the ground"

We all said our goodbyes, Fraser and Sandy leaving next, informing Freddie and I they were going to get some food and me some fresh clothing for when I'd be able to get changed and then they'd be back…

"Do you believe what Joe said?" I asked him once we were alone

"About our little girl? Yeah, I do" he informed me "she's stubborn and a fighter, just like you"

"I'm only stubborn when I know I'm right" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"Yeah, that's the only time" he chuckled, our conversation being interrupted by a nurse

"We're ready to take you for your tests now, Lindsey. We're just getting you a wheelchair sorted" she informed me

I nodded my head in understanding and with Freddie's help; I eased myself up into a sitting position, him placing some shoes on my feet before helping to ease me into the wheelchair…

"Can you not come with me?" I asked Freddie as the nurse was about to wheel me from the room

"No but I'll be right here waiting for you" he informed me

"But what if we've lost our baby?" I questioned "what then? I need you with me, Freddie"

"Listen to me, okay? It's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine and our baby's gonna be fine" he replied "now be strong, brave and beautiful like I know you are and go and have your tests"

Smiling at him weakly as he wiped the tears from my eyes, he kissed me softly… "I'll see you soon

**Does Lindsey have right to be worried about the health/safety of hers and Freddie's little girl?**


	49. Chapter 49

LINDSEY'S POV:

Tests and scans done, it was now time for the final one, the most important one of all, a scan to see whether mine and Freddie's baby, our little girl was alive and well…

"Is it possible to have Freddie with me?" I asked the nurse as she wheeled me into the ultrasound room

"Of course it is" she replied "I'll go and get him for you"

"Thank you" I sighed with relief as she helped me ease up onto the bed

Smiling at me warmly, she left the room, Freddie entering a couple of minutes later…

"Hey" he greeted me, kissing me softly "you okay?"

"Sore from all the prodding and poking I've had done" I admitted "but better now you're here. I am scared though, Fred"

"It's gonna be okay, trust me" he replied, entwining his hand with mine as the midwife squirted some gel onto my stomach

Laying my head back, I shut my eyes as she moved the roller over my stomach, the seconds passing by like minutes as the room stayed silent. Freddie's hand was squeezing mine tightly and reassuringly every so often, and then I, we heard it, her heartbeat filling the room…

"Oh thank God" I proclaimed, my eyes locking with Freddie's as I opened them

"I told you everything would be okay" he informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Shut up" I sighed, running my thumb along his knuckle "she is okay, yeah?"

"She's fine, happy and healthy by the looks of it" the midwife replied "I'll give you two a moment alone and then I'll send the nurse back in to take you back to the ward"

"Thank you" I stated, smiling at her as she left the room

"Happy and healthy, you hear that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at Freddie

"Yeah I did" he informed me "shall we get you back? You need some rest"

"I wanna come home" I admitted

"I'll try and find out when that's possible" he replied, kissing my forehead softly

FREDDIE'S POV:

Whilst Lindsey was taken back to the ward, I tried and succeeded in tracking down her doctor…

"How can I help you, Mr. Roscoe?" he questioned

"Lindsey's wondering when she'll be able to come home" I informed him

"Well I've been looking at her test and scan results and they all seem clear so I don't see why she can't go home now" he admitted "but I need you to make sure she gets plenty of rest"

I nodded, signalling yes… "She'll be thrilled. Thank you, doctor"

"You're welcome. I'll get the paperwork sorted for Lindsey to sign" he replied

I made my way back through to the room Lindsey was in, smiling at her as I shut the door behind me…

"What did he say then? Can I come home or what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He's getting your paperwork sorted now" I informed her "but you've gotta rest, okay? No arguments"

"But Freddie" she sighed

"But nothing" I replied "do you wanna have to stay in here? No, I didn't think so"

"Being in bed without you is boring" she admitted

I chuckled and kissed her softly… "So dirty minded, baby"

"I can't help it if I find my boyfriend attractive, can I?" she inquired, running her hand up my leg

"No you can't, but that's not gonna happen, not for a while" I informed her

"Like you'll be able to resist me" she chuckled "can you pass me my clothes please? They're in that bag down there. Your Mum and Fraser brought them in"

Setting the bag on the bed, I moved to the chair and watched as she pulled the gown over her head and began to root around the bag for a t-shirt, pulling it onto her body before climbing out of bed, her legs on display…

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, Linds?" I asked

"At least we're in the right place if you do" she chuckled "am I turning you on, Fred?"

"Beyond belief" I admitted, sighing heavily "but I'm sticking to my guns. You're to rest"

"Yes, sir" she proclaimed, mock saluting me "did the doctor say how long he'd be?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "It's just a case of waiting"

LINDSEY'S POV:

An hour later I had been discharged with the promise that I would get plenty of rest, Freddie assuring the doctor that I would. When the doctor had me sign my paperwork Freddie left the room, calling Sandy to see if she and Fraser were still around to come and pick us up. Making our way out into the car park, Fraser's car was parked by the entrance, both of them waiting by it for us…

"It's so good to see you up and about, Linds" Sandy admitted, hugging me tightly

"Thank you" I replied "I thought I'd have to stay in a lot longer after the operation"

"Well you don't, and that's the main thing. How about we get you home and Fraser treats us to a Chinese?" she suggested

"Sounds amazing" I sighed "if that's okay with you, Fraser, obviously?"

"Of course it is" he replied "it's nice to see you out, Lindsey, love"

"Thanks, and thanks for bringing us home" I stated, smiling at him warmly

"My pleasure" he informed me, Freddie opening the car door for me to climb in

Arriving back at the house, we all made our way inside, a bouquet of flowers and a basket of baby goodies on the stairs…

"What's this?" I questioned

"That's down to me" Fraser admitted "when Sandy told me the good news I couldn't resist"

"You shouldn't have" I replied "it's too much"

"For the woman who's making my lady so happy, it's nothing" he informed me

I smiled at him and hugged him… "Thank you. You really shouldn't have"

"Stop thanking me" he proclaimed "I have the money to spend, so why not spend it on a good cause?"

I smiled at him again, picking up the bouquet of flowers and making my way into the kitchen to put them in a vase…

"You did say thank you to Fraser for that basket of goodies, didn't you?" I asked as I climbed into bed next to Freddie that evening

He nodded his head, signalling yes, too fixated on a TV programme. Reaching over him, I grabbed the remote from the bedside table, switching the TV off…

"Oi, I was watching that" he proclaimed

"Tough" I informed him "I wanna sleep"

"You can sleep and I can watch TV" he replied

"I want you to go to sleep with me" I explained "I want to fall asleep holding you and I want you to fall asleep holding me"

"Don't want much, do you?" he questioned, a smirk on his face as I looked at him

"Two days ago I thought I was going to die" I admitted "so I wanna make the most of life and that includes you, so stop complaining about missing your TV programme and switch off that damn light"

"So bossy, and FYI, it's so hot" he informed me

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips… "Night, Freddie"

"Night, Linds" he mirrored, reaching up to switch off the light, his arms wrapping around me tightly

**I told you everything would work out. So Lindsey's home, she and Freddie are happy and their baby girl is healthy. But has Fraser got a hidden agenda? Not too sure whether to go down the route the show have taken it or not, so that decision is up to you guys. Do you wanna see dark and nasty Fraser or nice, family man Fraser? The choice is yours. Leave me a review and let me know, thank you! **❤


	50. Chapter 50

LINDSEY'S POV:

I couldn't help but contain the smile as I saw Freddie watching me from the bed that morning as I got myself dressed for the day ahead. He'd insisted that I stay in bed but I'd made a compromise with him, I'd sit downstairs and watch TV all day if he promised that we could have a movie night tonight. That was our deal and I was going to make sure we both stuck to it…

"I don't see why you couldn't stay in your pyjamas if all you're gonna be doing is sitting on the sofa" Freddie admitted

"You want me to get changed again? Okay" I replied, beginning to pull my top off my body again

"No, don't bother. You look gorgeous, have I told you that today?" he questioned, his hands resting on the skin of my waist, my top being ridden up, his hands heating my skin

"Not today" I informed him, winding my arms around his neck

"You look gorgeous" he replied, kissing me softly

FREDDIE'S POV:

I knew exactly what Lindsey was doing but I wasn't going to give in. She needed rest and that's what she was going to get, even though it was going to be hard. Her body was changing and she looked even more beautiful than she did when she wasn't pregnant. Her skin was glowing, the way she changed by the window, the bump reflecting the sun that shone through the curtains, bouncing off her bump. She looked amazing, but I wasn't going to give in…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What do you think you're doing, Miss. Butterfield?" Freddie asked as he arrived home for lunch that afternoon

"Making my man some lunch" I informed him, holding up the plate with the sandwich on it

"I could've done that" he sighed "you're meant to be resting"

"Freddie, it's just a sandwich. It's not gonna kill me, is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Don't, Linds" he begged, placing his hands either side of me on the kitchen counter, kissing me softly

"I'm sorry but I'm fine and when I don't feel it, I'll rest. I'm not straining myself though, but I might be if you don't move" I admitted, stroking his cheek

He smirked at me, deliberately grinding his hips against mine once more, a low moan escaping from my lips…

"I hate you sometimes" I informed him, following him into the living room

"You love me too much to hate me" he replied "have you chosen the films we're watching tonight?"

"Nope, but I've got some in mind" I stated, smirking at him

"We're not watching The Notebook, Linds" he proclaimed

"Why not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You'll cry, plus it's a chick flick" he sighed

"You deserve to be tortured after what you've just done" I admitted

"You're torturing me now" he informed me as I ran my hand up his thigh

"Am I? Sorry, I didn't even realise" I chuckled, moving my hand away from him

"Course you didn't" he replied, rolling his eyes at me "I better be getting back to work"

I nodded my head in agreement, smiling as he stood up and leant down to kiss me…

**So Freddie's torturing Lindsey, and Lindsey's torturing Freddie. What's gonna happen next I wonder?**


	51. Chapter 51

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I had the house to ourselves that evening and movie night hadn't long started when she started to cry: The Notebook was one of her favourite films and what with her pregnancy hormones, her tears were even worse. Shaking my head and chuckling softly, I reached to the table by the side of the sofa, handing her the box of tissues. Smiling up at me from where she was laying, her head resting on my lap, I leant down and kissed her softly, both of us going back to watching the film…

LINDSEY'S POV:

My tears had finally stopped, for now, anyway. Glancing up at Freddie, he was watching the film and even though I knew it was for my sake only, I couldn't not smile as his gaze was focused on the TV. Moving the tissues to sit on the space of the sofa Freddie and I hadn't acquired, I lifted my hand, slipping it up under his t-shirt, smiling as I felt his stomach muscles ripple underneath my touch…

"What're you doing?" he questioned, his gaze never leaving the television

"I'm bored" I admitted "I wanna do something else"

"Well what you're implying is out of the question" he informed me

"Is it really?" I asked, raising my hand higher to his chest, dragging my fingernails downwards

"Yes, you as well as me heard what the doctor said, Linds" he sighed

"All you'd have to do is take me upstairs and lie me down. You could do all the work" I replied

"Linds" he moaned, looking down at me

"What?" I asked "you would. I'm just saying"

"And I'm just saying it's not happening" he informed me "now watch the film seeing as though you're torturing me with watching it"

Sighing heavily, I did as he said. When the film had finished, I sat up, Freddie moving to the DVD player to take the disc from the player, putting it back in it's box and putting it back onto the shelf. Smiling at me as he walked back to the sofa, I stood up…

"I'm gonna go to bed" I admitted

"Linds?" he questioned, taking my hand in his, turning me to face him

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Don't be angry with me, baby, please" he begged "I'm just doing what's right for you and the baby"

"Shouldn't it be my decision depending on how my body's feeling?" I inquired

"I know you don't like this and neither do" he admitted "but I wanna follow doctor's orders, just to be on the safe side"

"I just miss you" I informed him, playing with the material of his t-shirt

He chuckled and pulled me into him, my arms winding around his waist as he hugged me tightly, a contented sigh escaping my lips as he kissed my hair... "I'll be up in a bit"

"Okay" I replied, leaning up to kiss him softly "see you soon"

FREDDIE'S POV:

The next morning Lindsey and I made our way downstairs, finding Mum and Fraser looking at something on the laptop…

"Morning, you two. Come and take a look at this" Mum proclaimed

"Take a look at what?" Lindsey asked as we made our way over

"Fraser's booked us this place for the weekend" she informed us

"Are you serious?" I questioned

"I thought we could all do with a bit of time away to relax and regroup" he admitted

"That's very generous of you, Fraser" Lindsey replied "it looks beautiful"

"It does, doesn't it?" Sandy questioned

"So when do we leave?" Lindsey inquired

"Tomorrow night. We need to leave here by 4:30pm" Fraser informed us "get onto the motorway before all the traffic"

"Bit short notice" I stated

"Freddie" Mum proclaimed

"What? It is" I replied

"Freddie's right, Sandy" Fraser admitted "but I thought it'd be nice for us all to get away, get to know each other a little better. What do you say, Freddie?"

"I think it's a good idea" Lindsey informed him, smiling warmly "come on, Fred. You know it is"

"Thanks, Fraser" I stated eventually, shaking his outstretched hand "how much do we owe you for our share?"

"Nothing, it's all on me" he replied

"What? We can't possibly let you pay for all of us" Lindsey proclaimed

"Too late, it's all done" he informed us "all you have to do is pack and get on the minibus I've hired tomorrow evening"

"Thank you, Fraser" Lindsey replied

"Yeah, thank you" I mirrored, shaking his hand again

**So the Roscoe's and Fraser are going away for the weekend, what will happen?**


	52. Chapter 52

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie, Ziggy and I were sat in the back of the minibus Fraser had hired to get us all on our weekend away to Scotland with Jason and Robbie in front, then Joe, then Sandy and Fraser taking it in turns to drive. We were two hours into a five hour journey and already Robbie was starting to moan, Freddie slapping him around the back of the head for being so ungrateful. His other arm was wrapped around my shoulder, my hand resting on his waist, my finger occasionally brushing his skin where his t-shirt had ridden up. I could hear his heart beating, making my eyes droop shut, eventually everything fading to black as I fell asleep…

"Linds, babe" Freddie whispered, his hand brushing up and down my arm, coaxing me from a deep and peaceful sleep

"Hmm?" I questioned, rubbing my eyes as I sat up and looked at him

"We've stopped to get some food. I ordered you your favourite" he informed me, holding up a McDonald's bag

"Thank you" I replied, kissing him softly as I took the bag from him. Looking inside, I saw he was right. He had got all my favourites; a strawberry milkshake, chicken nuggets and fries...

After we'd all ate our meals, had a toilet break and got rid of our rubbish, we were on the road again and as the sun started to set, I pulled the quilt from mine and Freddie's bed that I'd decided to bring with us around us, snuggling back into Freddie's chest, kicking my shoes off, resting my feet on the seat, smirking at Ziggy as I placed them on his knee, shutting my eyes again…

"Linds, babe" Freddie whispered again I don't know how long later "we're here"

Rubbing my eyes once again, I looked out the window, the outside lights shining on the house we were going to be staying in. It was huge…

"This place is amazing" I proclaimed as Freddie helped me out of the minibus, wrapping his arm around my waist "thanks for this, Fraser"

"There's a hot tub around the back" Robbie proclaimed, returning from his exploration

Smiling up at Freddie, he looked at me, an eyebrow raised… "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Shaking his head, he kissed me softly as Joe slapped his shoulder, signalling it was time to get the cases out of the boot. Watching him for another moment or two, Sandy wrapped her arm around my shoulder and guided me into the house…

"Isn't this place fantastic?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as we walked inside

"It is" I replied "I think this is just what we all need"

"Me too, love, me too. You especially. How're you doing after, y'know?" she asked

"Really good" I informed her "Freddie's looking after me. I'm very lucky"

"You are" she admitted "you know how I said I didn't want you two to move out a while ago?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, remembering the conversation she and I had about it…

"Well it's because I wasn't too sure about things" she began

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"About Freddie and whether he'd look after you" she admitted "you know what he was like before"

"Yeah, I do" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously "and now?"

"And now I've seen such a difference in him and that's because of you" she informed me

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"He's so in love with you, Lindsey, I can't believe I didn't see it before" she sighed "he looks after you and this one so well. You've changed my son for the better, and I can't believe he's gonna be a Dad in a matter of months"

"Neither can I" I admitted "and I can't believe I'm gonna be a Mum"

"You'll be brilliant parents, I know it" she replied "why don't you go upstairs and get some rest? It's been a long journey"

"I'm okay" I assured her "I slept most of the journey anyway"

"Okay, love" she stated "well I'm gonna head up anyway. Do you know where you're sleeping?"

"Didn't you say it was you and Fraser in one double room and me and Freddie in another? With Joe, Robbie, Jason and Ziggy fighting over the other rooms?" I questioned

"I did" she informed me "I'll see you in the morning. Night, love"

"Night" I mirrored, watching her as she left the room

Making my way up the stairs a little while later, finding mine and Freddie's suitcases on the bed of the room he'd acquired for us, I began to look through mine, thankful I'd packed my swimming costume. Quickly changing into it as I heard the shower running, Freddie freshening up before bed, I grabbed a towel and made my way out of the room and downstairs, to the hot tub…

FREDDIE'S POV:

After showering I was surprised to find Lindsey wasn't in bed like I'd expected her to be. Getting dressed again, I made my way downstairs, seeing the kitchen light leading out to the back garden was on. Stepping outside, I saw Lindsey in the hot tub. Was she trying to kill me?

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna join me" she admitted, smiling at me "are you coming in?"

"I've just had a shower" I informed her "I thought you were gonna be in bed"

"I changed my mind" she replied "come on in, the water's beautiful"

"Are you trying to do what I think you're trying to do?" I questioned

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she chuckled

Shaking my head at her, I made my way over to the hot tub, watching her as she watched me strip down to my boxers and climb in…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I had been sat in a comfortable silence for a while, but I could feel his hand resting on my leg…

"Is this too tempting for you?" I asked, breaking the silence

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to face him

"Being in here, me in a swimming costume. Is it?" I inquired

"Why would you say that?" he asked

"Your hand's been sat on my leg for the past twenty minutes" I replied "did you not notice?"

He smiled at me, a smile I knew all too well. Our eyes locked and the chemistry and intensity of the atmosphere began to build, just like it always did with us. Moving further towards him, I brushed my lips over his, moaning softly as he pressed his lips to mine harder, his hand cupping the back of my head to keep me in place, his other hand pulling me onto his lap…

I gasped as I felt his fingers tease me through the material of my swimming costume, his hand quickly moving the material out of the way, a finger slipping inside of me…

"Mm" I moaned into his mouth, my hips riding his hand as he pushed two fingers in suddenly

Our lips broke apart as we heard a noise, the door from the kitchen out into the garden opening…

"Sorry, you two. I thought someone might have left the downstairs light on" Fraser admitted

Freddie smiled at him weakly and put his hand up, waving him goodbye as he made his way back into the house, my head burying into Freddie's chest as I felt my cheeks start to burn red…

"That was so embarrassing" I proclaimed "how're we gonna be able to look him in the eye at breakfast?"

"Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. I'm sure he's been caught in a compromising position with a girlfriend before" Freddie replied, kissing my temple softly "but I'm glad he interrupted"

"You are?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah. We were getting too carried away" he informed me "and you still need rest, so I think we should get inside and get to bed, don't you?"

"Not tired" I admitted, stifling a yawn as I stood up, grabbing my towel from the side, grabbing Freddie another one from the rack to wrap around his waist

"Course you're not" he chuckled "come on, beautiful, let's get you and our precious cargo to bed"


	53. Chapter 53

LINDSEY'S POV:

The next morning Freddie and I made our way downstairs, Freddie's sense having been awoken by the smell of bacon and eggs which at the minute made my stomach churn. Making our way into the kitchen/dining room, I made my way to the dining table, Freddie grabbing both of us a glass of orange juice from the breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen…

"Morning, love" Sandy greeted me, setting some toast down on a plate in front of me "I didn't think you'd be able to stomach bacon and eggs. Am I right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Freddie joining me at the table a couple of minutes later, setting my orange juice down in front of me, Sandy setting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him…

"I'm gonna be sick" I proclaimed, hurrying from the room, Freddie hot on my heels

"You okay?" he asked once I'd finished vomiting

"I forgot how bad this part can be" I admitted, flushing the toilet, moving to the sink "but yeah, I'm good. I can't go back in the kitchen though"

"How about you go back upstairs and I'll bring your toast to you?" he suggested

"That'd be great, thanks" I informed him

"You're welcome. Anything else you want or need?" he questioned

"A nice cup of tea, and maybe a hot water bottle" I replied "that okay?"

"Of course it is, beautiful" he informed me, kissing my forehead softly "go on, off you go"

I watched Freddie for a couple of moments as he disappeared back into the kitchen. Smiling at the thought of how lucky I was I began my descent back to bed…

"Morning, Lindsey, love" Fraser greeted me as he walked out of his and Sandy's bedroom

"Morning" I mirrored, smiling at him weakly

"Not feeling too well?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just morning sickness, it'll pass" I informed him "look, about last night"

"What about last night?" he asked

"Y'know, the hot tub thing" I admitted "you won't say anything, will you?"

"I didn't see a thing, Lindsey. What you and Freddie do is up to you" he explained

"Do you mean that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Of course I do. I remember I got caught with someone once, it's not nice and it's very embarrassing. You've got nothing to worry about. Feel better soon, okay?" he proclaimed

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he squeezed my shoulder and made his way down the stairs as I made my way into mine and Freddie's bedroom, snuggling back under the covers, Freddie arriving ten minutes later, a tray full of things…

"Sorry I took so long" he sighed "Mum insisted I finished my breakfast. She's on about going for a walk into the town later, what do you say, fancy it?"

"Maybe, I'll see how I feel" I replied, sitting up, taking my cup of tea and toast from the tray

He smiled at me and nodded his head in understanding… "Where do you want this?"

"Here" I informed him, lifting up my t-shirt to reveal my slightly protruding stomach

"Beautiful" he whispered, kissing my belly softly before placing the hot water bottle there before pulling my t-shirt down again "I'm gonna go and have a shower"

"Wish I could join you" I admitted, smiling at him weakly

"So do I" he replied "soon though, and it'll be worth it"

"I'll hold you to that" I informed him "now disappear you distractingly sexy man"

Pulling his t-shirt over his head, I groaned and flicked a V at him as he laughed loudly and made his way into the bathroom…

FREDDIE'S POV:

By the time I'd finished showering, Lindsey was asleep. Quietly getting myself dressed and gathering up her breakfast things, I made my way downstairs…

"How is she, love?" Mum asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Asleep now" I informed her "think the vomiting took it out of her"

"Yeah, it did me when I was pregnant with you" she admitted "it'll be over soon though, the vomiting I mean. And then you've got the hormones and lots of other stuff to look forward to. Are you sure you'll be okay handling it all?"

"I've done pretty well so far" I replied "it'll be a doddle"

"Freddie" she sighed, narrowing her eyes at me warningly

"I love her, Mum. I'm not about to ditch her when she needs me the most" I informed her

"That's what I wanted to hear" she replied "are you gonna come for a walk with us later?"

"It depends how long Linds sleeps for" I admitted "I think some fresh air might do her good"

"Yeah, I think you're right" she stated, kissing my cheek gently "I'm gonna get myself sorted. Your brothers and Fraser have gone off in search of firewood, I think he wants to try and bond with them. He was gonna ask you to go along but I said you were busy looking after Lindsey. I did say the right thing, yes?"

"You did" I informed her "thanks, Mum"

"Just keep looking after her, that's all I ask" she admitted

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Mum kissing my cheek before leaving the room…

**What do you wanna see Freddie/Fraser do for bonding time?**


	54. Chapter 54

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up I don't know how long later and made my way downstairs, finding the house empty. As I made myself a cup of tea, I saw Freddie sat out in the back garden. Smiling at how peaceful he and the view we had looked, I finished off my tea and made my way outside, the opening and closing of the door bringing him out of his trance as he turned to me…

"Hey, beautiful. You feeling better?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I sat on the bench next to him

I nodded my head, signalling yes, resting my head on his shoulder… "You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?"

"Everything. Me, you, our future, this one" he informed me, resting his hand on my bump "how I came so close to losing you both"

"C'mon, we said we weren't gonna think about that anymore" I sighed, lifting my head, stroking my thumb along his cheek "you didn't lose us, you're not gonna lose us, I promise"

Smiling at me, he kissed me softly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, bringing me back down to rest my head on his shoulder… "Isn't this view beautiful?"

"Yeah it is" I replied, taking a sip of my tea "and it's so peaceful too. Where is everyone?"

"Mum's getting herself organised as they're going for a walk into town when Fraser gets back with the others; they've gone to find firewood" he informed me

"Why didn't you go with them?" I questioned

"I didn't wanna leave you on your own" he admitted "Mum said if you were up to it we should join them for a walk into town. Do you fancy it?"

"Yeah, the fresh air might do me some good. I feel better already just sitting here" I replied

"We better go and make ourselves look presentable then, hadn't we?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Freddie standing up first, holding his hand out to me, leading me back inside as Fraser and the others made their way into the house too…

"Hi, you two. Will you be joining us on the walk into town?" he asked as they removed their shoes at the front door

"Yeah, we're just going to get ourselves organised" Freddie informed him "we won't be long"

Freddie and I made our way upstairs and into our bedroom, quickly getting ourselves washed and changed, making our way back downstairs twenty minutes later…

"Right, everybody ready?" Fraser asked as Freddie helped me with my coat

One-by-one we all left the house, Sandy locking the door behind her. She and Fraser walked hand-in-hand, as did Freddie and I, with Ziggy and Joe in front of us chatting away, and Jason and Robbie in front of them…

"Who's up for some lunch?" Fraser questioned as we wandered around the town

"Where're we gonna go? This place is deserted" Robbie inquired

"There's a pub just around the corner, Robert" he informed me "so who wants some grub?"

Everyone agreed yes and we made our way around, the rest of us grabbing a table as Fraser and Sandy ordered the drinks…

"You still feel okay?" Freddie asked me as they rejoined us, setting drinks down in front of everyone

I nodded my head, signalling yes, entwining my hand with his under the table before taking a sip of my orange juice…

After we'd all eaten we made our way back to the house, Robbie and Jason going off to explore, Joe and Ziggy going off to their room, Freddie and I flopping in the living room whilst Fraser and Sandy went off on their own too…

"Apart from this morning, today's been perfect" I informed Freddie as we sat together in silence

"Yeah it has. I hated seeing you feeling that way knowing there was nothing I could do" he admitted

"It's your fault I felt that way" I chuckled "but at the end of it we're gonna have something perfect, so it's all worth it"

He nodded his head in agreement, my eyes shutting as he kissed my temple and placed his hand on my bump where my own hands were resting. Life was perfect…

**I'm not gonna tell you guys what happens next chapter as I want it to be a surprise. It's a good one though, that's all I will say. Cue the speculation… **


	55. Chapter 55

LINDSEY'S POV:

The morning after we arrived home from our weekend in Scotland I made my way into the kitchen to use the washing machine, thankful it was early so I could get mine and Freddie's washing done before Sandy wanted to use the machine for everyone else's. When I'd set the washer going, I began to look through the post that Sandy had picked up and placed on the breakfast bar that night, finding one for me from the hospital…

"Ow, baby girl" I chuckled, placing my hand on my stomach where mine and Freddie's little girl had kicked

When she'd settled again, I opened the letter and scanned through it's contents, finding it was a follow-up appointment after my operation, just to check things were okay, and it was today…

"Shit" I proclaimed, making my way back upstairs to get dressed and organised

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" Freddie questioned, his voice startling me

"I've got a follow-up hospital appointment" I informed him "I didn't wanna wake you up"

"What? Why? Linds" he sighed, climbing out of bed, beginning to get dressed "what time is it?"

"8:30am" I replied "my appointment's at 9:30am"

"Okay. We've got time" he assured me "just slow down"

"Sorry" I chuckled "I'm just nervous I guess"

"No need to be" he replied, kissing me softly "it's just a follow-up to check everything's okay"

I nodded my head in agreement and as he continued to get dressed, I made our bed and opened the curtains, both of us leaving the room and making our way downstairs for some breakfast…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Hi, Lindsey, Freddie, come through" the doctor informed us half an hour after we'd arrived "so how've you been?"

"Good thank you" she replied "and I feel fine in myself. I know that'll be your next question"

"You must be psychic" he chuckled "but that's good. I'm just going to take your blood pressure and check yours and the baby's heart rate, okay? Can you climb onto the table?"

Nodding her head, Lindsey made her way to the table and rolled up her shirt sleeve, the doctor placing the blood pressure cuff around her arm…

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as Lindsey sat down next to me again

"Everything's fine" he informed us "you're well rested and your heart rate and blood pressure are good, as are the baby's. I'd like to see you again in two months time when you're at your six-month mark, just to make sure everything's okay. If there's any problems in the meantime, just head straight to your GP and he or she will refer you if needs be"

"Thank you" Lindsey replied, shaking his hand as did I as we stood up to leave the room

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I'm starved" I proclaimed as Freddie and I made our way back into the house half-an-hour later

"Yeah, me too" he informed me, pressing my back against the wall, his lips capturing mine

"Freddie" I breathed, his tongue sliding into my mouth "someone might be up"

"I will be soon" he chuckled, his hand pulling my shirt up, spanning the width of my back

"Shouldn't we take this somewhere more private then?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

Nodding his head, he pulled his lips from mine reluctantly and we made our way upstairs quickly, my back being pressed against the door as soon as it was shut behind us…

"My God, I've missed you" he admitted as we fell down onto the bed, him on top of me

"You've missed this more like" I chuckled, running my hands up and under his t-shirt, smiling into his kiss as I felt his stomach muscles rippled under my touch

FREDDIE'S POV:

I'd lavished attention on Lindsey's breasts and was continuing my journey downwards, her hands entwined in my hair. Pressing soft kisses to her stomach, I felt something strange, looking up at her to see her smiling down at me…

"Was that what I think it was?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I've been feeling flutters for a couple of weeks now, but this morning was the first time I knew what it actually was. She obviously likes her Daddy"

I smiled and locked my hand with hers that rested at her side, continuing to press kisses to her stomach, whispering "hello baby girl" as I moved further downwards, sliding Lindsey's panties from her legs…

"Mm" she moaned as my mouth touched her bare mound

Pushing my tongue into her body, her hips bucked in appreciation, her hand tightening it's grip on my hair. I continued to suck on her clit, breathy moans escaping her lips, her hand that was entwined with mine squeezing as her orgasm hit hard…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Sliding onto Freddie's length, I moaned loudly, biting down on my lip as he stretched and filled me in all the right places. Resting my hands on his knees, his hands held onto my waist as I set a leisurely pace, not ready for the pleasure to be over for a while yet. I'd missed him, and I knew he'd missed me too, but my body was thinking differently. As I slowed my pace down even more as I felt my orgasm climbing, it washed over me without warning, my eyes clenching shut, my body writhing on Freddie's length, his orgasm hitting, pushing me over the edge once again…

**So they've felt the baby kick and got their celebratory sex. What next? Another attempt at baby shopping…**


	56. Chapter 56

"What's got you two so happy on a Monday morning?" Sandy asked as Freddie and I made our way into the kitchen that morning, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind, his head resting on my shoulder

"We're going baby shopping" I informed her "gonna make use of this one's credit card"

"We'll make a Roscoe out of you yet" she replied "have fun. I'm off to work"

"Bye" we proclaimed in unison as I moved away from Freddie and made my way to the fridge

"Did Mum scare you just then?" Freddie questioned as the front door shut behind Sandy

"No, why?" I inquired, shutting the fridge door, raising an eyebrow at him

"You just seem a bit edgy now, that's all" he replied, kissing my cheek

"We've not talked about engagement and marriage" I admitted "I do hope it's a possibility for one day but right now, I'm happy as we are"

Smiling at me warmly, he kissed me softly… "So am I. Hang on, I thought I was buying you breakfast in town?"

"You are. This is just a warm-up" I explained, taking a bite of the sandwich I'd just made

"Sexy" he chuckled, his thumb moving to the corner of my mouth, wiping some jam away

"Thanks" I replied "you ready to go?"

"There is no way you're eating that in my car" he proclaimed

"What? Why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"I cleaned it inside and out yesterday, you'll just make a mess" he explained

"Fine" I sighed, quickly finishing off my sandwich "but if I get heartburn, it's your fault"

Rolling his eyes at me, he kissed me softly and took my hand, leading me from the kitchen and out of the front door. Half-an-hour later we arrived at The Forum shopping centre…

"So, where to first?" Freddie asked as we made our way inside

"Next, they've got some beautiful baby clothes" I informed him

"Lead the way, Madam" he replied

Smiling at him, I took his hand in mine and led him to the escalators, his arm wrapping tightly around my waist as we travelled up to the first floor. After an hour in there (I could've bought everything in the girls department) we made our way to Mothercare to look at Moses baskets, cots and pushchairs…

"I'm knackered" I proclaimed, flopping down into one of the seats in Starbucks

"So's my credit card" Freddie informed me

I smirked at him… "So I'm guessing the drinks are on me then?"

"Got it in one, babe" he replied, leaning across the table to kiss me softly

Grabbing my purse from my bag, I made my way to the counter to order myself a peppermint tea and Freddie a coffee, a successful day of shopping having being had…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I arrived home a little while later, having decided to have lunch out too. Making our way into the house with all our shopping bags, even more to be delivered over the next few days, we placed them at the bottom of the stairs, Mum making her way into the hallway to greet us…

"Hi, you two. Good day?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us both

"You could call it that" I informed her "my credit card's had a bashing"

"It'll all be worth it when this one comes along" she replied, placing her hand on Lindsey's bump

"That's what I keep telling him" she admitted, looking up at me and smiling warmly

"Well it looks as though you've bought out the entirety of Next" she chuckled "do I get a peek?"

Lindsey nodded her head and began to root through the bags. Deciding to leave them to it, I made my way into the kitchen, finding Fraser sat at the breakfast bar…

"Hi" I greeted him, grabbing myself a drink from the fridge

"Hi" he mirrored "busy day?"

"Yeah, but we're pretty much all done" I informed him, sitting down opposite him

"Will you need some help to put things together when they arrive?" he asked

"Probably so" I replied "are you offering?"

"I can do" he informed me "I'm a dab hand at DIY"

"That'd be great then, thanks" I stated, smiling at him thankfully "better help Linds take the bags upstairs"

Nodding his head in agreement, I made my way out of the kitchen, seeing Mum and Lindsey awing over all the things we'd bought… "Hate to break up the party, ladies, but I think we should get this one upstairs"

"Me? Why?" Lindsey asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because we've had a busy day and you need a rest" I informed her

"Freddie's right, love" Mum replied

"Thanks, Mum" I stated, kissing her cheek as I picked up the majority of the shopping bags and guided Lindsey up the stairs and into our bedroom

"Where're you going?" Lindsey asked as she lay down on the bed, watching me begin to get changed

"I've gotta go to work and earn some money for us" I informed her "I won't be too long though"

"I'll miss you" she admitted

"I'll miss you too. Make sure you rest, okay?" I questioned

Nodding her head, signalling yes, she pouted her lips as I walked towards the bed. Kissing her softly and leaning down to kiss her belly softly too, I grabbed my phone and left the room…

LINDSEY'S POV:

After sitting on the bed and watching a couple of episodes of FRIENDS, I switched the TV off and moved the bags Freddie had set by the door on the bed, beginning to look through them. Smiling as I looked at one of the outfits we'd bought, I placed my hand on my bump, imagining dressing our little girl in it, as well as everything else we'd bought her…

"I thought you promised me you were going to rest?" Freddie's voice asked

"I have, and now I'm sorting this lot out" I informed him, smiling at him warmly "we're gonna have to have a clear out"

"That can wait, babe" he replied, taking the outfit from me "dinner's ready so you can put that down and we'll start sorting out later"

"Okay" I sighed, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly, smiling into the kiss as I felt him deepen it, his hands cupping up to cup my cheeks… "I love you"

"I love you too" I breathed against his lips, resting my forehead against his

The outfits Lindsey was looking at:

. /X523876s4#865467X52

. /X522888s6#854028X52


	57. Chapter 57

"Are you sure you don't mind me going to work and leaving you with all this?" I asked Freddie as I got organised for work, turning to face him surrounded by parts of the cot and some other baby furniture that had arrived

"You know I don't" he informed me, standing up, carefully manoeuvring his way across the room to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he reached me

"Thank you for doing all this" I stated, winding my arms around his neck "looking after me, supporting me"

"You're the mother of my child, Linds. There's nowhere else and nothing else I'd rather be doing" he replied, kissing me softly "now get your butt off to work before you're late"

"Yes, boss" I chuckled, grabbing my handbag, kissing him softly again "I'll see you tonight"

Nodding his head in agreement, I left the room, making my way downstairs, bumping into Fraser as I opened the door…

"Steady on" he proclaimed "you'll do yourself an injury if you're not careful"

"Sorry, I'm running late. Sandy's not here, by the way" I informed him

"It's Freddie I came to see actually. I'm gonna help him put your nursery furniture together" he explained, holding up his toolbox

"You don't have to do that" I replied "you've done too much already"

"Nonsense! Where is he, upstairs?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He could do with some help actually, but don't tell him I said that"

"Your secret's safe with me. Go steady, yeah?" he asked

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly, leaving the house, Fraser shutting the door behind me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Knock, knock" Fraser's voice greeted me as he poked his head around the bedroom door

"Hi, what're you doing here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I thought you could use some help?" he asked, holding up his toolbox

"You don't have to" I replied

"That's what your Mrs said" he informed me "but it looks as though you're struggling a bit"

"Not struggling as such, just can't make sense of these instructions" I admitted

"Two heads is better than one, eh?" he inquired "but first, why don't we have a cuppa and try to figure it out?"

I nodded my head in agreement, standing up, both of us leaving the room and making our way downstairs and into the kitchen…

"So how's Lindsey's pregnancy going then? No more scares?" he inquired

"Nope, thank God" I replied "she's doing good, we're all doing good thanks. How're things with you and my Mum? She's the happiest I've seen her in a long time"

"They're good" he informed me "we're taking it one day at a time, seeing how it goes but she's a great lady"

"Yeah she is, she's one of the best" I stated "so treat her right or you'll have me, my brothers and Linds to deal with, and with Linds's pregnancy hormones, you don't wanna get on the wrong side of her. I did that this morning. Never again"

"What happened?" he asked as I moved to the breakfast bar, setting his tea down in front of him

"I said something and it annoyed her" I informed her "and she blew. Apologised straight after though"

"That's women for you" he replied "right, let's have a look at these instructions, shall we?"

A few hours later, the cot and the nursery furniture had been put together successfully, and as Fraser and I were tidying away, Mum entered the room…

"I was wondering where you could be. Did you know Linds has taken your car, Fred?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Hers is in for it's MOT. Should be done tomorrow"

Nodding her head in understanding… "And what're you doing here, Mr. Black?"

"Thought I'd come and give Freddie a helping hand with putting the baby things together" he replied "what do you think to our handiwork?"

"It looks great" she informed him, wrapping her arm around his waist "are you staying for dinner?"

Nodding his head, he kissed her cheek and the three of us made our way downstairs as Lindsey walked into the house…

"You're back early" I stated, shocked as she kicked her shoes off

"We were over-staffed" she informed me "how did it go?"

"Good, all done" I replied "do you wanna go and have a look?"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I took her hand and led her up the stairs and into our bedroom… "So, what do you think?"

"I love it" she sighed, wrapping her arm around my waist "did you have a lot of trouble?"

"Not once Fraser got here, no" I informed her "turns out the man knows what he's doing"

She smiled at me and leant up to kiss me softly… "Now all we need is for this one to arrive safely. And I've been thinking of names"

"Come on then, spill" I replied

"I've been thinking about it ever since we found out we were having a girl" she admitted "and what do you think to Alana? In memory of your Dad?"

"Alana Roscoe, I like it" I informed her "and Mum will too. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

**What do you guys think to the name? Thank you to 74crazychick for the suggestion…**


	58. Chapter 58

FREDDIE'S POV:

"How do you think Lindsey would feel if I were to throw her a baby shower?" Mum asked

"I think that's a really nice idea" I informed her "but who're you gonna invite?"

"Cindy, Nancy, Ruby, her friends from back down South, her nurse friends, her Mum?" she suggested "anybody else you can think of?"

"Nope" I replied "I better be getting back. See you later"

"Don't you be telling Lindsey what I'm planning, you" she proclaimed

"I promise. Scout's Honour" I informed her, kissing her cheek before disappearing out of the back door

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Afternoon, handsome" I greeted Freddie as I made my way into the garage after my shift

"Hey" he greeted me, kissing me softly "what're you doing here?"

"Thought I'd come and see my boyfriend" I informed him "how's your day been?"

"Good" he replied "what about yours?"

"Good, tiring and stressful. Just wanna go home, have a soak and put my feet up. How long till you're done?" I questioned

"An hour or so" he informed me "why? Do you want me to join you in the bath?"

"No" I chuckled "even though it sounds very tempting. I was wondering if you could stop off and get me some ice cream on your way?"

"Is it for you or for our little girl?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"This one, obviously" I informed him, rubbing my stomach contentedly

"Okay" he replied "go home, have a soak, put your feet up and I'll be back soon"

"Thank you, I love you" I proclaimed, leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly

"Love you too" he mirrored

"Hi, Sandy" I greeted her as she made her way downstairs with a basket full of washing "is that mine and Freddie's?"

"And everyone else's" she informed me, making her way into the kitchen, me following

"I can do our washing" I replied

"It's fine, love. You need to start resting now. Before you know it, you'll be on maternity leave" she stated

"Talking of which, that reminds me" I admitted "Freddie and I have chosen a name"

"You have?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, do you wanna hear it?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

"Alana Roscoe, in memory of Alan" I informed her

"Lindsey" she proclaimed, biting down on her bottom lip "that's lovely, darling, thank you"

"You're welcome" I replied, hugging her back as she hugged me tightly "I'm gonna go and have a bath"

"Okay, love" she stated "do you want some food organising too?"

"No thank you" I informed her "see you soon"

After a nice soak in the bath, I climbed out and made sure the bathroom was tidy and made my way across the landing into mine and Freddie's room, smiling as I saw what was on the bed; a card and some chocolate…

"_Linds,_

_I know you'll find this soppy as hell but I don't care, I just wanna say thank to you for making me the happiest man alive. I can't wait for what's to come and to meet our beautiful baby girl. Enjoy your chocolate, your ice cream's in the freezer. _

_Love you, Freddie xxx"_

Setting the card and chocolate on my bedside table, I got myself dressed, finding Freddie sat in the kitchen as Sandy organised dinner, making my way over to him, I kissed him passionately…

"Hello to you too" he chuckled, winding his arm around my waist, pulling me down to sit on his knee

"Hi" I mirrored, kissing him once again "thank you for the chocolate and the card"

"You're welcome" he replied

"And just so you know, I can't wait for our future and to meet this one too" I informed him, resting my hand over his that sat on my bump

**So Sandy's organising Lindsey a baby shower, how do you think she'll react? Was Freddie right to say she'd be thrilled? Find out next chapter!**


	59. Chapter 59

"Your Mum's been secretive" I informed Freddie as I walked into our bedroom

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"She's just basically thrown me out of the kitchen" I explained "something about wanting to wash the floor, but she's acting suspicious. Is there something I don't know about?"

"Such as?" he asked, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I don't know. Anything" I replied, sliding my hands up his arms, wrapping them around his neck

"Not that I know of, but you know my Mum, she goes on her mad cleaning sprees every now and again" he stated "haven't you gotta be at work soon anyway?"

"I should but I've taken the day off" I informed him

"Why?" he inquired

"I was gonna do some baking" I informed him

"You know the real way to a man's heart" he chuckled, kissing me softly "how about I take you out for the day instead then?"

"But you're going to work" I replied

"These overalls can easily come off" he informed me

"I know" I stated, smirking as I looked up at him whilst my fingers played with the buttons

Capturing my lips with his, he turned us around, leading us back to the bed, all thoughts of work and Sandy being secretive forgotten…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"I'm taking Lindsey out for lunch, Mum" I informed her as we made our way down the stairs

"Okay. Have fun" she replied, moving to the doorway "but can you be back for 3:30pm?"

"Why?" Lindsey questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in intrigue

"I just want Freddie to have a look at the sink for me" she informed her "nothing special"

Lindsey nodded her head in understanding unconvincingly, both of us making our way out of the front door…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"See what I mean about your Mum?" I questioned as Freddie and I walked through the village to The Dog hand-in-hand

"Can we talk about something other than my Mum please?" he inquired

"Are you not concerned she's been all secretive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, not really" he informed me "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Now, can we just relax and enjoy our lunch please?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I smiled as he kissed me softly before leading me into the pub…

After lunch Freddie and I made our way back to the house, Sandy making her way out of the living room, shutting the door behind her as we walked in through the front door…

"What's going on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as I hung my handbag on the hook in the porch

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied

"Sandy, you've been secretive all day!" I sighed "what's going on? Who's in there?"

Smiling at me warmly, she opened the door and I stuck my head around, finding Cindy, Ruby, Nancy, some of my nursing colleagues, some friends from home and my Mum sat there… "Surprise"

"What is this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Your baby shower" she informed me "that's why I've been like I have this morning"

"And that's why you took me out for lunch and said it was nothing to worry about?" I asked, turning to face Freddie

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me softly… "See you later, and have fun, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him, watching as he left the house again, Sandy leading me into the living room…

"I can't believe how big you've gotten" Mum proclaimed as everyone else left the room and made their way into the dining room to get some food, both of us lagging behind

"Not long to go now" I informed her "and I'm sorry we've not been to see you. Everything's been manic"

"Don't you worry about it" she replied "just make sure you bring this one up to see her grandparents as much as possible, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Can we eat now?"

"I thought Freddie had taken you out for lunch?" she asked

"He did, but I'm still hungry. I don't even wanna imagine what size I'll be when she's born" I admitted "has Sandy told you the name we've chosen?"

"No" she replied "but don't keep your Mama waiting, darling"

"Alana, after Freddie's Dad, Alan, you remember him, right?" I questioned

"Of course I do, and I think that's a lovely thing, sweetheart" she informed me

"You're not upset that I didn't pick a name from our side?" I inquired

"This baby is yours and Freddie's, and if you're both happy with the name, then I'm happy too" she replied

"Thanks, Mum" I stated, hugging her tightly

"Hello, Miss-soon-to-be-Mummy" Cindy greeted me as I flopped down on the sofa

"Hello, it's nice to see you out and about" I informed her

"Couldn't miss this, could I?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"No" I replied "how're you doing?"

"Good, really good actually" she admitted

"Good, because I've got something to ask you" I informed her

"Oh yeah?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"How would you feel about being this one's Godmother?" I asked

"Are you serious?" she inquired

"Yeah, you're the best friend I've got around here, Cind, I couldn't think of anyone better" I replied

"What about Nancy? One of your friends from back home?" she suggested

"They don't know me like you" I admitted "come on, Cind, say yes, please"

"You really want me to?" she questioned

"Yes, I really want you to" I informed her

"Okay. Yes" she replied, smiling at me warmly

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way home a few hours later after receiving a text from Mum saying everyone had gone home. Making my way into the house, I took my shoes off and threw my keys into the bowl on the table in the porch, walking through into the kitchen…

"Hi, love" Mum greeted me as I walked in and sat down at the breakfast bar

"Hi" I mirrored "where's Linds?"

"Upstairs having a rest, this afternoon took it out of her" she informed me

"Did she enjoy herself though?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, she seemed to" she replied

I smiled and kissed her cheek… "Thanks, Mum, I appreciate it, and I know Linds does too. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, go and spend some time with your girl" she stated, smiling warmly at me

Reciprocating her smile, I made my way up the stairs and into mine and Lindsey's room, smiling to myself as I saw she was fast asleep. Moving over to the bed, I sat down and moved myself into a laying position, turning to face her, wrapping my arms around her waist, running my fingertips up and down her back as she moved further into my embrace…

**Not much longer to go on this story, I'm afraid, guys…**


	60. Chapter 60

"Can you believe that in just under a month, we're gonna be parents?" I asked Freddie as we lay in bed together that morning

"Nope" he admitted, pulling me further into his embrace, placing his hand on my bump "I can't wait to meet this little one"

"Neither can she by the looks of it" I chuckled "ow, baby girl, stop hurting me"

He smiled at me sympathetically and pushed me back to lay down, him moving to hover over me. Pressing his lips to mine in a lingering kiss, I whimpered softly as he pulled his lips from mine, moans beginning to escape my lips as he began to kiss his way down my body...

FREDDIE'S POV:

I reached Lindsey's stomach, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to the skin. I smiled against her skin as her hand entwined in my hair, continuing to kiss her stomach…

"Now listen to me, baby Roscoe, you need to stop hurting your Mummy, okay? We know you're in there and we're very excited to meet you, just as I'm sure you're very excited to meet us, but please stop hurting Mummy, because I'm your Daddy and I hate seeing her in pain. Okay?"

"How was that?" I asked Lindsey as I looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears

"I love you, Freddie Roscoe" she informed me, stroking my cheek with her hand as I kissed her lips softly once again

LINDSEY'S POV:

"So what's on the agenda for today then, love?" Sandy asked me as I sat at the dining room table later that morning, finishing eating my breakfast

"Just gotta go and get the last few bits for this one" I informed her, rubbing my stomach "and then it's just a case of waiting until she wants to come"

"She'll come as soon as she's ready" she replied "I'm gonna head off to work. See you later, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, finishing off the last of my cereal and making my way to the sink, stopping suddenly, resting against the worktop as a pain shot through me. When it passed, I made my way to the sink again, placing both hands on the worktop as an even more intense pain shot through me. Looking down as I felt some wetness, I almost collapsed at the sight before me. I was home alone, and I was in labour. What was I going to do?

**What is Lindsey going to do? Please don't hate me…**


	61. Chapter 61

LINDSEY'S POV:

I somehow managed to make my way back into the dining room, grabbing my phone from the table, dialling Freddie's number, praying he'd pick up…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"No, you're not listening to me" I proclaimed as I spoke to a supplier on the phone "I was assured the part I needed to fit in the Nissan Micra would be here today. Look, it's been paid for and I want it here by Monday. I've got to go, someone more important is calling"

Hanging up the phone, I picked up my phone, seeing Lindsey's caller ID on-screen… "Hey, baby"

"Freddie, I need you now" she proclaimed

"Linds, what's the matter?" I questioned worriedly

"The baby, Alana, she's coming" she informed me

"Okay, don't move and I'll be there as quickly as I can" I replied

"Please, Fred, hurry" she begged, both of us hanging up the phone

LINDSEY'S POV:

I looked up from the ground, trying to control my breathing, the door bursting open, Freddie hurrying over to me…

"How long have you been like this, babe?" he asked

"I don't know. Twenty minutes, half-an-hour" I informed him

"Okay. Where's the hospital bag?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Upstairs in our wardrobe" I replied, trying to stand up

"No, stay there" he proclaimed "I'll grab it and then we'll get you to the car, okay?"

I nodded my head and went to bow my head again, smiling as Freddie's lips pressed against mine softly… "It's gonna be okay, I promise"

Disappearing from the room, I heard him hurry up the stairs and move around our bedroom, making his way back downstairs and into the dining room again. Helping me to my feet, we made our way out of the back door, round to the front of the house where his car was parked…

**I know it's only short but I want to draw out this ending for as long as possible. So Freddie's got to Lindsey in time, will Alana be born safely? **


	62. Chapter 62

**Final chapter, guys. You ready for this? **

FREDDIE'S POV:

As soon as Lindsey and I arrived at the hospital, she was hurried into a wheelchair and ushered off down the corridor and I was left in the reception area to fill in her paperwork. Handing the clipboard and pen back to the receptionist on duty, she shot me a warm smile and told me someone would be with me shortly…

LINDSEY'S POV:

After being wheeled away from Freddie in the reception area, I'd been taken off to the maternity ward, being helped to change into a gown and been examined. Currently I was 6cm dilated, which meant there was still quite a way to go. Thankfully my contractions had slowed down and the pain had subsided, for now, anyway. I just needed Freddie…

"When I am allowed to see Freddie?" I asked the nurse who was monitoring me

"Soon, I promise" she assured me

"I don't want him to miss this" I informed her

"And he won't" she replied "just relax and I'll chase him up, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, laying my head back into the pillows as I shut my eyes…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"As far as I know, Mum, everything's okay" I informed her "no, I'm not with her. She was wheeled off to be examined. No, I'm not going to miss the birth of my first child. Okay, I'll see you later. Yes, Mum, I will. Love you too, bye"

"Mr. Roscoe" an unfamiliar voice asked as I hung up the phone

"That's me" I informed her, turning to face a nurse

"I'm one of the nurses looking after Lindsey. Would you like to follow me?" she questioned

Nodding my head, signalling yes, we began to make our way down the corridor. She opened a door for me and I stepped inside, Lindsey's eyes opening as she heard the door shut behind me…

"Hey" I greeted her, kissing her softly as I made my way over to the bed

"Hi" she mirrored, smiling warmly at me "I didn't think you were gonna be here"

"I won't be missing this one's birth" I assured her, placing my hands on her stomach

She looked up at me and smiled widely, placing her hands over mine… "I'm sorry she's gonna be early"

"As long as she's happy and healthy I couldn't care when she's born" I admitted "Mum will be here soon too, by the way"

LINDSEY'S POV:

When the nurse had been to monitor me for a second time that evening, my contractions had started again, and before I knew it, the time had come. Soon I'd no longer be pregnant and I'd been holding my beautiful daughter in my arms, watching Freddie holding our daughter in his arms. I was excited and scared, all at the same time…

"I'll see you down there" Freddie informed me, kissing me softly

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pulling him down to me, and kissing him one final time before I was wheeled off to be prepped for labour…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I was a Dad, and Lindsey was a Mum. I was in shock. Waiting in the room for her to return, I couldn't help but stop the wide smile spreading onto my face as she was wheeled back into the room, our daughter, our Alana in her arms…

"Hi, Daddy" she greeted me, a matching smile to mine on her face

"Hi, Mummy" I mirrored, kissing her softly "I'm so proud of you"

She stroked my cheek with her hand… "Do you wanna hold her before your Mum gets here?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, holding my arms out to her, Lindsey passing her to me gently…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I watched Freddie holding Alana in his arms, and if it was possible, I fell in love with him even more. He walked around the room with her, rocking her gently back and forth…

"Knock, knock" Sandy whispered, popping her head around the door

"Hi, come on in" I informed her, she and the boys stepping inside, Fraser in tow

"Oh my goodness, she's beautiful" she proclaimed, cooing over Alana

"Just like her Mummy then" Freddie replied, smiling at me

"Can the proud Grandma have a hold then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought you were gonna be known as Nana?" I asked

"Grandma, Nana, I don't care" she admitted, Freddie handing Alana to her

I smiled at her as Freddie came to sit next to me on the bed, the others congratulating me when there was another knock at the door…

"I'll get it" Fraser informed me

Opening the door, he was handed a big bouquet of flowers. Turning to face me, he smiled… "For the new Mummy and Daddy"

"Who're they from?" I inquired as he set them down on the side

"Me" he replied

"They're beautiful, thank you" I admitted

A little while later, Sandy, Fraser and the boys had gone and I was just nodding off when I heard another knock at the door…

"Come in" I whispered, easing myself up in the bed, trying not to disturb Freddie

"Hi, only me" Cindy informed me, popping her head around the door

"Hi" I greeted her "come in"

"I'm not staying long because I know it's late, I just wanted to see my goddaughter" she admitted "she's beautiful, Linds"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head in agreement…

FREDDIE'S POV:

The next morning Lindsey was able to be discharged. After making an early-morning trip home as I knew the possibility of discharge was on the cards, I took a sleeping Alana from her hospital cot and placed her into her car seat gently, strapping her in as Lindsey made her way out of the en-suite…

"How do I look?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail

"Beautiful" I informed her, smiling at her warmly "you ready to take our baby girl home?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, making her way over to me, both of us watching her sleep…

"I love this" I admitted, Lindsey's head turning to face me as I spoke, a smile appearing on her face, her lips pressing softly to mine

**Ta-da! So, thoughts? My new story should be ready to start posting in the next week…**


End file.
